<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn Signal by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916486">Turn Signal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle'>BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Axel/Saix, Background Kairi/Olette, Background Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Traumatized Children, ansem the wise bashing, except roxas and riku are technically on the same side so its more like, lmk if i should tag anything else lol, pissy idiots to lovers, the organization is an emotionally unhealthy environment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the fate of a Nobody,” DiZ said, and reached to activate the machine that would send Roxas into the simulation. The machine that would march Roxas straight to his ending.</p>
<p>Riku didn’t think. He simply snatched Roxas up off the floor and started towards the exit.</p>
<p>“Ansem!” DiZ said. “What are you doing? Don’t you want to restore Sora?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Riku said. “But I don’t want to be a killer to do it. Sora wouldn’t want that.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or; In which Riku decides KH2 is his least favorite Kingdom Hearts game</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the beginning, the land touched the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Forgot why I named it this bc it was two am when I picked the name but the name stuck anyways</p>
<p>Anyways I am indulging my RikuRoku tendencies on purpose please look forward to it</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trees in the forest they cover my head<br/>They act like a shelter from what lies ahead<br/>And I'm left to wonder how it began</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will it work?” Riku looked at the unconscious boy, half propped against the wall. His memories were hazy, many of them scribbled over and half illegible. He wanted this to work.</p><p> </p><p>“If we can maintain the simulated town until Namine finishes chaining together Sora’s memories,” DiZ said impassively.</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s gaze didn’t waver, and he finally voiced a concern he’d had this whole time. “What will happen to Roxas?”</p><p> </p><p>“He holds half of Sora’s power within him,” Diz said flippantly. “In the end, he’ll have to give it back. Until then, he’ll need another personality to throw off his pursuers.”</p><p> </p><p>DiZ turned away, crossing towards the computers.</p><p> </p><p>In other words, Roxas was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor thing,” Riku muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the fate of a Nobody,” DiZ said, and reached to activate the machine that would send Roxas into the simulation. The machine that would march Roxas straight to his ending.</p><p> </p><p>Riku didn’t think. He simply snatched Roxas up off the floor and started towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Ansem!” DiZ said. “What are you doing? Don’t you want to restore Sora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Riku said. “But I don’t want to be a killer to do it. <em> Sora </em> wouldn’t want that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas is a Nobody <em> playing </em> at being a person,” DiZ snapped. “Give him here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t fight him,” Riku said, moving away. “You didn’t <em> see </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not need to,” DiZ said. “I know Nobodies, Ansem. I know what they are better than you. Excellent pretenders, to be sure, but ultimately <em> nothing. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Riku ran.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Roxas awoke to the sight of trees above him. This world was cold; a much better fit for someone in a coat like his than a world like Agrabah.</p><p> </p><p>“What--”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good, you’re awake.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas whirled. The voice had changed, and the face was now covered, but somehow this person was ultimately familiar. “You,” he said. “What do <em> you </em> want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to apologize,” his companion said.</p><p> </p><p>“What, for cheating?” Roxas snorted.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. “That as well,” he allowed.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas wanted to glare at him, but the world around them was unfamiliar, and he found himself looking around at it, trying to take it in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for knocking you out and taking you, uh, here.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas considered that. “Whatever,” he decided. “I’m going now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait--”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas didn’t stick around for the end of the conversation, instead rushing off into the woods to see what he could learn about this place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Riku found Roxas about an hour later, and nearly had a heart attack.</p><p> </p><p>The other boy was covered in blood, crouched over something in the brush.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Riku said, rushing over. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still here?” Roxas said, mouth full of meat.</p><p> </p><p>Riku looked at him, considering his next words carefully. “Yes,” he said finally. “Um… wouldn’t you rather… cook that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you <em> see </em> a kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can just… use fire,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas blinked for a few moments, uncomprehending, before swallowing and ducking back down to get another mouthful of meat.</p><p> </p><p>Riku dragged him back. “Hey, that’s not necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go!” Roxas pulled away. “I’m <em> hungry </em> ! This is <em> absolutely </em> necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, it’d be better if--”</p><p> </p><p>There was a rustle in the leaves nearby, and both boys turned towards it.</p><p> </p><p>A young man emerged from them, sword drawn and aimed, albeit shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“Today just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it?” Riku sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on here?” The man asked, voice surprisingly much steadier than his sword. “I want an explanation.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I </em> would like to eat my meal in peace,” Roxas said. </p><p> </p><p>“I am trying to keep him from an unfortunate demise,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh <em> huh </em>,” Roxas said, unconvinced.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious,” Riku said. “You <em> don’t </em> know how many people are out to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>The young man looked between them, then at the dead animal on the ground. “Were you eating a water deer? Raw?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it to you?” Roxas crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>A small dragon appeared on the man’s shoulder. “Listen, M-- Ping, we don’t got time for this. You’ve got an army to join, chop chop, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“An army?” Roxas’ head tilted to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, you’re <em> not </em> coming with us,” the dragon said. “Not without a bath and a change of clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked down at himself, and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> not </em> comfortable walking away from this,” Ping said.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations,” the dragon said. “You want your family’s honor, or you want to butt into some business in the woods that isn’t yours? Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Ping looked between Riku and Roxas nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take care of him,” Riku assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Ping muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I can take care of myself!” Roxas insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Riku said. “When have you ever done <em> that </em> before?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas lunged at Riku, summoning his keyblades and slashing at him. Riku jumped back, drawing his own blade to block them.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, hold up,” the dragon said, darting onto Roxas’ shoulder. “Keyblades? Wait, how do I know what those are? Have we met?”</p><p> </p><p>“You probably met his brother,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a brother,” Roxas snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“You-- I don’t have a better word for him right now, alright?” Riku said. “Point is, you two are related, and somehow because <em> his </em> memories are messed up so are everyone's memories <em> of </em> him.”</p><p> </p><p>“How bad?” Mushu asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s one of my best friends, and I can’t remember what he looks like,” Riku admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s horrible,” Ping said. “How did it happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“A couple of people named Marluxia and Larxene,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas blinked, and took a step back from Riku, growing obviously wary.</p><p> </p><p>“The organization they belonged to has <em> probably </em> decided to kill Roxas by now, too,” Riku continued. “And they aren’t the only ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what reason does Roxas have to believe any of this, precisely?” The dragon hopped onto the back of Roxas’ head and stuck his head through the boy’s hair to glare at Riku.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s probably right,” Roxas allowed. “The Organization doesn’t take leaving lightly, and, well…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” the dragon said. “So you’re gonna stick with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never said that,” Roxas snapped. “I can take care of myself! I can fight just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> did </em> win last time,” Riku muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You cheated!”</p><p> </p><p>“So will <em> they </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku and Roxas glared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” the dragon said. “Let’s get Roxas here cleaned up, and then we can all join the army. Best place to avoid a gang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow, this seems counterintuitive,” Ping said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Through the secrets that I have seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fly me up on a silver wing<br/>Past the black where the sirens sing<br/>Warm me up in a nova's glow<br/>And drop me down to the dream below</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour later, everyone was clean and introduced.</p><p> </p><p>“The army camp should be pretty nearby,” Mushu said. “Then you can join up, and be surrounded by <em> loads </em> of folks who know how to fight and’ll be on your side. Best place to be, as a wanted man.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas didn’t respond, because he was too busy glaring at Riku.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas--” Ping said.</p><p> </p><p>“Does <em> he </em> have to come?” Roxas asked, pointing at the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Mushu sighed. “Let’s just… go to the camp now.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Li Shang seemed <em> very </em> unconvinced of their abilities, and it took Riku, Ping, and Mushu combined to keep Roxas from challenging him to a fight right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you could prove yourselves,” Shang said. “We’ve had a few… <em> pests, </em> around the camp. Find and deal with them, and I’ll let you stay.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them nodded, and went to search the camp.</p><p> </p><p>“Pest control,” Mushu muttered. “Who does he think we are?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, that was basically my last job,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“This ‘Organization’ is going to kill you because you’re not killing bugs for them anymore?” Mushu crossed his arms. “Of all the--”</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off as Roxas lunged towards a shadow Heartless, eliminating it with a keyblade in one hit.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bugs,” Roxas said. “Heartless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Mushu said. “Yeah, I remember <em> those </em> guys.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Not bad,” Shang allowed, and let them stay.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Roxas lay in the small tent he’d been provided and wondered what was going to happen next.</p><p> </p><p>He never really had the opportunity to make that decision, he knew. He’d chosen to leave the Organization, but that was about the extent of the agency he’d had the chance to display. Before that, his options had been to do what he was told or die.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, so far life outside seemed to be about the same. Go along with Riku, or Ping and Mushu and the army, or the Organization or some other, undefined entity would kill him.</p><p> </p><p>What a journey of self actualization <em> this </em> was turning out to be.</p><p> </p><p>Someone walked through the camp, footfalls barely audible. Roxas wanted to think it was one of the soldiers getting up to use the bathroom, but an itch in the back of his mind wouldn’t let him believe that.</p><p> </p><p>He hated the fact that he was proven right when the person spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, kiddo,” Xigbar breathed at the edge of Roxas’ hearing. “I know you’re here somewhere, spare us all the trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas stiffened, resisting the urge to curl in on himself. Of all the people they could have sent… only Axel would have been worse. Unless Xemnas decided to come himself, but still.</p><p> </p><p>“You can come home,” Xigbar promised. “Kids like you-- you always go through a little phase like this. We can forget this ever happened, just come out.”</p><p> </p><p>Something in one of the other tents moved, and Roxas heard a yawn. One of the soldiers was awake.</p><p> </p><p>The soldier made no effort to be quiet, as he moved through the camp and went outside its borders to relieve himself, and Roxas heard several other people stir and groan.</p><p> </p><p>Xigbar would be gone, then.</p><p> </p><p>For now, anyways.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’ll wake you up.” Namine leaned her head against the pod in front of her. “I promise. I won’t make you sleep forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will talking to him return his memories?” DiZ asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t hurt,” Namine said.</p><p> </p><p>“In other words, you are wasting your time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-- I don’t have any way to proceed right now,” Namine said. “I’m looking for one, but it’s slow going. I-- I <em> do </em> think we’ll need Roxas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep looking.” She wasn’t looking at him, but she knew he was glaring down at her, imperious as ever. He was going to kill her, someday. But not yet. Not while she was useful. “Are Donald and Goofy fully repaired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Namine said. “But I--”</p><p> </p><p>“I will awaken them, then,” DiZ said. “Perhaps <em> they </em> can retrieve Roxas and secure Sora’s return.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think--”</p><p> </p><p>DiZ swept out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have told him that,” she said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, Shang sent Roxas, Riku, and Ping to clear the path to the mountain village the army would be protecting for the foreseeable future.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem down, Kiddo,” Mushu said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Roxas said. “I just… I didn’t get enough sleep, is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither,” Ping agreed. “Sleeping on the ground <em> stinks. </em> I can’t wait to have a bed again.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas decided to let everyone think that was the issue, rather than the whole Xigbar thing. He didn’t want to admit he was worried, least of all to <em> Riku, </em> who would take it as a sign never to leave him alone ever again in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Will the army catch up with us by evening?” Riku asked. Unlike Roxas, he wasn’t attempting to disguise his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“They should,” Roxas said. “We’re clearing the way, after all. They’ll be taking advantage of all our hard work.”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell it,” Mushu said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mushu,” Riku said. “You’re taking advantage of our hard work, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku and Ping laughed as Mushu sputtered indignantly. Roxas bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are the worst,” Mushu declared. “I’m sticking with Roxas, now. At least <em> he </em> doesn’t laugh at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have emotions,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think you can sell that one, Bristlebritches,” Mushu said.</p><p> </p><p>“I also don’t have to let you ride on my shoulder.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku fell into the snow laughing. Roxas threw Mushu at him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that evening, when the army had arrived and everyone was settling in, Roxas snuck out of town.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> knew </em> Xigbar was going to come back for him. He didn’t want to drag the army into it. They wouldn’t stand a chance, and would probably just get in the way. This town wasn’t so packed together and hard to search as the tents had been.</p><p> </p><p>He heard footsteps, loud and crunching, and ducked behind a rock, holding his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was the soft, distinctive sound of a dark corridor, and another pair of footsteps. It must have been <em> just </em> on the other side of the rock.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not there,” Xigbar said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, someone matching your description <em> was </em> there earlier,” an unfamiliar voice said. “And this is China. Not much light hair around that isn’t grey or white.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Xigbar said. “Remember, I won’t do my end of the bargain until I at least <em> see </em> him.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause of several seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole,” the unfamiliar voice muttered. Xigbar must have left, too far away for the darkness to be audible.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas let himself breathe again.</p><p> </p><p>A bird landed on his head and called, and the footsteps approached Roxas’ hiding spot. Before he could react, a large hand grabbed his arm and dragged him upright.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> There </em> you are,” the man it belonged to said. “And <em> he </em> just left, too, more’s the pity. Well, I suppose I can just keep you until he returns.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas squirmed, but this man was large enough to restrain him without a noticeable effort. He was getting <em> awfully </em> sick of being taken places.</p><p> </p><p>“Behave,” the man snapped. “He never said you had to be <em> alive </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then he’s setting you up to fail,” Roxas snapped back. “I won’t leave behind a corpse when I die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, like I’m going to believe <em> that </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true,” Roxas insisted. He <em> knew </em> he was supposed to be <em> quiet </em> about all these concepts, but it was a life or death situation and it wasn’t like he was in the Organization at the moment, anyways. “I’m not human. If you kill me, you won’t have proof I was ever here.”</p><p> </p><p>The man’s grip tightened. “Shut up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roxas: I'll kick anything's ass. I'll kick your ass. I'll kick your dog's ass. I'll kick my own ass.<br/>An adult man:<br/>Roxas:</p><p>it's the trauma</p><p>I went back and forth a bit on how the Organization was going to interact with each other in this fic and I decided to play it differently from W&amp;T. more on that later obv but Roxas is traumatized different in this one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What someone said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're losing sight,<br/>You're losing touch.<br/>All these little things seem to matter so much</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where did he go?” Riku asked. “Did anyone see him leave?”</p><p> </p><p>No one had.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he just went hunting,” Ping suggested. “I mean… he seemed to prefer it to army rations. Or anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then he should have asked his superior officer,” Shang said. “If we find him, we’ll have to make him tell us what he was thinking. In the meantime, patrols for today.”</p><p> </p><p>He went on to assign patrols, while the rest of the army was to stay and guard the town.</p><p> </p><p>Riku did not have any patrols, so he sat by the gate and waited a little less than patiently.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Ping approached him, looking around suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see him?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw Shan Yu’s hawk,” Mushu said. “I can lead you to where it went. We can honor the Fa family and look for Roxas at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku glanced back into the body of the town, where Shang was. Li Shang, who had told them to stay in town unless they’d been assigned a patrol.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, alright,” he said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hand him over!” The duck demanded, pointing a staff with a hat on top of it at Shan Yu.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas figured that this exchange would go on without him, and turned his attention back to trying to twist himself around so he could chew through his ropes. After figuring out that was what he was trying to do, Shan Yu had suspended him from a tree branch, but Roxas wasn’t particularly cowed, considering the fact that fall damage wasn’t real.</p><p> </p><p>“Not unless you have a better army than I’ve been promised to ally with my invasion force,” Shan Yu said.</p><p> </p><p>“About that,” the dog said. “We can’t really let you go through with that, either, see?”</p><p> </p><p>The ropes were <em> just </em> out of reach of Roxas’ teeth. It was infuriating.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was the sound of a dark corridor, and the branch he was suspended from shifted downward slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, isn’t this a surprise,” Xigbar said.</p><p> </p><p>“Organization XIII!” The duck and the dog declared in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“I got your <em> brat </em>,” Shan Yu said. “Now it’s your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right,” Xigbar said, and snapped his fingers. A small collection of dusks and snipers appeared around them. “And there’s more below. That town? Consider it gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Something in Roxas’ chest tightened at that thought.</p><p> </p><p>He squirmed a bit more, trying to reach the ropes or think of a plan or <em> something. </em></p><p> </p><p>Then, an idea struck him.</p><p> </p><p>He forced tears to well up in his eyes, and went about half limp, sniffling. “Xigbar,” he whimpered. “I want to-- I want to get down, I--”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear,” Xigbar muttered. All at once, Roxas was falling, and Xigbar had a hold of him. “There, are you alright? Is that better?”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was softer than normal. Gentler. Still, it wasn’t the gentlest it had <em> ever </em> been. The older members of the Organization had never believed it, when it’d been brought up. Not even Axel.</p><p> </p><p>But Roxas knew, somehow, that Xigbar had a weakness for crying children.</p><p> </p><p>“The ropes are too tight,” Roxas muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” A small snip, and the ropes fell away. “You tired? Do you want to go home, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now wait just a second!” The duck pointed his staff at them, and the dog readied his shield. “He’s coming with us!”</p><p> </p><p>Xigbar put his hands on Roxas’ shoulders and moved him away from the strangers. “I don’t know what DiZ was trying to do, waking <em> you two </em> up, instead of waving his sleeping little half a weapon to get his <em> competent </em> thrall moving, but I can assure you, you don’t stand a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>The duck’s voice dissolved into incoherency, and he started casting spells. Roxas pulled out of Xigbar’s grip dodging behind the tree and moving around the edge of the fight as Xigbar became fully distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Shan Yu was gone, and so were the Nobodies Xigbar had provided for him. Roxas would worry about that later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“There!” Ping pointed. “Up on that ridge! Shan Yu!”</p><p> </p><p>Riku looked, and his breath caught. On the ridge was a large, powerful looking man surrounded by Heartless. Moving through the crowd, he could also see the shapes of lesser Nobodies, faint and hard to see against the snow.</p><p> </p><p>It was about then one of the patrols caught up with them.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you--” One of the soldiers began, but Ping had grabbed one of their incendiaries and aimed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ping,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea,” Ping said. “Fire, fire, I need--” He stopped, then reached into his shirt collar and withdrew Mushu, using him to light the fuse despite his complaints.</p><p> </p><p>The patrol shared a look. “Is that a--”</p><p> </p><p>“What, you’ve never seen a dragon before?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No?” The soldiers said. “Not a real one? Why would we have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t you have?”</p><p> </p><p>“We dragons don’t show ourselves to just anyone,” Mushu said. “Or, we don’t <em> normally, </em> anyways.” He glared at Ping, who laughed sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>The incendiary went off, flying through the air and hitting the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>“You really gotta work on your aim,” Mushu said.</p><p> </p><p>The mountain rumbled, and a cascade of snow began to come down, approaching their location by way of Shan Yu.</p><p> </p><p>“Right now, I’d rather work on my running speed,” Ping said. “What do you all think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Riku said, and everyone ran.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ping, you should really let a medic see your side,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> fine </em> ,” Ping said. “The debris wasn’t <em> that </em> big.”</p><p> </p><p>In their absence, Nobodies had attacked the town. Riku couldn’t help but think that things would have gone better if they hadn’t left.</p><p> </p><p>They (and the patrol) had explained their day's events to Li Shang already. Shang hadn’t been pleased that they’d gone out looking for Roxas without permission, but had accepted Riku’s ‘he’s my sick best friend’s brother and I’m worried about him’ excuse with a sigh and an admonishment not to do it again.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> really </em> don’t think you’re fine,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> am </em>,” Ping insisted, trying to hold his side without being too noticeable about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ping, no amount of honor is worth dying of a perfectly treatable injury,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna die,” Ping said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not, because I’m getting a medic.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>Riku was about to argue some more when they heard a yell from the town gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Ghost!”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Riku’s mind snapped to the dusks and other lesser Nobodies, white and strange and deadly, and he ran towards the gate.</p><p> </p><p>Standing there was Roxas, covered in blood and dragging another water deer.</p><p> </p><p>Riku sighed in relief. “You’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas stuck his tongue out at Riku.</p><p> </p><p>“Ping!” One of the soldiers said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku and Roxas turned. Ping had collapsed in the snow, hand to his side.</p><p><br/>“Oh, no,” Riku said. “I <em> told </em> him to go to the medic.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not entirely sure I slept last night sfbgjdjfbgsd it's too hot here</p><p>Roxas: Wait, how do I know that? I don't cry?<br/>Riku: Look, man. Whatever works.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oh so many ways to be redeemed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You've become art<br/>How could they even start to see<br/>Beyond your presentation when they've got no imagination?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shang had the rest of the soldiers pack up what possessions they had remaining, but pulled Riku and Roxas aside.</p><p> </p><p>“You two knew, didn’t you?” He accused.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“About Mushu?” Roxas asked.</p><p> </p><p>“About <em> what </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Riku said. “This is <em> not </em> about Mushu. This is about something we were unaware of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Mushu?” Shang asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s--”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what? Don’t worry about that,” Riku said. “What was your concern, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Ping’ was actually a woman named Fa Mulan,” Shang said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku looked at Roxas. Roxas looked at Riku.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I wasn’t aware of that,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how <em> I </em> could have been,” Roxas said. “I’m, like, 98% sure she’s the second woman I’ve ever <em> met </em>in my life, if this is true.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t <em> sound </em> right,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know exactly one woman’s name,” Roxas said. “Well, two now, I guess. If there were ever any other women, they have been forgotten.”</p><p> </p><p>Shang turned away from them and muttered something they couldn’t hear, putting a hand to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the big deal about her being a woman, anyways?” Roxas asked. “I mean, Larxene wasn’t that different from the… everyone else. Meaner, maybe, but I think that was a personal thing to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Women are not allowed in the army,” Shang said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Roxas asked. “She showed up at the same level as all your other recruits, and then she did better than them.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not their <em> place </em>,” Shang said. “I suppose your naivete would make it difficult to understand, but there is a way things are done.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku looked at Roxas, covered in blood and exclusively trained for murder, and wondered how Shang could say that without even blinking. He was right, in a way, but Riku still would have blinked a little.</p><p> </p><p>“In any case,” Shang said. “You two will be escorting Fa Mulan to her family home. It will be your <em> final </em> mission for the army.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Better, I guess,” Mulan said. She was still holding her side, a little, but the medic had patched her up pretty well. Mushu was asleep around her shoulders. “Sorry I got you two in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, we probably couldn’t have stayed that much longer anyways,” Riku said. “Surprised we didn’t run into any of the people trying to kill Roxas personally, yet, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still trying to figure out, like, this whole ‘society’ thing,” Roxas said, rapidly changing the subject. “So… women stay home and get married and men go to war? That’s what Shang said?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Mulan said.</p><p> </p><p>“But what if <em> men </em> want to get married?”</p><p> </p><p>“They…” Mulan looked at Riku for help. “Who do you think the women are getting married to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Other women?” Roxas offered. “Was that not what he meant?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mulan said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even if they want to?” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mulan said.</p><p> </p><p>“What about people who aren’t men or women?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They do other things,” Mulan said. “Mostly religious stuff, I think. I haven’t really had the chance to look into it. Lots of… womanly things to do, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes,” Riku said. “The three genders. House, worship, and battle.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, this whole thing,” Roxas said. “Is it the same <em> everywhere </em>? Because Wonderland didn’t seem to have a lot of any of those things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Wonderland?” Mulan asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not important,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Overhead, a bird called, and Roxas and Mulan stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>“Shan Yu’s falcon,” Mulan said. “I-- He must still be alive. We <em> have </em> to warn the army-- and the emperor!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, alright,” Riku said. “Let’s go, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Lovely </em>,” Roxas muttered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Imperial Courtyard was full of Heartless and Nobodies both, the mob focused on a pair familiar to all but Mulan.</p><p> </p><p>“Donald! Goofy!” Mushu exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know them?” Roxas asked, shifting away from the dragon. Would Mushu sell him out to his closer friends?</p><p> </p><p>“‘Course I do,” Mushu said. “C’mon, Mulan, let’s give them a hand with this crowd.”</p><p> </p><p>They began clearing the courtyard, for lack of any better plans.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, combat stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Mushu!” The dog picked Mushu up. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure has,” Mushu said. “How’ve you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have time to catch up,” the duck said. “We’ve got to find--”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas locked eyes with the duck. “Don’t you dare,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“You!” The duck pointed his staff again. “You’re coming with us!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not.” Roxas stood straighter, holding his keys ready at his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… what?” Mushu looked between them. “Someone mind explaining this to me? You’ve got problems with each other?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s hand landed on Roxas’ shoulder. “I trust we can leave you to finish this,” he said. “Unfortunately, it’s time for Roxas and I to be going.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask for your help,” Roxas spat, but he heard the sound of a dark corridor opening up as Riku stepped back with him, and found himself folded into it. Into another place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Shit, I wasn’t aiming,” Riku muttered. “Still, we should be able to rest here a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” Riku said. “Unless there’s some army trying to break in <em> here </em>--”</p><p> </p><p>“Just Heartless,” Roxas said. “And the people who live here, who are mostly furniture.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can handle furniture,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas considered that. He supposed they <em> could </em> handle anything they found here. He’d always managed it before, even when he was by himself.</p><p> </p><p>Even the siege engine, by himself, which he was still bitter about.</p><p> </p><p>He wandered off, looking for something to eat. The servants were furniture, but their master was flesh. There would be food. He sniffed, trying to find something that could lead him to a kitchen, but if any food was being made now, it was behind too many walls, through too many closed doors.</p><p> </p><p>A large amount of shadows erupted around him, and several of the statues sprung to life. At least he wouldn’t be bored.</p><p> </p><p>He summoned his keyblades, ripping through the Heartless until the hallway was empty and shredded and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Too quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, not entirely silent.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas whirled, catching sight of the dragoon passing by the end of the hallway, and gave chase, sliding around the corner and kicking off a suit of armor to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>It took three hits to end the lesser Nobody. If Xaldin was here again, he’d have to try harder than that.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” a voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked up at the woman in front of him. He’d seen her before, on missions, but she’d never seen him. He started to back away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” she said. “Please. Who are you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roxas doesn't know what a heterosexual IS asdfjsjfsadk</p><p>He is still bitter about the fucking siege engine Heartless because I'M still bitter about the fucking siege engine Heartless. I died so many times to that thing. Not as many as I did to the plant coffin thing but still. It was frustrating and the LEAST they could have done would have been to give me an ally for the fight. You know, like they did for the mission I did right before it. Woulda been nice</p><p>Why did the Heartless even need a siege engine? they were literally already inside</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don't take your eyes off me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter the ticking clock<br/>Deepest secrets unlocked<br/>We sing with no regard<br/>To our surroundings, off our guard</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas looked at her, unsure how to react. Had he heard her name? Should he use it, if he had? He wracked his mind, stepping backwards again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you,” she said. “Please, I just need to know if you can help me.”</p><p> </p><p>He froze for a few moments, processing that. “Help you… with what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The… master of this castle,” she said. “Something’s… He’s been acting strangely. I-- Can you help him come to his senses?”</p><p> </p><p>“The beast?” Roxas asked.</p><p> </p><p>“For lack of a better name,” she allowed.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas considered what he knew and what skills he had. “I don’t think there’s anything I can do for him,” he decided.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” she said, wringing her hands in the fabric at the front of her dress, “could you get some friends of ours out of the dungeon, at least? They might be able to do something, if they could talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so,” Roxas allowed. “I’ll see what I can do about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she said. “Thank you <em> so </em> much. I’m Belle. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas hesitated. “I should go help your friends,” he said, and ran off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Roxas had been trying to move the wardrobe for 10 minutes when he heard a sound from down the hall. Instinctively, he ducked behind her, pressing himself against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The sound resolved into more sounds of combat, and then Riku flew through the air and hit the ground nearby with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t try to get up.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas bit his lip, pressing further against the wall, as the beast passed by and walked up the nearby stairs, carrying a familiar glass container and rose.</p><p> </p><p>Like he’d always been, the beast was <em> loud </em> . Every footfall heavy, every breath seeming to echo, every motion slicing through the air, the master of <em> this </em> castle existed at an impossible volume. Roxas could barely stand it.</p><p> </p><p>But soon, the beast passed, and the sound of him moved down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Riku groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you <em> are </em> still alive,” Roxas said, approaching idly as Riku healed himself and began to stand.</p><p> </p><p>“I was looking for you,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of <em> course </em> you were,” Roxas said. “It’s not like you have anything better to do.” He turned to the wardrobe. “I <em> need </em>to get through this door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, why didn’t you just <em> say </em> so?” She huffed, and hopped out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“What <em> other </em>reason would I have to try to move you?” Roxas snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, easy--”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask <em> you </em>,” he snapped at Riku. Then he went through the door, Riku (of course) following him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> trying </em> to help you, you know,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask you to do that, either,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Riku said. “But if you didn’t want me around <em> and </em> could open corridors by yourself, you’d have left me behind by now.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas turned and glared at Riku, but the other boy’s face was obscured by his hood. It had been, Roxas realized, since they’d arrived in China.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the smugness that radiated off him wasn’t easy to miss.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re stuck with me,” Riku said. “Better learn to live with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an asshole,” Roxas muttered, crossing his arms and the room. “You won’t leave me alone, you <em> cheated, </em> you--”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it really cheating if we didn’t set any rules beforehand?” Riku asked. He sounded amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Roxas stopped short of actually attempting to open the door. Something about it…</p><p> </p><p>He jumped backwards as the possessors in the door began to attack, calling to their brethren.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, I think you just attract fights,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas threw Oblivion at him. “Shut up and kill things.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku caught it and shrugged.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the possessors were defeated, the door to the dungeon swung open.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Riku said, looking inside. “All that to tell the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas bumped him aside, looking into the dungeon. “Oh, hey,” he said. “The clock <em> and </em> the candle.” And a teapot, which he was pretty sure he hadn't seen before.</p><p> </p><p>“Candelabrum,” Lumiere corrected. “And who might you two be?”</p><p> </p><p>“A wardrobe, at least, I can <em> understand </em>,” Riku muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting you out of jail,” Roxas said, focusing on the task at hand instead of letting himself wonder where exactly Riku drew the line. “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you, dear,” the teapot said. “I’m Mrs. Potts. What are your names?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… not really important,” Riku said. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to use the secret passageway,” Cogsworth said, hopping past them into the dungeon’s antechamber.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with the door?” Roxas gestured at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Simply won’t do,” Lumiere agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s right there,” Roxas said. “Unlocked. Unguarded. <em> Why </em> can we not--”</p><p> </p><p>“Secret passageway, very necessary,” Mrs. Potts muttered.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them led Roxas and Riku to a balcony over the antechamber.</p><p> </p><p>“Secret passageway.” Lumiere gestured.</p><p> </p><p>“This is wider than I am tall,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” Cogsworth said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Half an hour of what could charitably be called a minigame later, they emerged from the other end of the ‘secret’ passageway.</p><p> </p><p>“We are <em> literally </em> just up the stairs,” Roxas said, dumbfounded. “The regular door that we <em> could </em> have used is <em> right there </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am experiencing regrets,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts started down the hallway, towards the beast’s room. Riku started to follow them, but Roxas grabbed his sleeve. “Are you <em> that </em> excited to get thrown down a hallway again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to let it happen to <em> them </em>?” Riku jerked his head at the retreating ex-prisoners.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas considered that for a moment, before letting go of Riku’s sleeve and grumbling down the hall after them.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway there, he froze, and Riku bumped into him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you--”</p><p> </p><p>“Sh!” Roxas raised a hand.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t make out the words, this far away, through a closed door, and over the sounds of the beast’s general presence, but he knew the voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Xaldin’s in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Riku muttered.</p><p> </p><p>They turned to leave, but the door behind them slammed open and they heard the beast rushing down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas dropped to the floor and Riku ducked behind a statue as the beast passed them by, not even acknowledging their presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s he going?” Riku asked, leaving his makeshift shelter to help Roxas off the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas pushed him away. “Belle,” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Two dragoons appeared in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, Roxas,” Xaldin said. “Mind introducing me to your new friend?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Riku: Surely this castle is a good place for us to go and perhaps rest<br/>The castle:<br/></p><p>Roxas: I hate you<br/>Riku: *scrolling through my google doc in distress*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. As the clouds roll by</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh, won't you come with me?<br/>Where the moon is made of gold<br/>And in the morning sun<br/>We'll be sailing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas didn’t have time to react before Riku pulled him through another corridor, the two emerging in the large, ornate ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>Also, Belle was there.</p><p> </p><p>She gestured vaguely at them. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve taken him!” Roxas complained.</p><p> </p><p>“You say that about everyone, how am <em> I </em> supposed to know when you’re right,” Riku said. Then he turned to Belle. “Ma’am, I <em> don’t </em> think this room is going to be a safe place to stand in a few moments. Unless you’re about to reveal a combat proficiency, you should probably go.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, and ran to a door. Roxas smelled the outside for a few moments as she went through.</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin appeared on the ballroom’s upper level, hood up. “There you are,” he said. “You know, Roxas, if you don’t come back soon, we’ll be forced to conclude that you really <em> have </em> betrayed us.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s your personal problem,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin responded by summoning his lances.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas, key?” Riku shifted, ready to receive a blade or dodge a spear.</p><p> </p><p>“Get your own,” Roxas said, summoning his keyblades and running up a pillar at Xaldin.</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin swore in surprise, jumping backwards and sending a few lances flying. Roxas was able to dodge, mostly, but one of them skimmed his leg as he reached the upper level. He hissed, wincing, but continued his approach.</p><p> </p><p>His keyblade clashed against two of Xaldin’s lances, positioned to parry, and he had to jump and push down on them to dodge lances three, four, and five as they positioned themselves where his abdomen <em> had </em> been. One of them moved around, attempting to slash at Riku as the other boy’s dark corridor closed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Riku ducked under the spear, and Xaldin roared as the boy’s significantly not key shaped blade slammed into his back.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas tumbled over Xaldin’s head, yelping, and landed hard and dizzy on the ground behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get lost,” Riku said. “He’s not with you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s <em> your </em> decision,” Xaldin growled.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Riku shrugged as Roxas recovered his senses and stood back up. “But I think he’s made it pretty clear that it’s his.”</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin growled, lances pointing again.</p><p> </p><p>“You tell Xemnas I’ll return when I decide I want to,” Roxas said, pointing Oathkeeper. “Until then, leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>They stood there for a few moments, glaring each other down and running the numbers. Roxas was pretty confident that his were better.</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin seemed to think so, too. After a few moments, he muttered “Disappointing,” and disappeared through a dark corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… you’re not <em> seriously </em> planning on going back, are you?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I only ever wanted answers,” Roxas said. “Who am I? Why do I have a keyblade? Or-- two, now, I guess. Stuff like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Riku said, a little awkwardly. “Little things, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked at him skeptically. “You-- You <em> know </em>, don’t you?” He accused.</p><p> </p><p>Riku raised his hands defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> do </em>!” Roxas pointed Oblivion at him.</p><p> </p><p>“And if I tell you, and you go back, and they kill you, what then?” Riku asked. “Is it really worth knowing, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas brandished Oblivion a little more forcefully.</p><p> </p><p>Riku sighed, putting his hands down. “You’re Roxas,” he said. “You wield keyblades because you have a strong heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those are shitty answers,” Roxas grumbled, dispelling the blades. “Do you even know what the deal is with the fucking duck?”</p><p> </p><p>“There is a man named DiZ who thinks killing you in some specific way will fix the memories of my best friend,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s dumb as hell,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“The person with the memory magic said she needed you so she could finish fixing him,” Riku said. “Still, not quite sure where he got the rest of that from.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Roxas said. “This random guy I’ve never met wants me dead because this random woman--”</p><p> </p><p>“Your twin sister,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, continue,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I--” Roxas looked around the ballroom, turning away from Riku to avoid looking at him. “I have a sister,” he breathed.</p><p> </p><p>The idea felt right, in a way. A sister. She would have stood next to him, a strange mirror of himself, in a way. Similar in all ways but the definable ones. It fit. Too well.</p><p> </p><p>He’d known, hadn’t he? How had he forgotten? How <em> dare </em> he forget?</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s voice brought him back to reality, and he found he was half curled in on himself, eyes stinging. He wiped them, straightening.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we should stay here,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku was about to respond when the door that Belle hadn’t gone through opened. Roxas heard a faint sniffing, and stiffened, at first thinking that the Organization was back already.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the dog.</p><p> </p><p>Riku summoned a corridor, taking Roxas’ hand and nodding through it. Roxas retrieved his hand, and the two left the ballroom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you have <em> good </em> news,” Saix sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin was scuffed up, sure, but not enough that Saix thought it warranted a retreat. Xemnas would think similarly, he was sure.</p><p> </p><p>“He <em> did </em> say he intends to return,” Xaldin said. “Eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix pinched the bridge of his nose. “‘Eventually’ being <em> when, </em> precisely?”</p><p> </p><p>“When he decides he wants to, he said,” Xaldin allowed. “Still! He <em> did </em> use the word ‘when’.”</p><p> </p><p>“DiZ is more likely to catch him than he is to decide to return,” Saix said. “His <em> cloaked </em> thrall--”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems to have defected,” Xaldin said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Xaldin said, sensing a chance to avoid punishment. “He’s with Roxas now. Those two… sure do fight together.” Xaldin rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“That is… interesting,” Saix said. “If <em> he’s </em> not working with DiZ anymore, we might be able to make him useful. I will discuss this with the superior. In the meantime…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Xaldin tried not to look <em> too </em> pleased with himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m updating the chore chart,” Saix said.</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin’s face drained of blood, expression freezing in place.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx would appreciate not being on bathroom duty for at least a month. Saix turned and walked away, leaving Xaldin to think about what he’d done.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re limping,” Riku said. “Maybe we should rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here?” Roxas gestured around at the caverns around them, at the air that made him more tired than he had any right to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not seeing anywhere <em> better </em> at the moment,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Roxas said. “Really.” He cast a cure spell on himself. “All better. See?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… still limping.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“You literally did.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas crossed his arms and kept walking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Demyx, who is now on dishes:<br/>Lexaeus, who is used to working with Xaldin on dishes:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Makes no difference anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everybody dresses in clothes so fine<br/>Everybody's pockets are weighted down<br/>Everybody's sipping ambrosia wine<br/>In a goldmine in Hadestown</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the edge of his hearing, pounding feet and heavy breathing caught Roxas’ attention. He turned around, scanning the cavern for whoever was running.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t ask,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx appeared, running towards them and continuously glancing behind himself, as though being pursued.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Roxas!” He said. Then, as he passed them, “Bye Roxas!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye,” Roxas said, a little dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Riku said. “He was running away from <em> something. </em> Let’s get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can probably--” Roxas began, but Riku had the audacity to <em> pick him up </em> and start running, too.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eventually, they found themselves near the exit of the strange, cavernous space, and Riku <strike> mercifully </strike> set Roxas down.</p><p> </p><p>It was warmer here, Roxas was pretty sure. His face felt flushed with the heat.</p><p> </p><p>“We should be good now,” Riku said. “How are you holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, silly me,” Riku muttered. “Let’s go. I think we’re pretty near somewhere we can find a crowd.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Roxas said. “Bystanders.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Roxas was surprised to find they’d gone to the colosseum. He hadn’t realized there were weird, evil caverns nearby.</p><p> </p><p>They blended with the crowd, as people bustled into the stadium to watch the match. It was a big, loud affair; Roxas had to cover his ears.</p><p> </p><p>It was some big guy against some bigger monster. Privately, Roxas felt he could have beaten them both, especially since the guy was looking pretty tired. Still, the crowd was pretty excited about the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the man had won, and after a bit of cheering the crowd flowed out of the stadium, bumping and jostling each other to the point where Roxas wasn’t sure if half the people in it were even walking, or if they were just along for the ride like he was.</p><p> </p><p>When the crowd dispersed, he was alone.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around. Locals, but no one wearing a coat like his.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should say hi to Phil, while I’m here,” he said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. It’d been a while since he’d been around, and Phil might have something new for him to hit.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of wandering, he found himself somewhere he recognized and could navigate from. From there, it was a simple matter of walking.</p><p> </p><p>He entered the room that led to the floor of the colosseum. Inside were Phil, the man from the fight, and a woman Roxas didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you, you need to rest,” the woman said. “You’re overdoing it, Wonderboy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t disappoint them,” the big man said. “The people want to see a hero, I--” He stopped, noticing Roxas. “Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Roxas said stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>Phil turned. “There <em> you </em> are!” He crossed his arms. “I’ve got some <em> questions </em> for you, Roxas.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas took a step back, trying not to fold in on himself too much. He was in trouble. He’d never been <em> in trouble </em> with Phil before. What would that mean? What would happen?</p><p> </p><p>“Disappearing <em> again </em>?” Phil demanded. “Don’t you have any concept of--”</p><p> </p><p>“Phil,” the man said. “You’re scaring the kid. He probably just got nervous from all the things that kept interrupting the games.”</p><p> </p><p>“It <em> can </em> be a little intimidating,” the woman said. “Besides, look at him.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas straightened indignantly. “What’s <em> that </em> supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Meg,” Phil said. “He’s a tough kid, thanks to yours truly, but he can’t just keep running off like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t take <em> all </em> the credit,” Roxas complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, kid,” Phil said. “<em> Who </em> trained you? <em> Who </em> let you fight in the games? <em> Who </em> got you all the opponents you beat to get stronger?”</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing there you’re solely responsible for is the second one,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“The nerve of some people.” Phil threw his hands in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Phil! Hercules! Meg!” The duck’s voice called.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas bolted, hopping over the rope and running into the colosseum proper to the sound of complaints from everyone around him. When he was at the other end of the arena, he turned, summoning his keyblades and waiting.</p><p> </p><p>After a tense minute, the duck and dog appeared, followed by a grizzled, imposing stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> This </em> is who you’re looking for?” The stranger looked at them uneasily. “He’s a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“He sure looks like one, doesn’t he?” The duck pointed his staff. He did that a lot, Roxas felt. “He’s playing at being human, to deceive a friend of ours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I’m <em> right </em> here,” Roxas said. “I can <em> hear </em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sora needs you to wake up,” the dog said. “We’d appreciate it if you’d come with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas’ grip on his keyblades tightened. “Make me!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Is there any progress you can make at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Namine said. The next step to take was the last one, and the last step was one she couldn’t take, as things stood.</p><p> </p><p>DiZ hissed. “All we need is Roxas, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can finish this, if you get Roxas,” Namine said.</p><p> </p><p>DiZ whirled and stalked out of the room again.</p><p> </p><p>Namine hoped he wasn’t going to get the boy himself. If he tried, he could ruin <em> everything. </em></p><p> </p><p>Roxas’ departure from the Organization had been unexpected, as had Riku’s departure from DiZ’s uneasy alliance and the awakening of Donald and Goofy to take his place.</p><p> </p><p>Things weren’t at all going to plan. Namine supposed that was to be expected; she didn’t have any experience making plans like this. But it was something she was having to learn quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Namine could only survive here so long as she was useful.</p><p> </p><p>Namine would have to stay useful as long as she could.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Saix hadn’t wanted to have this conversation with Axel.</p><p> </p><p>He knew what this would mean, of course, which was the primary issue. The order, the one they’d both expected and (dare he say it) dreaded since Roxas’ departure, wasn’t one Saix had wanted to deliver, even as he knew it gave him one last chance to speak to his old companion.</p><p> </p><p>Axel would leave. Saix knew it-- <em> had </em> known it, almost since Roxas had appeared before them in the round room a year before. Axel would leave, and Saix would be forced to carry out their true mission alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Axel,” Saix said, and saw in the other man’s face that he knew what the rest of this conversation was going to be. Now, too, Axel saw this future stretching out before them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He looked at Saix, pleadingly, as if that could change things. As if a remembered sorrow could prevent this order from being a reality, perhaps, or cause Saix to abandon all this work, all this sacrifice, with him.</p><p> </p><p>Saix took a deep breath, but did not allow himself to sigh. “The kill order has been given,” he said. “Make your preparations and go.”</p><p> </p><p>He said it in such a way that anyone but Axel would hear an unspoken <em> and do your duty. </em> Anyone but Axel would assume Saix had no idea what Axel was about to do, or at the very least that he wasn’t encouraging it.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Axel sighed, and brushed past Saix. Their hands brushed each other in one silent act of rebellion, one that could be ignored by anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Axel left, and Saix knew they’d never be able to love each other again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Donald and Goofy are trying to appeal to Roxas' better nature, but he's got a couple of tricks up his sleeve (common sense and self preservation)</p><p>Saix: I'm like dropping hints that Axel needs to leave the Organization for his own good<br/>Saix, turning to Axel: Boss says it's time to kill Roxas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I know who you pretend I am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toss your dirty shoes in my washing machine heart<br/>Baby, bang it up inside<br/>I'm not wearing my usual lipstick<br/>I thought maybe we would kiss tonight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald and Goofy went down pretty easily, all things considered, which left Roxas glaring at the stranger, challenging him.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked back at him, face impassive but sword drawn.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas heard the sound of a dark corridor behind him as the stranger’s face drew down in concern. As Riku’s footsteps emerged, the strange man lunged.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas dove to the side, barely avoiding the sword as he hit the ground. The man was standing over him, now, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, man?” Roxas demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you’d be able to dodge,” the man said. “Where did he…”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, yeah, uh,” Roxas said. “Why are you trying to kill my ride?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m told he betrayed his comrades,” Auron said. “A despicable thing to do, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Roxas said, awkwardly, starting to push himself away along the ground. “Well, uh, I have to get going now. Good talk.”</p><p> </p><p>The sword embedded itself in the rocky ground next to his shoulder. “Unfortunately for you, I made my promises already,” the man said. “Surrender now, and you’ll be taken unharmed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, I won’t have any <em> stab wounds </em> on the way to my <em> ritual sacrifice </em> ,” Roxas muttered. “That’s a <em> real </em> good deal. Anyone ever tell you you should be a diplomat?”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger paused. “I must have missed something. What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good for you.” Roxas popped into a standing position, bringing his keyblades down on the man and driving him away from his sword.</p><p> </p><p>A bolt of lightning struck him, throwing him off balance, and he heard Donald yell “Now, Auron!”</p><p> </p><p>Auron grabbed Roxas’ wrists, and he struggled to free himself for a few moments as he was dragged over to DiZ’s envoy. When it became clear that wasn’t going to work, he bared his teeth and bit down on the man’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>That worked.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas ran, jumping from the arena and into the stands. Riku reappeared next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Heads up,” he said. “We’ve got <em> more </em> company.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh--” Roxas began, but he stopped when he realized what Riku was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>A giant, multi headed monster slammed into the ground of the colosseum and roared. Roxas hissed back at it.</p><p> </p><p>The three in the arena were forcibly distracted by this new addition to the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go,” Roxas said. “While we have the time. That Auron guy--”</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> not </em> confident in their ability to handle this,” Riku said. “I’ve got an idea. On my signal, toss me a pot.” Then he jumped into the fray.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making less than no sense right now!” Roxas called after him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eventually, the Hydra was defeated.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the big idea?” Donald demanded, shaking his finger at Riku.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Sora would never accept it, if someone died for him,” Riku said, turning away. It was a true enough reason, and probably the only one they would accept.</p><p> </p><p>The simple fact of the matter was that Riku didn’t want Roxas gone. Sure, he wanted Sora back, but he couldn’t accept that Roxas’ death was the only way to do that.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t accept that, because…</p><p> </p><p>He returned to Roxas’ side, placing a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “Ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Roxas said, still glaring at Donald and Goofy.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was probably never going to like him, Riku knew. They’d fought, and Riku had won, which Roxas was treating as an unforgivable slight.</p><p> </p><p>If he’d done it without relying on Ansem’s darkness, maybe it would have been different. Or, more likely, Roxas would have fixated on something besides “cheating”.</p><p> </p><p>Riku opened them a corridor, and they walked through it together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Where’s this?” Roxas looked around, trying to disguise his curiosity as simple pragmatism.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Disney Castle,” Riku said. “A friend of mine lives here. Maybe we can get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas considered that. The way they’d jumped through the last two worlds, he wasn’t entirely sure how long it’d been since he’d last slept.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t use the corridors inside without frightening the security system,” Riku said, “but I’ve got a room here. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas followed Riku through the castle, hoping his investigations were perceived as an alertness rather than wonder.</p><p> </p><p>There were thorns around one of the doors they passed, but Riku’s only response was to walk faster.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they reached a room with a bed and a chair and a desk and a carpet and a window and--</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to fall if you lean out that much farther,” Riku said, placing his hands on Roxas’ waist and pulling him back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas moved to another part of the room, hurriedly. “It’s just… hot in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t sound convinced, which was weird. It was <em> definitely </em> hot in here. Roxas could barely <em> think </em> for the heat of it making his face flush.</p><p> </p><p>“You can take off your coat for now, if it’s too hot,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, thinking of that possibility made the room even hotter. “I’m fine,” he said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Namine turned, backing away from the dark corridor that had appeared directly behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Out of it stepped the Organization’s assassin, and she ran cold.</p><p> </p><p>Axel looked around, apparently casual.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d think he was planning to receive a newborn Nobody, not a reawakening Heartless,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Namine asked. “I thought you let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did, but it looks like you got captured again,” he said. “I’m here to offer you a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed. “What does the Organization want now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you misunderstand!” Axel waved his hands placatingly. “I’m not <em> with </em> them anymore. See, Xemnas put down the kill order on Roxas, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She yelped. “No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, yes,” Axel said. “Look, <em> DiZ </em> is gonna kill <em> you, </em> right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Namine said. “I’m still useful.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you can’t be useful forever,” Axel said. “Sooner or later, he’ll get sick of you.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed bitterly. “He’s already sick of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So come with me,” Axel said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m offering to save your life,” Axel said. “In turn, DiZ doesn’t have a reason to kill Roxas anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Namine considered that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, we could take the sleeper, if you think it’d help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that won’t be an issue,” she said. “Just give me a minute, and we can be on our way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Axel’s voice was slow and unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“But be ready to go on my word,” Namine said. “<em> He’ll </em> notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you about to do?” Axel crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Namine smiled at him. “I’m going to wake Sora up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Namine: I can't wake up Sora until we get Roxas here<br/>DiZ: clearly we NEED be ritually sacrificing Roxas<br/>Namine, who just wanted someone around who could fight, didn't have any history of working with DiZ, and wouldn't be rubbing sleep from his eyes, so that she could feel reasonably safe: wait--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Now your willow's fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>See me now, a ray of light in the moondance<br/>See me now, I cannot leave this place<br/>Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest<br/>Don't ask me, to follow where you lead</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku had fallen asleep leaning against the bed, but it was still too warm for Roxas. It didn’t help that he was painfully aware of Riku’s presence, close and unmitigated by any sort of wall or barrier.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure he’d ever tried to sleep so close to someone before.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> had </em> taken off his coat, in an attempt to cool down, and he lay on top of the covers of this strange, soft bed and looked up at a ceiling with stars painted on it, and he couldn’t sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to think of dreams he’d had before, thinking maybe they could lull him into the sleep they came from, but found that he could not remember them.</p><p> </p><p>There was a drop of legitimate sorrow in their place, as though left in exchange. That, he felt, was strangest of all, and the strange sorrow gnawed at him alongside the heat and the awareness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sora was very confused, when he woke up, but Namine pulled on the coat Riku had managed to secure for her before he’d left and Axel wrestled him into one of Roxas’ left behind spares, and DiZ had only <em> just </em> opened the door when they fled.</p><p> </p><p>“What is <em> happening </em>?” Sora managed when the party stopped under a stairway in the Hollow Bastion. “Do I know you people?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Axel said, looking at Namine.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, his memories from Castle Oblivion aren’t mutually intelligible with some of his more important ones,” Namine said. “Trying to make him remember us would only cause more damage. The others were the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>“The others--” Sora said. “You mean Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d reckon she does,” Jiminy said, hopping out from Sora’s hood.</p><p> </p><p>Axel jumped in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“My journals are all blank, too, by the looks of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s weird,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, uh,” Namine said. “I’m… pretty sure Larxene swapped them out at one point. She probably took your originals with her when she died.”</p><p> </p><p>“When she <em> what </em>?” Sora asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, we did <em> not </em> give her enough credit for her pickpocket skills, did we?” Axel said. “Did she make the fakes, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marluxia loved forgery and fraud,” Namine said. “He was ‘a messy bitch who loves drama’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Larxene quote,” Axel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we back up?” Sora pushed. “Are you saying I forgot people <em> dying </em> ? How many people died in this Castle Oblivion place? What <em> happened </em>? Where are Donald and Goofy?”</p><p> </p><p>Axel and Namine looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Internal power struggle,” Axel said. “As for your other friends, they’re… looking for a friend of <em> mine </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone wants to kill him, so much,” Namine said. “I’ll admit, part of that’s my fault. I was stalling for time.”</p><p> </p><p>“On the plus side,” Axel said. “They should stop now that DiZ doesn’t have you two anymore. <em> We </em> just have to find him, and then you three can all be siblings together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed something again,” Sora said. “I’m pretty sure I know who all my relatives are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Axel said again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Sora,” Namine said. “I’m Namine, Kairi’s Nobody made from half of your body when your hearts left it. The person Donald and Goofy are looking for is Roxas, <em> your </em> Nobody from the same event.”</p><p> </p><p>Sora blinked at her. “What’s a Nobody?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, won’t this be an afternoon,” Axel laughed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Riku jolted awake, standing as Roxas rolled over to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see his face,” he whispered. “Wh-- Namine, what did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Roxas sat up. “I thought that was what you wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-- It <em> is, </em> but she was so <em> insistent </em> she needed you to-- I just-- What changed?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas stood, stretching, and belatedly remembered he’d forgotten to put his coat back on. Where had it…?</p><p> </p><p>“She wouldn’t have been so insistent if there were other avenues she hadn’t tried,” Riku continued, oblivious to Roxas’ search. “Was-- Was she <em> lying </em> ? Why would she lie about <em> that </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>There. Roxas picked it up and pulled it back on.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas stiffened, surprised by the sudden change of subject. “Oh,” he said. “Uh… fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku sighed. “We can stay a bit longer, if you need more rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t,” Roxas insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Not once.” Riku poked Roxas’ cheek, and Roxas felt his face heat up. Was it some kind of spell? Was Riku bothering him with the heat on purpose? “Not <em> once </em> have you been telling me the truth, when you’ve said you’re fine. You know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked away from him. “Not like it matters. I take it you’ll be wanting to go back to your friend, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” Roxas said. “It’s f-- I’ll be-- I can handle myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving you behind,” Riku said. “Just because DiZ <em> shouldn’t </em> be after you anymore doesn’t mean he won’t be, and the Organization is still--”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t <em> need </em> your help!” Roxas snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Did it ever occur to you that maybe I <em> want </em> to help you?” Riku snapped back. “Maybe I made my own choice to stick with you? I <em> know </em> I don’t have to! I never <em> did </em> <em>!</em> That doesn’t mean I want to leave you behind!”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas couldn’t see Riku’s face, under his hood, but nonetheless the two glared at each other for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Get some sleep,” Riku sighed, breaking the moment. “Sora will take care of Namine. That’s the kind of guy he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not tired,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re <em> both </em> tired,” Riku said, with a softness in his voice that left no room for argument.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Roxas took longer to get to sleep than Riku would have liked, but eventually the other boy was breathing softly, and his face had relaxed to an expression it’d probably never achieve in his waking hours.</p><p> </p><p>It was… cute.</p><p> </p><p>Riku didn’t try to stop himself from staring. Some part of his mind tried to rationalize it; he <em> had </em> to keep an eye on Roxas, being the trouble magnet that he was. But it was a weak excuse, and he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>Riku lay down in the bed, next to him. What would Sora think of him now, willing to betray DiZ and leave him to sleep. DiZ’s explanation of the situation, whatever that was, would be the first one to reach him.</p><p> </p><p>It was an unfortunate fact of life, that chronology was important.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was the matter of his face. <em> Ansem’s </em> face. He hadn’t even let Roxas see since their departure from DiZ’s base. Roxas hated him anyways, and had already seen it. Sora…</p><p> </p><p>Sora wouldn’t even consider that he might be Riku, he realized, with this voice and face all too familiar and all too threatening.</p><p> </p><p>Sora would hate him now, too.</p><p> </p><p>For seeming to be Ansem. For leaving him behind.</p><p> </p><p>He reached up, to--</p><p> </p><p>To what?</p><p> </p><p>He rolled over, looking at the ceiling and away from Roxas, and covered his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Trying not to worry anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sora: can I get an explanation? can I /please/ get an explanation??<br/>Namine: sure<br/>Sora: wait really??</p><p>Riku: it's not gay if he's just objectively very cute, right?<br/>His one brain cell: :|</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I know I'm not afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She zaps all my energy and it's worth it<br/>Like a bright bolt of light heading my way<br/>She travels by rocket ship and it's perfect<br/>Now I know where I'm going every Friday</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas awoke to the sound of approaching footsteps, wrapped in blankets and Riku’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>He would have ignored it, except that one of the approaching pair sounded like they had had webbed feet.</p><p> </p><p>He squirmed. “Riku,” he hissed. “Riku, we have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku groaned, grip tightening in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mf?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to <em> go </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Riku jerked away from him, falling out of the bed with a loud thud. The footsteps sped up, and the door opened, revealing Donald and Goofy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” The duck pointed.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said your <em> friend </em> lived here!” Roxas complained, jumping down to help Riku upright.</p><p> </p><p>Riku didn’t answer, instead calling forth a dark corridor behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t get away with this forever, Ansem!” Goofy said as Riku and Roxas staggered backwards.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That’s… a lot,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Axel said.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them sat on the bench they’d taken over, waiting for something to happen, or someone else to suggest something.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we go get Kairi?” Namine asked. “She might appreciate being included, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Sora agreed. Kairi <em> would </em> appreciate being included, and <em> Sora </em> would appreciate having someone around that he actually knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Axel said. “We don’t have a coat for her, I can’t take her through a corridor.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’re the coats even for?” Sora asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Darkness,” Axel said. “Without’em, the darkness in the corridor will latch onto the darkness inside you and pull you apart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Sora said. “Kairi’s a Princess of Heart. Does that change anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Axel considered that. “Yeah, probably,” he said. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The air was salty, and the ground beneath their feet was coarse and wet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Riku,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Riku turned. There was no sign of hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d they call you Ansem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Riku said. “That. Uh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been using aliases this whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise to let me finish if I explain?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Roxas stepped forward, <em> almost </em> entering Riku’s personal space.</p><p> </p><p>“I told DiZ my name was Ansem when I was working with him,” Riku said quickly. “I was-- I was a lot of things. Mostly upset.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“My name really <em> is </em> Riku,” Riku said. “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“He has your friend,” Roxas said. “And my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Roxas didn’t quite cross his arms, per se, but the position was similar. He held himself, unsure of what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, Riku’s hands came to rest lightly on his shoulders. “Do you want to go into town? It’ll be harder to find us there.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas thought of the chaotic mess of people they’d be hiding themselves in. The crowd at the colosseum had been… a lot, and it wasn’t an experience he was particularly interested in repeating. Still, it’d probably help them cheat death a little longer, if for no other reason than that no one else in the Organization would want to be around that many people, either.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” he said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kairi sat on the beach, watching the sunset and wondering when the universe was going to stop leaving her behind.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes and leaned back, thinking of the pink sky above her and the water that reflected it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Still nothing?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Still nothing,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s a shame.” </em> Olette’s voice was distant, as it always was, but something about that hurt more than it had before. Kairi was drifting away from the people around her, and her friends who were far away couldn’t help her. <em> “I was hoping you could come and visit soon.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Me, too. I want to meet you for real.” For a moment, she saw a sunset she could never have seen before.</p><p> </p><p>The view looked out over a town and a forest, with land that stretched farther before reaching the sea than Kairi could ever remember being.</p><p> </p><p>She and Olette had found they could talk to each other by accident, about a year ago. They weren’t entirely sure why, but Olette had mentioned encountering a strange girl in town the day before, wearing a sundress that might have been a nightgown and buying colored pencils.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Something about her just stood out,” </em> Olette had said. <em> “I don’t know what it was, precisely. Might have been the dress. It seemed a bit light for the weather.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Kairi had laughed and doubted such a thing were possible. The coldest place she’d been had been half in darkness, still. And Olette had told her about Twilight Town, and how the seasons changed even though the sun never really set and never really rose.</p><p> </p><p>To live under a pink and orange sky with Olette, Kairi thought, must be amazing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kairi, are you still there?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Just thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Olette’s laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You remember that boy I told you about?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The one you forgot?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I remembered him.”</p><p> </p><p>Olette paused. <em> “And?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“And he’s my brother!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How did you forget your brother??” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” The tide was beginning to lap at her feet. She’d have to go home soon. “We all did, though. I think something happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Olette sighed. <em> “Do you think it’s over now?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Some part of it, for sure, but the whole thing? I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>There were footsteps in the sand, a little way down the beach.</p><p> </p><p>Kairi sat up, opening her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Approaching her was a red haired man, a blonde girl, and…</p><p> </p><p>“Sora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kairi!” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>She stood and ran to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, both of them beginning to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been?” She pulled back, looking into his face. “Who are these people? What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Sora said. “See, funny story, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which Kairi has consumed so much lesbianism juice she has psychically connected with another lesbian. That's a thing that happens, right? I'm pretty sure my lesbian friends are psychic</p><p>Because of all the mutual siblings Kairi and Sora have I decided to write them as being siblings from the get-go. It's simpler this way</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Don't you trust your senses?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something in the air intoxicates me<br/>Is somebody there?<br/>A touch, a truth, a dare<br/>Whispered to the trees, yet so unaware</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Town was quiet, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that it was dark by the time they reached it probably had something to do with it, but the town was quiet. Quiet like the Dark City in the World That Never Was, which was to say that there was a backdrop of scratching motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dusk slid up to them, and Riku drew his blade, but Roxas put out a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This dusk was strong enough to have a leaning. A little stronger, and it would have been a samurai. One of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh,” Roxas said, putting a finger to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dusk dropped to the ground, sliding around him affectionately. He reached out, letting it touch its head to his gloved hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aster and lily flowers. Black hair. The tide. Seashells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t know,” Roxas muttered. “I… don’t remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dusk slid around him again, before disappearing into the night. She-- somehow Roxas knew that, now-- would probably not approach them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was… looking for someone,” Roxas said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that common?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of.” He started walking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of?” Riku followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kind of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a silence, as they continued through the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any particular </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why ‘kind of’, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like to know?” Roxas laughed, and sped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey!” Riku kept pace. “I’m just curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating,” Roxas said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku sighed. “And you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the asshole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Roxas said. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheated,</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget?” Riku threw up his hands. “Look, is this really the time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say it’s the perfect time to discuss game etiquette, wouldn’t you, Roxas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas was about to respond, but stopped as he processed the situation, bones chilling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A card flew past his face, embedding itself in the wall behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cheating,</span>
  </em>
  <span> well--” Luxord shrugged, sitting himself down on the edge of a roof-- “I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Xemnas</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested in having a, ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>discussion</span>
  </em>
  <span> with your companion, as to how you two came to travel together. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be his penance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers, and a card appeared between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?” Roxas spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk.” Luxord waved his finger scoldingly. “You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think this is a personal visit, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas took a step back. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be what Luxord was implying. He’d been planning to go home, eventually. They wouldn’t really…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dodged to the side, as another card flew at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, they would. Luxord was here to kill him. Great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas had never fought Luxord on his own before. He ran, going over what he knew about the man’s fighting style from watching him fight Heartless, and considered his options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could call for any Nobodies in the area that might be loyal to him, if he was willing to let Luxord do the same, but Luxord had probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>brought</span>
  </em>
  <span> his. Bad idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sneaking up on him wouldn’t work. Roxas was loud, as Nobodies went. Luxord would have a better chance of sneaking up on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brute force? Luxord wasn’t the brute force type. It might work, if he could--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something collided with his head and knocked him to the ground. Rattled, he started pushing himself upright, but froze as he found himself looking at a gambler Nobody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheater!” He whined. “I didn’t call any of mine, that’s not fair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxord appeared behind him, picking him up by his hood. “Disappointing, but I suppose not inaccurate. Call them, then,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxord placed a card under his chin. “Call. Them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bell over the town began to ring, loud and suffocating, and as one the Nobodies in town dropped to the ground, covering their ears or writhing in sound based agony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, it stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas stood, shakily, and wiped his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxord’s hand closed on his ankle. “Where is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas tried to pull away, but ended up falling backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where. Is. It.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Roxas asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb. I’m not letting you have it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--” Roxas began, but he stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway down the road, a dusk was digging through a deck of cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxord followed his gaze and muttered something unsavory under his breath. He pushed himself upright, taking hold of Roxas’ hood again, and marched up the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he reached the dusk, she seemed to find what she was looking for, taking one of the cards and fleeing the mess she had left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxord snapped one of the cards into his hand and put it under Roxas’ chin again. “Give it,” he ordered the dusk calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dusk, about twenty yards away, looked at them and hissed angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Luxord said, the card in his hand inching its way towards Roxas’ throat. “Give it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hissed again. Images of dust and dissipation flashed across Roxas’ mind, even at the distance she maintained, projected to anyone who could think to see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxord sighed. “It’s one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What’s it saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that much is obvious,” Roxas said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxord shook him a little. “I’m asking for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason,</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The card pressed closer still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t want to,” he said quickly. “She said you’re going to kill me anyways, so it doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> matter, actually,” Luxord said. “Make it give my card back. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas looked up at him, and back at the dusk on the road. He wouldn’t be able to break free fast enough. “Give him his card back,” he whispered. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the dusk approached, carrying the card in what could charitably have been called her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxord took the card he had away from Roxas’ neck and reached for the one the dusk was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku burst out of it, blade first, slashing at Luxord and sending him staggering backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas pulled himself free, summoning his keyblades and ducking under Riku’s strikes to get in a few hits of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luxord jumped backwards, through a corridor that deposited him on a rooftop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disappointing,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas stiffened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another corridor behind him, close enough to hear, and his breath caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here,” Riku said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas stepped backwards, not even thinking to argue.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roxas is specifically designed for murder but emotionally he's not ready to /fully/ turn on the people who designed him just yet. Almost anything else that shows up is fair game to fight though</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A faded photograph in black and white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just another city loner wearing sunglasses at night<br/>Leather jacket, purple turtleneck and blue jeans worn too tight<br/>Just a rummie by the jukebox in a casual curious pose<br/>But I don't know how he knows the things he knows</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he woke up in shade and warm sand, nudged to consciousness by a dusk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you,” he said. “Thanks for the help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we’ve got a new friend,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’ve </em> got a new friend,” Roxas corrected, pulling her into a hug. “You can’t understand her.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s her name?” Riku asked, seemingly unthrown.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked at her. Images of lily flowers flashed through his mind. Scattered memories.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily?”</p><p> </p><p>She bumped into his cheek with her head, showing him the lilies again.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily it is, then,” he said. “You lot don’t normally go through the corridors, right? How’re you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily settled, apparently fine.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t?” Riku scooted a bit closer. “How do they get between worlds, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“They just do,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You </em> are a <em> fountain </em> of information.” Riku crossed his arms. “I don’t know <em> how </em> anyone ever learns things <em> without </em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I try,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I figured,” Riku chuckled. “It’s pretty hot here, huh? You want to move on soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should get some food first,” Roxas said. “I’m not sure when the last time we ate was. The army, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>“That… tracks,” Riku said. “Come on, let’s go find some food.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh,” Kairi said, scuffing the ground with her foot. “Hypothetically speaking, if I had a certain place in mind I wanted to go…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hypothetically speaking,” Axel said, “it would depend on the place.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s… someone I want to visit,” Kairi said. “We haven’t met in person, but I know she’s there, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, bottle message type?” Sora asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… sort of.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, where are we looking?” Axel looked at his fingers. “Some other seaside world?”</p><p> </p><p>“This place called Twilight Town--”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Axel and Namine said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-- Why not?” Sora put his hand on Kairi’s shoulder, looking between the other two as he shared her hurt expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Twilight Town is too close to DiZ,” Namine said. “And DiZ will want to kill Axel and I for being Nobodies.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we will kill DiZ.” Kairi hefted a large stick.</p><p> </p><p>“Kairi!” Sora said, scandalized.</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me, would if I could,” Axel said. “Unfortunately, the dude has some legitimately wild technology that he will not hesitate to use against us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Namine agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucked up if true,” Kairi said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They had to stick to the shadows, due to the heat and their obvious oddity in the environment, but the three of them were able to get some food and water.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas swallowed a bite of bread. “Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you went hunting, back in China, you used your teeth, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, what else would I use?” Roxas shrugged. “That’s how you hunt. Lexaeus taught me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Riku said, shifting in his seat. “So, uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re gonna ask me for something, just ask.” He went back to eating his bread.</p><p> </p><p>“I just realized how weird this sounds,” Riku muttered. “Uh, can I see your teeth?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas finished his bread. “That <em> is </em>weird,” he said. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Riku rubbed the back of his head. “When I left, DiZ said I didn’t understand Nobodies. I guess I’m trying to change that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think <em> he </em> understands us, either,” Roxas said. “Tell you what; you can see <em> my </em> teeth if I can see yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-- Why do you want to see <em> my </em> teeth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly because you want to see mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku considered that. “Fair enough,” he allowed.</p><p> </p><p>He half reached for Roxas’ face, and the other boy obligingly opened his mouth. Carefully, Riku took the Nobody’s face in his hands, and looked at his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>They <em> were </em> pointed, to an almost absurd degree. His canines were particularly pronounced. His face heated as he tilted Roxas’ head a little, getting some better light. “Fascinating.”</p><p> </p><p>This had been a terrible idea. Why had he done this?</p><p> </p><p>Roxas reached up and tapped a finger on Riku’s arm, and Riku quickly withdrew as Lily popped up, bearing her own teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell--”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas laughed. “What, don’t you want to see <em> her </em>teeth? We’re different kinds of Nobody, in a way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was unaware that she <em> had </em> teeth, so I believe I have learned enough,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, my turn.” Roxas sat up a bit straighter and grabbed Riku’s coat collar, flipping his hood down and pulling his face closer. “Let me see.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku, as promised, allowed Roxas to look at his teeth, grateful that Ansem’s complexion didn’t show blush as easily as his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Roxas said, letting him go after a few moments. “Those are teeth, alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was fast.” Riku quickly put his hood back up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t really get what’s so interesting about teeth,” Roxas said. “Hey, why’d your face change when you summoned that, uh, you know…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… It’s not really <em> my </em> power, to do that,” Riku admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Cheater!” Roxas declared. “I knew it!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” Riku sighed. “I… well, I don’t think my face is going to turn back on its own. I might look like <em> him </em> forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Roxas said. “You, uh… you don’t like him very much, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Riku said. “He… He hurt my friends and I a lot. Leaving his power in my heart…”</p><p> </p><p>They sat there in silence for a while.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And you have <em> no </em> idea where they went?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid not,” Luxord sighed, leaning back on the couch. “I’ve been trying to talk to the dusks, but they either don’t know or won’t tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get Demyx to do it,” Saix said. Demyx was probably the best at handling and understanding their lesser Nobodies, a skill he mostly used to delegate. He’d have a bit of a time with the samurai and the dusks of that leaning, but it was <em> probably </em> something he could handle.</p><p> </p><p>Luxord started toying a card between his fingers. “Any word from Axel?”</p><p> </p><p>“None yet.” And none ever, if he could be bold enough to dream.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that’s like him,” Luxord said. “Not a very good communicator, is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Saix clenched his fist. The last place Axel had touched him. “He could stand to improve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Truly.” Luxord gave him a smug, knowing smile that made Saix’s skin crawl.</p><p> </p><p>Since being Nobodies-- Since the Organization-- they had barely touched each other. Incidental contact that could be brushed off as accidental. Luxord didn’t-- couldn’t-- know.</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>And what if he did?</p><p> </p><p>Saix left Luxord on the couch. He had work to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kingdom Hearts rules demand a trio and a trio we shall have. anyways i finally snagged a certain new book release from my mother and sister so im gonna find out who oberon is now ttyl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Do you want my blood?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Should I sing until I can't sing any more<br/>Play these strings until my fingers are raw<br/>You're so hard to please<br/>What do you want from me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A large, red genie appeared about Agrabah’s palace.</p><p> </p><p>“We should g--” Riku began.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna fight it!” Roxas’ eyes were shining.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t even reach it,” Riku said, and was promptly made to eat his own words by the arrival of a magic carpet, which swirled around Roxas in excitement before flattening out for him to climb onto.</p><p> </p><p>Lily hissed at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Be back later!” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Riku protested.</p><p> </p><p>The carpet sped off, and Roxas thumbed his nose at Riku as it went.</p><p> </p><p>Riku turned to Lily. “Well, let’s go get him.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily, for all appearances, popped out of existence without fanfare.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Riku said. “‘They just do’.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aladdin was, to put it mildly, in shock.</p><p> </p><p>In the past five minutes, Jafar had returned as a genie and taken over the palace, Carpet had flown off, Carpet had returned with a random kid in a strange outfit, and the random kid had gone <em> ape shit </em> on Jafar and probably killed him, despite the fact that Aladdin was pretty sure genies were immortal.</p><p> </p><p>Jasmine was talking to the kid now, extending the official gratitude of the Sultan’s household or something. To be honest, Aladdin didn’t know a lot about politics, but that sounded right.</p><p> </p><p>A monster, grey and twisted, appeared at the edge of the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh,” Aladdin slid up the conversation. “Hate to interrupt but…” He pointed.</p><p> </p><p>The kid turned. “Oh,” he said. “Lily.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Lily’ slid along the ground, and circled the kid in a manner similar to how Carpet showed affection before standing nominally upright and allowing herself to be pulled into a hug for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>The kid looked back at Jasmine, as if expecting her to continue where she left off.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Jasmine managed.</p><p> </p><p>Then another figure in a similarly strange outfit jogged up. “Are you two <em> trying </em> to ditch me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I could not have picked a <em> more </em> obvious landmark to fight a giant monster dude at. If you got lost, that’s your personal problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re insufferable.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a loser.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> won </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Aladdin and Jasmine looked at each other. Aladdin shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>The strangers wandered out of the courtyard, still bickering, with ‘Lily’ right behind them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>If Riku was being completely honest, he hadn’t expected Roxas to have been to Halloween Town before. He was more than a little bit surprised, honestly, although he wasn’t entirely sure why.</p><p> </p><p>What had he been hoping to accomplish?</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was notably alert, although Riku couldn’t exactly blame him for that, considering their past few days. Because Roxas was paying such close attention to their environment, Lily was, too.</p><p> </p><p>They wandered around town for a little while, trying to figure out what they could do there until someone caught up with them, before Roxas and Lily pulled Riku into an alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you--”</p><p> </p><p>“Sh!”</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know who <em> would </em> know?” Jack said. “Sandy Claws!”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, Santa Claus?” Goofy’s voice was out of place in the dark town.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Sandy Claws!” Jack said. “In Christmas Town!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what are we waiting for?” Donald demanded.</p><p> </p><p>The three continued onward.</p><p> </p><p>“Santa’s <em> real </em>?” Riku breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re sure talking like he is,” Roxas said. “Who is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku looked at him for a long moment. “The Organization <em> seriously </em> neglected your education.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Roxas crossed his arms. “Just because I don’t know who some <em> random guy </em> is--”</p><p> </p><p>“Santa Claus is <em> not </em> ‘some random guy’,” Riku said. “I-- Listen, we have to follow them.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is the worst plan I have ever heard,” Roxas said. “You weren’t even sure this guy was <em> real </em> ten seconds ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily hissed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me,” Riku said. “If it’s dangerous, we can just leave. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas and Lily <em> both </em> hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Santa might be able to shelter us for a while,” Riku said. “Honestly, he’s more likely to help <em> us </em> than Donald and Goofy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because fifteen is closer to being a kid than however old those two are, and Santa’s allegiance is to good children.”</p><p> </p><p>“I--” Roxas said. “Are you sure we count?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than them,” Riku said. “Let’s find Santa, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily and Roxas shared a look of incredulity. Riku found this especially impressive, as he was pretty sure Lily did not have eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fine </em> ,” Roxas sighed. “We can <em> try </em> it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Saix.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix turned, looking into Xigbar’s face. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, kid, how long are you going to pretend he isn’t gone?” Xigbar put his hand to his forehead, shaking his head. “Xemnas is too busy looking up at Kingdom Hearts to keep track of the days, so it’s up to the rest of us, you know? And Axel, well…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not to send word until he has an update on his task,” Saix said. The lie came to him easily, although he would wish he’d thought of it before the encounter with Luxord. “Anything else would be a waste of time.”</p><p> </p><p>Xigbar’s weight landed on Saix’s shoulder, and the younger man tensed. “Sheesh, did you <em> tell </em> him that? Really, Xemnas is going to notice eventually, and <em> he’s </em> not going to like that state of things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Xemnas doesn’t have to do my paperwork,” Saix said. Not like <em> Saix </em> had to do <em> Xemnas’ </em>. How there was so much paperwork for a collection of people who didn’t exist was beyond him.</p><p> </p><p>Xigbar laughed. A dangerous habit to get into, but one no one would challenge <em> him </em> over. “Touché.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix could <em> almost </em> convince himself to relax, that point conceded, but the conversation wasn’t over.</p><p> </p><p>“So, the paperwork of communicating with your <em> boyfriend </em> is too much for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix’s face flushed, briefly, and while he was able to fight it down quickly he knew it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! I knew it!” Xigbar laughed again, the sound grating on Saix’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not--”</p><p> </p><p>“But you <em> were, </em> weren’t you?” Xigbar’s eye gleamed, emulating excitement with the fact that he and Saix both knew who the winner of this encounter was. “No <em> shame, </em> of course. I had a few flings over the years, folks of all stripes. What was it they called me, uh--”</p><p> </p><p>“I do <em> not </em> have any interest in this discussion, Xigbar,” Saix cut in. “Did you have anything else <em> important </em> to bring to my attention?”</p><p> </p><p>“Started with a ‘D’...” Xigbar muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Saix retrieved his shoulder, filing the memory of Xigbar’s moment of stumbling away for later times, and stalked off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Xigbar: I'm a DILF<br/>Saix: Dude I Loathe Fervently</p><p>Santa is real in the Kingdom Hearts universe and also Alaska and I will make full use of this fact</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. But have you heard the story of the rabbit in the moon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, legend has it when the sunbeams come<br/>All the plants, they eat them with their leaves<br/>Well, legend has it that the world spins round<br/>On an axis of 23 degrees</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santa apologized profusely, sending Donald, Goofy, and Jack on their way, and went back to organizing the presents for next Christmas. It wasn’t exactly a surprise that the boy they’d been looking for hadn’t been on his lists-- many people and many worlds did not have Christmas, and had no need for him-- but he was starting to think he should have let his curiosity get the better of him and ask why they were looking.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and closed behind him, and he turned, expecting to tell them he still had nothing for them, as it had not been very long. Then he stopped.</p><p> </p><p>The three figures standing there were different than he’d been expecting.</p><p> </p><p>The one whose face he could not see spoke. “Santa Claus, we need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re looking for someone, too?” Santa asked.</p><p> </p><p>The contorted, white figure hissed, and the blond boy took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>The one with the hidden face shook his head. “We need… sanctuary. My-- My friend here--” he gestured at the blond-- “is being targeted by multiple groups with… less than pleasant intentions. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Santa picked up his lists again. “What are your names, boys?”</p><p> </p><p>The white figure hissed again.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily’s not a boy,” the blond said.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies,” Santa said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Riku,” the hooded one said. “This is Roxas, and, uh… Lily’s already been introduced.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Santa flipped through the lists. “Let’s see… Riku. Seems <em> you </em> said you didn’t believe in Santa years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-- I was <em> five </em>,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Santa shook his finger chidingly. “It still counts. Now-- Roxas, Lily, it looks like neither of you are on my lists.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that… bad?” Roxas took another step back, and Lily moved in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t you worry!” Santa assured them. “You two simply haven’t celebrated Christmas is all, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Roxas said. “I hadn’t heard of it until today, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can hardly fault you for that!” Santa put the lists aside and winked. “Tell you what; we’ll just assume you two are on my nice list, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked at Lily. Lily butted against his side. “Alright,” he said. “Sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>Santa stood. “Wonderful! Now, I have to keep sorting presents, but I believe there are cookies in the oven that are almost ready to come out. Feel free to help yourself.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Told you so,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas and Lily looked up from shoving cookies into their mouths. After a few moments, Lily went back to eating.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas swallowed. “He didn’t say we could <em> stay </em>. Just that we could have cookies.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it was implied.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make a lot of assumptions,” Roxas said. “Sooner or later it’s going to stop working out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” Riku said, reaching over and brushing some crumbs off the other boy’s cheek. “But we’ll figure out what to do if that happens then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did we turn the oven off?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku blinked at the sudden change of subject.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should turn the oven off,” Roxas said. “It’ll get hot in here if we don’t, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“The oven’s pretty insulated--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna make sure we turned the oven off.” Roxas ran off.</p><p> </p><p>Riku sat for a moment, watching him go. Then, he turned to Lily. “Are you <em> all </em> that sensitive to heat?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily wiggled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The oven was off.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas leaned against the counter, waiting to cool down. What was <em> wrong </em> with him? He’d never been this sensitive to heat before. Did Riku just run that hot, or did everyone else he’d ever been near just run cold? Neither option made sense. Axel was full of fire, and Roxas had <em> never </em> felt like this around him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling alright, young man?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked up at Santa Claus, quickly composing himself. “Everything’s fine. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not Nice to lie, you know,” Santa said. Something in his voice seemed so solid, so <em> final, </em> and Roxas wanted <em> so badly </em> to tell him the truth.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem was that Roxas didn’t know what else to say,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay not to be okay,” Santa said. “From the sound of things, you’ve been through an awful lot. I wouldn’t expect you to be in your best condition right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Rationally, individually, Roxas understood the words. He knew what they meant, all the definitions. But the sentences, the combinations, made no sense. “I’m fine,” he said again, but he didn’t really sound sure, not even to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Santa looked at him sadly for a moment. Then he shook himself. “Would you like to see where you’ll be staying while you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas made a mental note to expect an ‘I told you so’ from Riku. “Sure, yeah.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Santa had given them one room with two beds. Roxas was looking at one of them; the beds were identical, and very soft. Softer than the bed at Disney castle, even.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas didn’t look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are <em> all </em> Nobodies sensitive to heat? I can’t get a conclusive answer from Lily.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily slid around Roxas a few times affectionately. He reached out to her, but she ducked out of reach and wiggled, almost teasingly. He blinked as he realized that she was teasing him about something <em> else. </em> Something nonsensical.</p><p> </p><p>“I… think we must be,” he said. “I can’t think of any reason why it would just be me.” Then he bit his lip, holding back the second half of that thought. <em> I can’t think of any reason why it would just be you. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Riku said. “Wouldn’t you have seen something of it before, though? It’s hard to imagine something like <em> that </em> not coming up for a whole year.”</p><p> </p><p>“The temperature in the World That Never Was is very moderate,” Roxas said, perhaps more tersely than he’d meant to.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Riku said, not entirely convinced. “But the temperature <em> here </em> is <em> kind of cold. </em> Maybe this is my tropical upbringing talking, but I was glad to have the coat on the way here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you implying something?” Roxas narrowed his eyes, finally turning to the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Riku said. “You’re experiencing hot flashes. In <em> humans, </em> that can be a sign of illness.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sick,” Roxas said. “I’m <em> fine </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, the thing is, you’re <em> not </em> .” Riku sighed. “There’s a lot I <em> don’t </em> know about Nobodies. Being in the Realm of Light so long might be having an effect on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d suggest we go back to a world between for a while, to see if you still have issues, but all the ones I know of are either too close to the Organization or too close to DiZ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it doesn’t matter.” Roxas turned away again, crossing his arms. “I’m <em> not </em> sick. I would know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish things were that simple,” Riku said. “I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just--”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> don’t </em> want to talk about this anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of pause. “Fine,” Riku said. “But if it gets worse, we’re finding somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas’ face flushed, and he was glad he’d already turned away. “Fine,” he said. “But it’s not gonna.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roxas: Is this something important that I should keep an eye on for my general well being?<br/>Roxas: No, it's Riku who's wrong</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. No one else can see but I can hardly stand it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are you scared, are you scared<br/>of something that isn't there<br/>are we all paranoid<br/>That we'll sink into the void</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Axel, Namine, Kairi, Sora, Jiminy, and Tron looked around at each other in the digital cell.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Kairi said after a few moments. “This sucks.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They stayed in Christmas Town for several days.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas had expected to have an easier time of sleeping than he had before. Riku was on the opposite side of the room, taking whatever heat he had with him. Still, however, Roxas could not help but be <em> aware </em> of his presence, in a way that kept him up.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that Riku was a threat-- he wasn’t. Roxas was simply fully <em> aware </em> of him.</p><p> </p><p>Another surprise was that the hot flashes didn’t stop, even in the cold snow of Christmas Town. Loathe as he was to think Riku might have been <em> right, </em> Roxas was starting to run out of rationalizations otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention, after a few days, he was starting to get antsy. He hadn’t stayed in one place for so long since the Organization had started hunting him down.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it wasn’t like Christmas Town was a <em> bad </em> place by any measure. The snow stuck together in strange and interesting ways, and some of the locals taught the three of them how to build things with it.</p><p> </p><p>Lily liked to roll up snowballs until she and Roxas couldn’t push them anymore.</p><p> </p><p>That was what they were doing when DiZ appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are,” he said. “I was wondering why Donald and Goofy were having such trouble locating you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily hissed.</p><p> </p><p>DiZ pulled a strange gun from his robes, aiming it at Roxas.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas dove to the side and Lily vanished as he fired it, the energy glancing off their snowball as he made impact with the ground.</p><p> </p><p>He scrambled up and away as DiZ fired again, calling his blades into his hands and coming around into a charge.</p><p> </p><p>DiZ ducked into a dark corridor, and Roxas looked around desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Lily reappeared from around a corner, Riku in pursuit, and hissed again in warning.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas jumped to the side as another beam hit where he had been, turning to face DiZ again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em> truly </em> so selfish?” DiZ asked. “Going to such lengths to preserve a life that was never meant for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know you!” Roxas declared.</p><p> </p><p>DiZ aimed again, but then Riku was in the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas, Lily,” Riku said, very quietly. “Run. Get back to Santa.”</p><p> </p><p>“I--” Roxas began.</p><p> </p><p>“Just this once,” Riku said. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily slid around Roxas, apparently agreeing with Riku.</p><p> </p><p>“I could handle him,” Roxas muttered, but he followed Lily back towards Santa’s House.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Diz showed up a few minutes later, an unconscious Riku over his shoulder, and started threatening Santa. Santa responded by pulling out a gun of his own and pointing it back at DiZ. Only then did they resort to trying to reason with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas is not human,” DiZ said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone is,” Santa agreed. “These three are under my protection. Release your prisoner at once.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was not experienced with Christmas, as a concept, but he was pretty sure that this was probably not a regular part of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I will do no such thing,” DiZ said. “Unless, perhaps, Roxas is willing to make a trade.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was pretty sure he knew which of them would be ritually sacrificed in DiZ’s custody, and he was <em> pretty sure </em> it wasn’t going to be Riku. Besides, Riku could teleport. There was less than no reason to agree to DiZ’s offer.</p><p> </p><p>Still, some part of his mind was tempted by it, somehow. He figured it must have been the same part that lost function during his hot flashes, and it was finally breaking from reason for real.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said. “I’m not going with you.”</p><p> </p><p>DiZ made a small noise of annoyed disappointment, and Roxas flinched back from him on instinct.</p><p> </p><p>Santa stepped forward, towards DiZ. “Release your prisoner,” he said again, and his voice was the snow and the wind and something much, much older than Christmas. “And get out of my town.”</p><p> </p><p>DiZ did not set Riku down, but he stepped backwards through a dark corridor and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Santa sighed. “I’m sorry about that, young man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for trying,” Roxas said. He tried to sound casual, but something was tight in his throat and his chest, and his voice was strained and choked by it.</p><p> </p><p>Lily slid around him, before leaning into his side, which made the sensation clear up a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go get some sleep?” Santa said. “You must be tired, after today.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas didn’t think he was particularly <em> tired, </em> per se, but he took the opportunity to get out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Up in the room, he lay down on Riku’s bed, and the tightness came back. His eyes burned, too, and he closed them, curling in on himself and trying to block out the strange pain.</p><p> </p><p>This was his fault. If he hadn’t run…</p><p> </p><p>Then what? He would have been captured instead? As well?</p><p> </p><p>Lily settled into the bed next to him, as if to remind him that she, at least, was still there.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Riku awoke restrained, with a pounding headache, and groaned in spite of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” DiZ said. “You’re awake.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku didn’t move, didn’t answer. He didn’t even try to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be like that, ‘<em> Ansem </em> ’,” DiZ said. It was clear, now, that he didn’t believe Riku about that being his name, although whether or not that was a new development was impossible to tell. “I’ve got a <em> few </em> questions for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku stiffened, worry flooding through him. He didn’t know what lengths DiZ would be willing to go to to get answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s start with something simple,” DiZ said. “Why did you betray us?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku didn’t answer. He knew what DiZ was trying to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you ever <em> want </em> to?” DiZ continued after a few moments. “You said it yourself, that you wanted him to wake up almost more than anything. So why?”</p><p> </p><p>That <em> wasn’t </em> the only way. It could never have been; that much had been clear even before Rikus memories had unclouded, when he’d looked at Roxas and seen everything the other boy was. Born of absence as he was, Roxas was complete, in his own way. And if Roxas could be complete without Sora’s heart, Sora could be complete without Roxas’ body. And he was, if Riku was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you turn from my efforts in this way?” DiZ was starting to get agitated. “Why would you <em> join </em> them?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku stiffened. Did DiZ really think he’d--</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done with Sora and Namine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Riku said, and maybe he regretted it. “What have <em> you </em> done? What <em> would </em> you have done? What would you have had <em> me </em> do?”</p><p> </p><p>He realized, as he spoke, that his voice was his own again. Not Ansem’s. Now that he thought of it, he could feel his blindfold back on his face.</p><p> </p><p>DiZ could only have been glaring in the cold silence that followed, but Riku still wasn’t trying to meet his eyes, and the blindfold would have prevented that, regardless. “So that’s how it’s going to be,” the man said slowly, finally.</p><p> </p><p>Then he walked out, and Riku was alone.</p><p> </p><p>Riku sighed, and tried to adjust his position, only to find himself pulling on ropes. “Lovely,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>The room did not answer him.</p><p> </p><p>He knew exactly how one could walk from this place, out of the mansion and to the town, if that was the inclination. And <em> that </em> was only one of the ways he could have escaped, if only he could move.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>So as he sat and pulled at his bonds, his mind drifted to other things.</p><p> </p><p>DiZ had thought he’d <em> joined </em> the Organization, somehow. DiZ had <em> also </em> thought he’d had something to do with something that had happened to Sora and Namine.</p><p> </p><p>The two ideas clicked together in his mind, and a bolt of panic hit his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Glock Santa Cinematic Multiverse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Everyone's seen everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Question what the TV tells you<br/>Question what a pop star sells you<br/>Question mom and question dad<br/>Question good and question bad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Axel turned away from watching Pete fight Past Pete. “You kids ready to check something else out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“I kinda want popcorn,” Namine said.</p><p> </p><p>“Only kinda?” Kairi turned to her. “I thought you were supposed to be <em> my </em> Nobody.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls snickered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Roxas woke up because Lily stirred. He rolled over and looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t looking back, lacking the eyes to do so, but her attention was fully on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Still just us, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>She butted her head against his cheek in affirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorta thought he could handle himself,” he grunted, pushing himself upright. “Honestly, he’s making me look bad.”</p><p> </p><p>She hissed affably.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?” He adjusted his coat a little, where it had gotten rumpled from sleep. “What <em> are </em> people going to think? I lost to <em> that </em> guy? <em> Really </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily slid off the bed, wiggling around him as he stood.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” he said. “He <em> is </em> helpless without us. I don’t know how he lasted so long on his own.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily popped across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, but I can’t do that,” Roxas said. “Could you get him?”</p><p> </p><p>She hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“It <em> could </em> be a stealth mission,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She hissed again.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “Alright, so what do you suggest?”</p><p> </p><p>She popped back over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t--” he began, but then he stopped. <em> Why </em> couldn’t he? He’d never thought too hard about it before.</p><p> </p><p>Lily slid around him, excited.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna feel so dumb if this doesn’t work,” Roxas muttered, and he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Riku took another long, deep breath. Sora was fine. Sora and Namine <em> had </em> to be fine, because otherwise it was his fault for not going and getting them.</p><p> </p><p>He would see them again, alive and unharmed. He had to believe that.</p><p> </p><p>First, though, he had to escape. And the first step to escaping was getting his hands free.</p><p> </p><p>That was easier said than done; DiZ apparently had some experience with knots. Riku could only assume the man had been a scout when he was young, whenever that had been.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pop of displaced air, and something landed on him. He grunted. His first thought was that Lily was here, but no-- this figure was too heavy, and through his blindfold he could tell the shape was wrong. The silhouette was <em> almost… </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Sh!” Roxas said, reaching around to the ropes and starting to work at them.</p><p> </p><p>Riku found himself glad the other boy was focused on <em> that, </em> as his own face began to heat up. Given how <em> particular </em> Roxas’ education had been, Riku wasn’t sure he knew what blushing was, and he did <em> not </em> want to be the person to explain it.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his hands come free, and Roxas pulled back. They stood, and Riku heard Roxas brushing himself off.</p><p> </p><p>That was something he was going to have to get used to again; now that his own face was back, his blindfold had returned as well. It was for the best, of course. Holding Ansem’s power back was more important than detailed vision.</p><p> </p><p>He opened a corridor, and found himself surprised when Roxas grabbed his sleeve and dragged him through it.</p><p> </p><p>They came out on top of the clocktower.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku,” Roxas said, voice a little wary. “This is Twilight Town.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to stay here a little longer,” Riku said. “Just to see if your hot flashes go away.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas scoffed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, uh--”</p><p> </p><p>“We can talk somewhere <em> else </em>,” Roxas said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Riku crossed his arms. “If you don’t <em> want </em> to be here, you <em> can </em> leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve already established--”</p><p> </p><p>“You teleported right on top of me.” Riku’s face heated up again a little, under his hood. “I <em> don’t </em> think you can pretend this is about utility anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was quiet for a few moments. “I want a rematch,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“When no one’s out to kill me anymore,” Roxas said. “I want a rematch. I want to fight you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh,” Riku said. He couldn’t even really be disappointed by that, as much as his heart <em> wanted </em> to be. Roxas wasn’t there out of obligation <em> or </em> attachment; he just wanted another fight, someday. “That’s, uh--”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re <em> going </em> to have that rematch,” Roxas said, turning and pointing at him. “So you’re not allowed to die or leave or anything like that until we do, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Riku said. His mind flailed around desperately for a way to change the subject so he wouldn’t have to focus on any of this. “Hey, uh… I heard the ice cream around here’s pretty good. Since we’re here <em> anyways, </em> do you want to, um…” <em> Why was he even suggesting this? He was talking to someone who ate raw meat by preference. </em></p><p> </p><p>Roxas jerked back, clearly thrown by the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind,” Riku said quickly. “It was a dumb idea. We shouldn’t be here any longer than necessary. We can go now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Roxas said slowly. “Let’s.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For lack of any better ideas, Riku took them back to China. The Organization would probably be in Christmas Town soon enough that he didn’t want to bother. Lily rejoined them pretty quickly, but Roxas was rather subdued as they started setting up their camp for the time.</p><p> </p><p>Riku supposed it was probably some approximation of embarrassment, perhaps from having to admit that their arrangement wasn’t <em> entirely </em> impersonal.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to lighten the mood, a little, but he couldn’t really think of anything he wanted to joke about to do so. So they turned in for the night silently.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, Riku thought a little bitterly, Roxas <em> had </em> wanted the ice cream, after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Roxas awoke to the back of someone’s hand gently nudging his face. He squeaked, batting it away and rolling over.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Tiger,” Xigbar said, and Roxas’ body stiffened. “Be reasonable.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas kicked himself upright, launching away from the man, but Xigbar caught him around the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Riku and Lily were still asleep. Roxas was not entirely sure it was natural.</p><p> </p><p>Xigbar held him out, adjusting his grip to take hold of Roxas’ hood and hold him above the ground. Roxas summoned his blades and tried to knock himself out of Xigbar’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>“See, here’s the thing,” Xigbar said. “<em> Yeah, </em> the kill order <em> may </em> have come down, but if we <em> can </em> bring you back alive, and you promise to <em> cooperate, </em> it <em> might </em> get reversed.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do <em> you </em> care?” Roxas spat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there it is,” Xigbar laughed. “<em> He </em> always used to give me the exact same look.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached out with his free hand, taking a tight hold of Roxas’ face and moving it back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“And I do mean the <em> exact </em> same.” His grip tightened. Roxas was pretty sure it would leave bruises. “You’re the <em> spitting image </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas squirmed, trying to pull free.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, just the same,” Xigbar sighed nostalgically. “You’re even a <em> disappointment </em> like he was.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas froze, blades vanishing from his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“There.” The grip on his face loosened, slightly. “That’s a good boy.” The thumb rubbed his cheek, almost affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas shook himself, then twisted to bite down on Xigbar’s palm.</p><p> </p><p>Xigbar yelled, dropping him and jerking backwards, yanking his hand out of Roxas’ mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lily was up like a bolt, sinking her own teeth in the man’s leg. Xigbar kicked at her.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas summoned his keyblades again, a viscous fluid that <em> might </em> have reminded someone of blood dribbling down his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily, get back,” he said. She did, dropping the leg and slinking quickly behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a good boy,” Xigbar repeated, softer this time. “Us-- The Organization-- <em> We’re </em> your family. You wouldn’t want to disappoint us, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re…” Roxas said, something in his mind starting to whirl. “You’re my…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” Xigbar said. “Come on, now, be good.”</p><p><br/>Roxas’ glare hardened. “You’re <em> mine </em>,” he growled, and lunged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>someday I'll post Lily's origin story but for now I'm holding off on account of the vibes</p><p>Roxas, acquiring self confidence: DiZ and Xigbar, I'm gay and also stronger than both of you, so don't try any shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I wish I had my heart again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red<br/>And 'round the world I'll beg my bread<br/>Until my parents shall wish me dead<br/>Is go dté tu, mo mhuirnín slán</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xigbar retreated disgustingly quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas banished his weapons as disdainfully as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Lily slid up to and around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Call <em> that </em> disappointing,” Roxas said, glaring into the empty trees. Then he turned and walked back to where he’d been lying before he’d been woken up.</p><p> </p><p>As he sat back down, Riku stirred. “Did you hear something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Riku said, sitting all the way up. As he did, his hood fell away, and he didn’t reach to pull it back up.</p><p> </p><p>“Your face is back to normal,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Riku shrugged. “Not… <em> entirely </em> sure what happened, but it’s whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have that blindfold, anyways?” Roxas asked. “You didn’t have it when you were, you know, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“It helps me hold back his power.” Riku put a hand in front of his face, flexing his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t make much sense, but okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t have to. It just has to work.”</p><p> </p><p>Another silence. In this one, Roxas remembered the viscous almost-blood on his face, and wiped it off. It sizzled on his sleeve for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“There, that was something,” Riku said. “That was <em> definitely </em> something.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not important,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing over there?” Riku asked. “What do you have in your mouth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” Roxas protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Riku said, definitely not convinced. “Fine, whatever. Let’s just go back to sleep now. If you see any venomous snakes, <em> please </em> do not eat them.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a very specific request,” Roxas said, lying back down.</p><p> </p><p>It was cold now, in the middle of the night. The season had progressed, in their absence, and the chill had deepened.</p><p> </p><p>Riku had mentioned growing up somewhere warm, hadn’t he? Roxas rolled over to look at the other boy, and saw him curled up, clearly affected by the cold in his own right.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas stood again, walking over to where Riku was before thinking warm thoughts and curling up with him. Lily paid attention to them, from where she’d curled up in a spot of her own. As Roxas settled in, she chuffed contentedly and went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He and Riku weren’t far behind her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Grey Area was decidedly <em> not </em> empty when Xigbar returned, noticeably worse for wear.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx was the first to speak. “So, was it a wolf?”</p><p> </p><p>Xigbar turned to him, fixing him with a gaze that made it <em> very </em> clear how utterly <em> stupid </em> the question was.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx, used to such things, didn’t flinch. “That a no?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to need a new coat,” Xigbar said, instead of gracing him with an answer. “This one barely held up on the way back here.”</p><p> </p><p>“We did <em> not </em> do enough to civilize that child,” Luxord sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how were we supposed to know encouraging his instincts would backfire like this?” Demyx shrugged. “Aren’t Nobodies supposed to be loyal?”</p><p> </p><p>“To a certain extent,” Saix said. “At this point, our worst case scenario is that DiZ’s old toy managed to break Roxas’ conception of rank.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you suggesting Roxas might see <em> him </em> as his new superior?” Xaldin raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” Saix said. “Or, somehow, he’s managed to convince our most useful tool that he doesn’t <em> need </em> to take orders.”</p><p> </p><p>“And isn’t <em> that </em> a scary thought?” Demyx sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Demyx, since we’re on the topic of Roxas, what have you learned from the lesser Nobodies regarding his movements or priorities?” Saix turned towards him, shooting Xigbar a look as he did so. Xigbar himself was limping out of the room. To anyone who bothered to think about it, the bite marks on his leg were obviously from a dusk; a human might have been embarrassed about it.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx’s sigh turned into a groan. “Not a thing,” he said. “The <em> two </em> samurai I’ve seen since you asked wouldn’t talk to me, and the rest didn’t know a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> His </em> inferiors are avoiding us,” Xaldin said.</p><p> </p><p>“No doubt, they wait for their master to call them,” Luxord agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to cull them, then,” Saix said, as was expected of him. “We can’t afford him building an army outside our ranks.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Xaldin said. “Who knows what he’s planning, even now?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Riku woke up with Roxas curled against him and realized that that hadn’t been a dream, after all. One of his arms was trapped.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted, slightly, being very careful not to wake the other boy up.</p><p> </p><p>He reached up, slowly, and lifted his blindfold a little, affording himself a little extra vision in this time of peace.</p><p> </p><p>Something was off. He shifted a little more, but stopped as Roxas groaned a little and twitched in his sleep. For lack of a better option, he moved his blindfold up a bit more securely and reached out, gently tilting Roxas’ face a bit more towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He stiffened as he realized.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas had bruises around his chin and on his cheeks, strikingly obvious to anyone who <em> wasn’t </em> blindfolded.</p><p> </p><p>Riku took his hand away, pulling his blindfold back down. He almost reached back out, to wake Roxas up and ask him what had happened, but he decided against it at the last second. Nothing would come of trying to push Roxas to talk about them. Either he’d say something, or he wouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Riku put his arm around the other boy and pulled him closer.</p><p> </p><p>Had Roxas always been this warm?</p><p> </p><p>He flushed as Roxas, still asleep, seemed to burrow into the crook of his neck. The motion freed his other arm, at least mostly.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna have to wake up soon,” Riku whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas did not respond.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Riku shifted underneath him again, finally pushing Roxas over the last threshold into wakefulness.</p><p> </p><p>He found himself held close, something he figured was no doubt because Riku had sought out his body heat.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas rolled, knocking Riku onto his back and pinning him. “Hey, wake up,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Riku said, face pink.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked down at him for a few moments. “Are <em> you </em> having hot flashes now?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-- No,” Riku said. “This is something else, it’s… It’s normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Roxas said, unconvinced.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh…” Riku said. “Are we <em> getting </em> up? Or are we just awake now?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas stood, and walked over to where Lily was still asleep, kneeling back down next to her and shaking her gently. “Hey, get up.”</p><p> </p><p>She yawned. Then, she hissed indignantly. Still, she <em> did </em> get up.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas hopped around her for a moment before extending a hand. “So, where do <em> you </em> want to go? I think it’s your turn to pick.”</p><p> </p><p>She circled him back, and pressed her head into his outstretched palm. The smell of brine filled his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Riku snorted, catching both of their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Riku said. “It’s just… you two are kind of cute.”</p><p> </p><p>It was suddenly too warm again, and Roxas glared at him. “What’s <em> that </em> supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku started to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Roxas stalked over to him. “Why are you <em> laughing </em> at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just--” Riku pulled himself together, mostly-- “Haven’t you ever been called that before?”</p><p> </p><p>The heat got worse. “That’s not any of your business,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” Riku said, still smiling. “So, where to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Port,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Any <em> specific </em> port?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lily bumped against Roxas’ hand. Images flashed through his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Port Royal,” he said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my favorite thing that happens in media is when someone will say something about another character like "they're a master planner" or "even now they plot against me" and then it just smash cuts to the exact opposite of that. avatar the last airbender pulls this off beautifully but it's a magnificently common trope and i adore it</p><p>also xigbar really said "im a horrifically inhuman monster now i deserve acid blood" and turned his blood into acid with his mind and it's probably the only thing he's valid for in this entire story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. All of my pain in a melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But no, I don't want any part of me<br/>All that I've done, the battles that I've won<br/>My alarm rings a cacophony<br/>Humid dreaming in rainy seasons</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily led them under a pier, where she showed them a stash of seashells.</p><p> </p><p>“These are nice,” Roxas said approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to take them with us?” Riku reached out to pick one up, but Roxas grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand. If Lily had had hackles, they would have been raised.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just showing us,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas let him go.</p><p> </p><p>They went quiet as they heard footsteps above them.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you see, I really <em> do </em> need your help,” a woman’s voice said.</p><p> </p><p>“You can count on us, Miss Swann,” Goofy said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas put his hand on Lily’s head, and she leaned into it. Riku put a hand on Roxas’ shoulder, ready to take him through a corridor if something happened.</p><p> </p><p>Goofy, Donald, and another stranger decided to go get some more supplies before heading out, and wandered back into town.</p><p> </p><p>Things were silent for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re down there,” the woman said. “You may as well come out now.”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“What, do you want me to come down?”</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Riku took his hand away and walked to the edge of the pier, pulling himself onto the wood.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” The woman said. “And your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas and Lily popped up behind her, and Riku pointed her to them.</p><p> </p><p>She turned, looking them over. “Young man, what happened to your face?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Roxas pointed at himself. “Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said. “Where <em> did </em> you get those bruises?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas scuffed the planks with his shoe. “A location,” he said cagily.</p><p> </p><p>“What <em> happened </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“... An event.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to Riku for help.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have anything more on that than you do,” he said, pointing at his own face. “Does it look like I’m seeing much of anything? I know what shapes there are.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed. “The strangest people just <em> keep </em> coming through.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t recommend trying to have a chat with anyone else in coats like these,” Riku added. “There are some… less than savory individuals with similar fashion choices. It’s a bit of a cult, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Why </em> are you dressed like cultists?”</p><p> </p><p>“Utility,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Right, okay,” she said. “I don’t suppose I could ask you three if you could help look for my Will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, um,” Roxas began.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid we’ve got our own issues to deal with,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Maybe we can take care of those on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Riku said. “You see--”</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!”</p><p> </p><p>The group turned, looking at Donald Duck.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Elizabeth,” the stranger said, drawing his sword.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas dropped into a combat stance.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas,” Riku said. “Let’s <em> go </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> sick </em> of running away!” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I having an aneurysm?” Elizabeth muttered. “What is <em> happening </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily slid around Roxas a few times, before butting him in the stomach. Roxas took a few steps back, coming to a stop next to Elizabeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, she’s going to pay me,” the stranger said, offended.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas and Elizabeth looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a hostage,” Elizabeth said. “He’s just standing here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taking hostages is for cowards,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku stepped forward, putting a hand on Roxas’ shoulder. “Let’s go, and then everyone else can get back to what they were <em> already planning </em> to do this evening, instead of being caught up in one of the plans to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have questions,” Elizabeth said. “Does this have anything to do with the--”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Then he allowed himself to be pulled backwards into a corridor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sora looked up from where the group was hanging out in Merlin’s house. “We should have a dance contest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Axel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could go visit Tron again.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lily popped in next to the pair as they settled into an alcove in the beast’s castle, hissing nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s stuck in a well?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>Had she eyes, she would have rolled them. Instead, she butted into Roxas’ side, giving him visions of the dragoons’ master and the rose.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas put a hand to his face. “He <em> wouldn’t </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who did what?” Riku frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Xaldin,” Roxas said. “Who <em> else </em> would be here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Literally any number of people,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was about to respond, but the sound of approaching dragoons silenced him. Instead, he turned towards them, summoning his blades.</p><p> </p><p>The dragoons rounded the corner, a few dusks accompanying them, and Riku and Roxas jumped into the fight.</p><p> </p><p>Lily slid around the edges of it; humans did not have the same instinctive recognition that Nobodies did, and several of their opponents looked similarly enough to her that she didn’t want to take the risk of joining the fray.</p><p> </p><p>After about half a minute, one of the dragoons slunk out of the fight. This one was obviously injured, and even more obviously preparing to warn their master of interference.</p><p> </p><p>In Lily’s mind, this was <em> highly </em> unacceptable.</p><p> </p><p>She pounced, using her opponents weakened state and surprise to tear into and eliminate the threat. The dragoon slashed at her, and she felt <em> pain, </em> but she was able to win.</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to where Roxas and Riku, too, had won their fight.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go somewhere else,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re <em> fine </em>,” Roxas said. “I’m sick of running. Let them come.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t fight <em> forever </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe <em> you </em> can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily moved up next to them, and Riku jumped in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Roxas banished his blades. “Lily! You’re stronger now!”</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at herself. Sure enough, without her notice, her body’s shape had shifted, taking the form of a samurai. She chuffed at him, leaning onto him as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s a thing, huh?” Riku said. “How’s that work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Roxas said. “As Nobodies have more defining experiences, our memories improve and we get stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily nodded, as much as her new form would allow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Riku said. “I see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Cause you are the piece of me<br/>I wish I didn't need<br/>Chasing relentlessly<br/>Still fight and I don't know why</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud roar from the front of the castle, and the three of them went out onto the surrounding wall to see what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin had the rose, and he had Belle.</p><p> </p><p>“Although,” he said, “I can only carry one of them. I’ll let <em> you </em> choose which one you want to keep.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku prepared to lunge, from their spot on the wall, but Roxas stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you--”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to get involved,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe we should,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked at him, and sighed. “You’ve got too much heart for your own good,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Riku smirked. “Maybe so, but that’s why we’re here in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Belle elbowed Xaldin in the stomach, taking the rose and booking it across the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>Riku paused. “Did what I think just happened--”</p><p> </p><p>“I was right,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, except he’s still there, and he’s gonna try again,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas sighed again.</p><p> </p><p>Lily nudged him, then popped to the other side of their little grouping.</p><p> </p><p>Now there was a suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas took a deep breath, focusing.</p><p> </p><p>In the next moment, he was above Xaldin, starting to fall. He summoned his keyblades and positioned them beneath him, delivering a solid strike to the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Xaldin stumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Just leave them alone already, damn!” Roxas pointed Oblivion at the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Language,” Xaldin muttered. Then he shook himself. “What, ditched your <em> escort, </em> have you?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas grinned. “Have I?”</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin looked around wildly, and Roxas took the opportunity to lunge while he was distracted, knocking him all the way to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Riku and Lily stepped up next to him as Xaldin started pushing himself upright. “Is this man divorced or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t know,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t kn-- you lived with him for almost a year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I only really talked about <em> before </em> the Organization with Axel and-- and-- hm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas paused, sorting through his memories. “I could have <em> sworn </em> there was someone else…”</p><p> </p><p>“We can talk about that later,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Roxas tossed him Oblivion. “Let’s take care of this, first.”</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin stood. “Disappointing,” he said, and Roxas took a step back. “You really <em> have </em> been fully taken in by this <em> imposter </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a monopoly on a fucking outfit,” Riku said. “What, a guy can’t wear <em> clothes </em> now?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas felt his face heat up again and asked himself why he seemed to live only to suffer.</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin sighed. “Of <em> course </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he’d summoned a corridor, and he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Riku turned to Roxas. “So are they really <em> all </em> like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much, yeah,” Roxas said, face still pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>About 20 yards away, Belle and Beast looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“They in love?” Beast said.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re in love,” Belle said. “We in love?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, <em> I’d </em> like to think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em> good </em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Saix looked up from where he was sorting paperwork in the corner of the Grey Area. “Back so soon, Xaldin?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I know why Roxas isn’t coming back,” Xaldin said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… useful,” Saix allowed. “Has it allowed you to <em> resolve </em> the situation in any way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Xaldin began.</p><p> </p><p>“No, then.” Saix set his paperwork aside. “What is it? The order’s still out, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s… Okay, so you remember how he took to imitating emotions like birds take to the air?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d completely forgotten,” Saix said with a deadpan sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Xaldin said. “And you remember how he’s running around with DiZ’s old puppet.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> That </em> thorn in our side, yes,” Saix said. “Don’t tell me he’s <em> attached </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would, but I know you <em> really </em> don’t want me to lie to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix stared into the middle distance, contemplating the merits of the starfish, which laid face down on any given surface without moving for hours at a time.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, I think Roxas is gay now,” Xaldin said.</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally,” Saix said. “I… will determine the proper course of action to deal with this situation. In the interim, do not share your report with the others here.”</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin blinked. “No?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Saix gathered his papers and stood. “I do not need to be distracted by everyone’s <em> suggestions. </em> Was that all?”</p><p> </p><p>Xaldin paused. “Yes,” he said finally. “That was all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Saix said. “Back to work.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They’d stopped by Agrabah again, getting more food and drink and hanging out in the shade.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, I wish they had therapists we could talk to without destroying world order,” Riku said. “I think we’d both benefit from that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is a therapist,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku considered the question. “A kind of doctor,” he said finally. “That’s the fast explanation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Roxas said. “I’ve never seen a doctor before, either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never.” Roxas took a bite of his bread. “If we had medical issues, we used cure spells or slept them off.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku considered that. “I… I mean I guess that’s been the procedure since I left home, but that doesn’t mean it’s a good one, long term.”</p><p> </p><p>“None of the adults in the Organization ever got sick, at least not while I was there,” Roxas said. “So I guess it works out okay for Nobodies.”</p><p> </p><p>“But <em> you </em> have,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas’ eyes narrowed. “What are you suggesting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” Riku waved his hands placatingly. “I just… Before I left DiZ--”</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go again.”</p><p> </p><p>“-- he mentioned that Namine had some sort of distinct oddity that separated her from the rest of the greater Nobodies,” Riku finished. “You two are twins, so…”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas considered that. He wasn’t even sure Riku had mentioned Namine was also a Nobody before; this conversation had a lot of new information in it. “Riku,” he said finally. “You know something, about how I became a Nobody and ended up in the Organization, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“... Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> don’t. </em> Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily leaned into Roxas’ side, but it was clear her attention was on Riku.</p><p><br/>“Well…” Riku began. “For starters, we’re <em> going </em> to have to debate the use of the word ‘became’.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saix: please god let me have one good day<br/>The remaining vibes of the Master of Masters, T-Posing on the half formed Kingdom Hearts: oh my god, you again? give it a rest buddy!!</p><p>if you live in the usa and you havent voted yet 🔫 do it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. So sort it out in conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They may decay again, so beware<br/>These are people too backwards to die out<br/>They may never escape from the rise, now<br/>They may never come back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that’s it. When Sora released his and Kairi’s hearts, you and Namine were born from his empty body.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a <em> whole lot, </em> actually,” Roxas said, rubbing Lily’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so,” Riku said. “I’ve had time to get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, Namine and I are… even more incomplete than most Nobodies?” Roxas sighed. “Just when I thought I had most of this stuff figured out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should have known better.” Riku smirked. “I doubt anyone’s going to know what’s going on ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas shoved him, sticking his tongue out in mock disgust. Lily hissed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“In all seriousness, though,” Riku said, “I wouldn’t really call either of you incomplete.”</p><p> </p><p>“Riku.” Roxas gestured at his chest. “No heart, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to be doing just fine without it,” Riku laughed, poking Roxas where his heart <em> would </em> have been.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas felt his face heat up again. “Whatever,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Riku frowned. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Roxas said. “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it another hot flash? We can go somewhere cooler.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> fine </em> ,” Roxas insisted. “Honestly, you’re so <em> annoying </em> sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve put <em> this </em> much work into making sure you don’t wind up dead,” Riku said. “I’d prefer it if I succeeded.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, here’s the thing,” Roxas said. “We don’t have a <em> plan </em> about that except <em> running. </em> DiZ is still after me, even though Sora’s apparently fixed up now, and the Organization isn’t going to leave us alone, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku bit his lip. “DiZ thinks the Organization took Sora and Namine,” he admitted. “He also thinks <em> I’m </em> with the Organization, so he might be wrong, but--”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Roxas grabbed the front of Riku’s coat. “How sure is he? How sure are <em> you </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m </em> not,” Riku said. “Still, it’s hard not to wonder why <em> he </em> is.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Why do you like being in the past so much, anyways?” Sora crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, <em> I </em> don’t know when the old crowd’s going to realize I’m not coming back,” Axel said. “I don’t <em> think </em> they can track me here.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Someone </em> wants this twink obliterated,” Kairi muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Axel said. “I’m a <em> twunk </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the kids said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m being bullied,” Axel said. “I can’t believe this.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Roxas’ grip loosened. “Guess we can’t know, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not unless I want to go back and ask him,” Riku snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Lily looked at him, eyelessly, in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“Or we could try and meet up with the king, and see what happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked over in the direction they knew the sultan’s palace to be. “The king?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of Disney Castle,” Riku corrected. “My bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Disney Castle like where Donald and Goofy found us, like, <em> way </em> too quickly,” Roxas said. “That Disney Castle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust his-- I trust Mickey,” Riku said. “And Queen Minnie. I really do. I think I can reason with them, even if Donald and Goofy won’t--”</p><p> </p><p>Riku cut off as Roxas lunged at him, hands covering his mouth. The impact knocked him over, and he froze, feeling his own face heat up.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, familiar voices floated out of the crowd they were just out of sight from.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Goofy said. “Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Aladdin said. “Jafar came back as a genie, so carpet snagged this kid to beat him up. Why’re you looking for him? Got something for him to kill?”</p><p> </p><p>“The opposite of that,” Donald said.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. “Something for him to bring back to life?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that,” Goofy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Jafar get his ass kicked in by some sort of arbiter of fate or something?” Aladdin asked. “Is that what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Donald said.</p><p> </p><p>There was another pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Goofy? What are you looking at?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Goofy said. “I just could swear there’s something down that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, we could check,” Aladdin said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku took hold of Roxas’ arms and rolled onto his side, giving himself enough freedom of movement to stand. He’d just helped Roxas back up when Aladdin, Donald, and Goofy appeared in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Lily hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a bigger one,” Aladdin said, raising his hands and backing up. “That’s a bigger one than last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s bigger now,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the <em> same </em> one?” Aladdin looked skeptical. “It looks pretty different.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yeah </em> ,” Roxas said again, slowly. “She’s <em> bigger </em> now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pleasure to see you’re doing well,” Riku said. “I’m afraid we must be going, however. Much to do, if we’re to last the year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those sentences were older than <em> Xigbar </em>,” Roxas muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Riku snorted, and called up a corridor around them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They emerged just outside the colosseum, the sounds of a crowd emanating from inside. Lily appeared next to them almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right that we need a more solid plan,” Riku said. “Running away from DiZ and the Organization won’t work forever. What do you know about how the Organization operates?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right down to business, huh?” Roxas let out a mirthless laugh. “Alright, I’ll bite. The Organization is planning to summon Kingdom Hearts. My job was to defeat Heartless and release their hearts to make that possible, I… I don’t know what most of the others did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Riku said. “That… makes more sense than I wish it did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s <em> that </em> supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wielding a keyblade is a mark of a strong heart--”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why you can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku stiffened. “That was uncalled for.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I wrong?” Roxas shrugged. “You got some random dude’s jelly in your jam, bad enough that you had to wear his face for a while. You fell in with DiZ because… why, exactly? Why did <em> he </em> have to be involved in anything? It sounds like you and Namine were doing all the work.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku frowned at him for a long moment, before taking a deep breath. “<em> Anyways </em> ,” he said. “Keyblade wielders can be… unpredictable. Difficult for people who try to control them. <em> Assholes. </em> It makes sense that they’d only tell you what you needed to know to do <em> your </em> job.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas hissed under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, though,” Riku said. “They can’t have kept it <em> all </em> from you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vexen and Zexion were scientists, before they died at Castle Oblivion,” Roxas said. “I… I don’t remember what they were studying. Probably something kingdom hearts-y.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Roxas looked at her, and extended a hand. “Do you remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily took it, and familiar images flashed across his mind. Aster flowers and seashells.</p><p> </p><p>“The person you’re looking for,” he said. “They were… they were studying her?”</p><p> </p><p>“They were studying replica humans,” Riku said. “They used Namine to do it, to some degree. I am… <em> acquainted </em> with a subject of theirs, but I’d doubt <em> he’s </em> who Lily has in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily hissed again, and Roxas shook his head. “He wouldn’t be. Lily’s looking for a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Riku said. “Who would she be a replica of? Namine?”</p><p><br/>“That doesn’t <em> sound </em>right,” Roxas said, “but I don’t know enough about the replica program to dispute it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's RikuRoku Tuesday everyone!!</p><p>When I was making my sister watch me play re:COM (I'm what we call a "social gamer") one of the things we joked about regularly was "Marluxia's a pretty boy, Axel's just a twink" because if you look at the difference in their builds, it's an accurate assessment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Who does this face belong to, I couldn't tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But side-by-side, I feel strength filling up my heart<br/>I feel like it's a perfect time to start<br/>The city lights pierce right through the glass<br/>We have whatever time we need to make the feeling last</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku leaned against the wall. “So, <em> other </em> than Vexen and Zexion, what’d you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone has <em> something </em> to do every day,” Roxas said. “But like I said, I have less than no idea what that would be. Saix said only a keyblade wielder could collect hearts to form Kingdom Hearts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Riku said. “The Organization probably has <em> other </em> goals, too, considering the replica program, but without any idea what those might be…”</p><p> </p><p>Lily bumped Roxas’ shoulder. Images of dusks around the castle, slipping past conversations.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good idea,” he said, turning to her. “As long as they’re not all together, they shouldn’t realize.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas whistled, and several dusks appeared in front of him. “I need you to figure out what the rest of the Organization is up to,” he told them. “Be discreet.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Can’t ask? </em> The dusks wiggled curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t ask,” Roxas confirmed. “Watch. Listen.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, liege. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The dusks vanished again.</p><p> </p><p>“‘The rest’, huh,” Riku said. “I thought we were all on the same page of ‘these people are trying to kill you’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying--”</p><p> </p><p>Lily hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” Roxas said, voice tight. “I <em> know, </em> okay? I <em> know </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku looked away. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Demyx leaned back, tuning his sitar. “He’s <em> gone, </em> Saix. You can’t deny it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix set Lunatic’s blade <em> very </em> close to Demyx’s head. “He’s not stupid enough to do that,” he said calmly. “Not even <em> you </em> are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Demyx whined.</p><p> </p><p>“What, <em> are </em> you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Demyx crossed his arms, looking away petulantly. “I swear, those three never treated me like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix paused. “<em> Which </em> three?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Demyx said. “Axel, Roxas, and, uh… huh. I could have sworn there was someone else who hung out with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Saix shuffled through his memories, trying to figure out what the hell the dancer was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno,” Demyx said, putting his arms behind his head. “I can’t remember now.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix couldn’t remember <em> either, </em> but Demyx was right, wasn’t he? There was an empty space where someone should have been.</p><p> </p><p>Someone Saix had been very… concerned about, in some way. A threat? Someone <em> facing </em> a threat? Answers were not forthcoming.</p><p> </p><p>“Try harder,” Saix said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx’s face scrunched up. “I almost want to say Larxene, but that’s <em> definitely </em> wrong,” he decided. “Don’t know how I’m coming up with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix scoffed, putting Lunatic away. “You are <em> worse </em> than useless sometimes,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true!” Demyx pushed himself upright.</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Saix said. “Maybe it <em> wouldn’t </em> be, if you put more effort into your <em> work, </em> and less into playing at feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>He stalked out of the room, leaving Demyx behind.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the empty space was a concern. Where was that person now?</p><p> </p><p>He racked his brains, shaking out the memories with holes inside.</p><p> </p><p>Many of them involved Roxas or Axel, or, interestingly enough, <em> Vexen, </em> and the oddity of anyone with that <em> particular </em> social circle was too much to ignore. Someone assigned to Castle Oblivion, perhaps? But of them only Axel had had the <em> time </em> to be so associated with Roxas.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> knew </em> who had been assigned there. No holes in the list.</p><p> </p><p>This was something he would have to look into further.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised we haven’t had more problems by now,” Axel said. “I mean, I really thought someone would’ve come after me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is anyone covering for you?” Kairi kicked her legs against the wall they were sitting on, near the edge of the Hollow Bastion. “Maybe that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wouldn’t have been able to cover for <em> this </em> long without being suspicious,” Axel said. “So, not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Namine asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You two close?” Kairi smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s close with <em> anyone </em> in the Organization,” Axel said. “Not really. Just because some of us play at it sometimes…”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said Roxas was your friend,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas is pretty weird, as Nobodies go,” Axel said. “I could <em> swear </em> that kid had a heart. Hell-- being responsible for him made me feel like <em> I </em> had a heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sweet,” Namine said.</p><p> </p><p>“Check out this guy,” Kairi said. “Can’t even say he loves his son.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em> that </em> old!” Axel protested.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They returned to Disney Castle, and Riku once again walked through the halls as though he were meant to be there, eventually leading Roxas to a door labeled “Library”.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked on it, then opened it slightly. “Queen Minnie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Riku?”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened all the way, revealing a mouse that was about half Roxas’ height.</p><p> </p><p>“It <em> is </em> you!” She smiled. “I received some very concerning news. I thought you might have gotten into trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Riku said. “There’s a <em> bit </em> of trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes slid to Roxas and Lily, and he returned her gaze suspiciously. “I see,” she said grimly. “Come in and sit down. I’ll have something brought in for you three to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Riku said. “We already had lunch, we wouldn’t want to impo--”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not an imposition,” Minnie said. “If you aren’t hungry now, you can take the food with you for later.”</p><p> </p><p>She bustled them in and sat them down at a table, sending a broom off with instructions for the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” she said. “Tell me what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku nodded. “What do you already know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some things,” Minnie allowed. “Although, all things considered, I’m not entirely sure how accurate they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Riku said. “So.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That’s <em> much </em> more reasonable than what I’ve been hearing,” Minnie said. “This DiZ fellow… Mickey told me that he was planning on working with him, but I still haven’t met him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He had helpful tools and information, but he’s ultimately not worth it,” Riku said. “That’s my assessment.”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie nodded. “I’m officially rescinding Disney Town’s alliance with him, then. <em> Not that I’ve been telling him much anyways. </em> If my husband wishes to reinstate it, he’ll just have to come visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“He <em> still </em> hasn’t done that?” Riku blinked. “What is he <em> doing </em> with his time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sending me incredibly vague letters.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily bumped into Roxas’ side, and he saw a flash of someone pacing back and forth. The details were obscured-- the setting was practically nonexistent-- but Roxas was pretty sure he got the point.</p><p><br/><em> Someone </em> hadn’t even done <em> that. </em> Not the person she was looking for, but someone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Demyx: I'm used to you all /thinking/ I'm stupid, but that doesn't mean you have to /say/ it<br/>Saix: No, I really do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. And everything's right, everything's wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can't handle the thought of always being gone<br/>When I am wearing this ring<br/>And I wanna go out, I wanna get drunk, being in love<br/>And I don't wanna fight but nothing makes sense anymore</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll send a message to Donald and Goofy to tell them the news,” Minnie said. “I’ll explain the details to them when they get here, but first things first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Riku said. “It’ll be nice to have less people hunting us down for a change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Roxas said, although he didn’t sound entirely convinced that that was what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Riku gave him what he hoped was an encouraging smile as Minnie bustled out to make preparations and otherwise do her duty as queen.</p><p> </p><p>Lily leaned on Roxas as several of the broom servants approached them, circling and gesturing.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Riku said. “Shit, I can never understand the brooms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Follow where?” Roxas looked at Lily.</p><p> </p><p>The samurai visibly shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Roxas said, obviously a little less than pleased by the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>“We can trust them,” Riku said. “They won’t hurt us.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked at him dubiously.</p><p> </p><p>Riku snorted, smirking and crossing his arms. “What, are you <em> scared </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Roxas said defensively. “I just don’t think brooms should walk. What are they, possessed or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s magic,” Riku said. “Come on, let’s go with them. They’re probably here to help us get settled in.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached out, gently bumping the side of Roxas’ face with the back of his hand. Roxas laughed once and batted his hand away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The brooms put them in separate rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Riku understood that, logistically. The castle had more than enough bedrooms.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he sat in the room Mickey had given him shortly after the fiasco at Castle Oblivion, and he was worried that something might happen.</p><p> </p><p>He figured he may as well turn in early; it would probably take him a long time to get to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been in bed a little while before a weight suddenly appeared on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>He stiffened, and the stillness stretched for a long, nervous moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Roxas shook his shoulder. “Are you awake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Riku said. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas paused, evidently not having thought this far ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you <em> worried </em>about me?” Riku shifted onto his back and half sat up.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas sniffed. “<em> You’re </em> paranoid,” he said. “You were <em> never </em> gonna get to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the thought,” Riku chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, he reached out and cupped Roxas’ face with one hand. He felt it heat under his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you having another hot flash?” He sat up a bit more. “I’m… <em> pretty </em> sure there’s a doctor here, we could--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Roxas said. “Just tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Riku said slowly. “Let’s… get some sleep, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas settled in.</p><p> </p><p>Riku paused, unsure how to proceed with this situation. Of all the things he’d expected, Roxas <em> deciding </em> to spend the night with him was <em> not </em> one of them. Possible explanations whirled through his mind, but he found himself dismissing all of them. They didn’t make any sense.</p><p> </p><p>He lay back down, settling himself.</p><p> </p><p>He’d never fallen asleep so quickly before.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That’s <em> it </em> ,” Kairi said. “We’re <em> going </em> to Twilight Town. I want to see Olette.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> know </em> why we can’t do that,” Axel said. “Kairi, please--”</p><p> </p><p>“We can stay in public places,” Kairi said. “He’s not gonna merc you two in the town commons in front of half the population.”</p><p> </p><p>“I legitimately don’t think he gives a shit,” Axel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll fight back,” Kairi said. “I want to see her.”</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t even been able to answer the whispers in the back of her mind since they’d started travelling. She was getting sick of it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not safe,” Namine muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve saved the universe,” Sora said. “I don’t think we really have to worry <em> that </em> much about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even though you lost your powers afterwards?” Axel raised an eyebrow. “Twice?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been getting them back!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough fighting, all of you,” Jiminy said, hopping out of Sora’s hood. “This isn’t getting us anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jiminy, talk them down,” Axel said. “Tell them why it’s a bad idea. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems to me like you’ve got a tie vote,” Jiminy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do we do about that?” Sora asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kairi crossed her arms. “Jiminy could vote.”</p><p> </p><p>“I reckon I could,” Jiminy allowed.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Namine said.</p><p> </p><p>Jiminy considered, long and hard, looking around at the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>“This Olette girl sounds like an interesting character. Kairi, would you mind introducing the rest of us to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it!” Kairi cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“You all have forgotten something,” Axel said. “I’m the driver. I have final say on where we go. Got it memorized?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will cause problems if you don’t take us to Twilight Town in the next ten minutes,” Kairi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Problems are better than death,” Axel said.</p><p> </p><p>Sora bit his lip. “They’re really not.”</p><p> </p><p>Kairi took a long, deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Kairi, <em> please </em>,” Axel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise to take us to Twilight Town or she’s gonna wreck our hearing,” Sora said. “She did this back home all the time when mom wouldn’t let us stay up to watch comets and stuff. She’s not bluffing. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bad--” Namine began.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, <em> fine </em> ,” Axel groaned. “I <em> swear, </em> I don’t know why anyone <em> ever </em> let me be responsible for kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Kairi exhaled and grinned at him. “Let’s go, then,” she said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When morning came, and Riku woke up, Roxas was still there. He sat up, and Roxas curled slightly, moving into the space his body had vacated.</p><p> </p><p>One of the brooms opened the door, and Riku looked directly at the wall. He didn’t know what to say, to try to explain the situation. Trying to make Roxas return to his own room would have meant acting like he hadn’t wanted Roxas to be there.</p><p> </p><p>The door closed. The broom was probably off to commit broom gossip.</p><p> </p><p>Riku sighed. What was he doing? What was he <em> thinking </em> ? He didn’t know anything about the set-up in the Castle That Never Was. For all he knew, Organization XIII slept in a big pile like so many cats. It wasn’t like this <em> meant </em> anything. It couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>But a traitorous part of the back of his mind told him that maybe, just maybe, he wished it could.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted position to reach easier, and nudged Roxas’ face with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Roxas grunted and flipped over.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Riku said. “Planning on sleeping all day, or are you going to come with me down to breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” Roxas muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fuck you, too, do you want breakfast or not?” Riku moved around him, getting out of the bed and stretching.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas sat up and stretched, the motion visibly quivering with tension, obvious even through the blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>Riku watched him for a few moments, almost enraptured, before shaking himself. “Come on, I’ll show you the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Olette's about to join Axel's gang of children and also a cricket and there's nothing he can do to prevent this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Some paint, nothing bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So once again I wonder<br/>Who else is through the border<br/>I'm caving in... the walls, my walls, oh no,<br/>They're caving in!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily was downstairs when they arrived, absolutely digging into breakfast, much to the distress of several brooms. Roxas wasn’t entirely sure how she was getting food to her mouth anymore, on account of her built in helmet, but she seemed to be doing just fine.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie and a duck lady he didn’t know were also sitting at the table, seemingly unperturbed.</p><p> </p><p>Riku nodded to them and sat down, so Roxas sat down on Lily’s other side.</p><p> </p><p>Food appeared almost immediately. He was 98% sure magic was involved, except he’d never seen magic be used in any way like this before.</p><p> </p><p>He started eating, ignoring the conversation happening at the rest of the table in favor of figuring out how much breakfast he could fit in his mouth at a time.</p><p> </p><p>His investigation was interrupted by a loud quack behind him, and he turned, seeing Donald and Goofy in the open doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, calm down, you two,” Minnie said. “These three are our guests.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Queen Minnie--” Goofy began.</p><p> </p><p>“No buts!” Minnie chided. “Sit down and eat. I’ll explain everything over breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Donald and Goofy slowly made their way over to the table and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Riku said, as though he were trying not to laugh at a private joke. He even nodded at them a little, as they looked at him in abject confusion. “How’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>Donald and Goofy looked at each other, then back at Riku, then at Minnie, then at Riku again.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku, Roxas, and Lily are our guests,” Minnie said again. “At least until the current issues regarding their safeties are resolved or they should decide to take leave and resolve them themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is why you’ve dissolved the alliance with DiZ?” Goofy asked.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Donald and Goofy looked at each other again, but didn’t argue.</p><p> </p><p>“In truth, the dissolution has been a long time coming,” the duck lady said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, there were other secrets and other shelters we’ve provided,” Minnie agreed. “Although, those five are awfully restless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Riku said. “I didn’t hear about them. Who else has been here, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie smiled. “I think they’d prefer to introduce themselves, when they next arrive.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas hissed under his breath and went back to eating.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Donald and Goofy found him and Lily in a courtyard later, when they’d found a ball and had been hitting it back and forth with her swords and his keyblades.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em>,” Donald said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called a game,” Roxas said, banishing his blades catching the ball. “You should try it sometime. Maybe then you won’t try to ritually sacrifice people.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I--” Donald began, but cut off as the ball bounced off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not very good at this, are you?” Roxas caught the ball again.</p><p> </p><p>“We were just wondering how you convinced Queen Minnie to let you stay here,” Goofy said. “Since she and the king were allied with DiZ before.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas shrugged. “Ask Riku.” Then he turned away from them, tossing the ball to Lily and resuming their game, Oathkeeper and Oblivion reappearing.</p><p> </p><p>Donald dissolved into an angry mess of sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, I would have thought we raised you better than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas froze, the ball bouncing lightly off his face before he turned, slowly, and looked at where Luxord was sitting primly atop a nearby hedge. His grip slackened, against his will, and he felt his blades vanish again instead of tumbling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Avoiding questions?” Luxord shook his head. “Disappointing. A young man ought to be more forthcoming to his elders.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-- Well, why are <em> you </em> here?” Roxas snapped, taking a step back. “No one invited <em> you </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think <em> that’s </em> a question that needs answered,” Luxord said, shuffling his cards idly. “Really, it’s a surprise we had this opportunity, albeit not an unfortunate one.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily stepped up to Roxas’ side. At first, he thought it was simply in support, but as she nudged him, he saw visions of gestures. Another form of visual communication. He understood.</p><p> </p><p>“One lesser won’t change anything, you know,” Luxord sighed, standing. “Really, it should leave, if it’s got any sense of self preservation.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked at him coolly, taking a deep breath. “Lily says--” then he made a snipping motion across his mouth with his hand, like scissors, before opening it and placing his thumb against his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what it meant, but he didn’t have to. It was clear that Luxord <em> did, </em> from the way the man’s eyes widened as he stepped back. “Impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s what she said,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Luxord switched gears, very suddenly, staggering forward. When he spoke again, his voice was barely a breath. “Asphodel?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily nudged Roxas again, as they stepped back, and he ran his thumb under his own chin before closing his middle three fingers on both hands and making a downward motion. Then he repeated the first set of motions for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>“I--” Luxord began, but Lily cut him off with a loud hiss, hackles raising and swords drawn. He looked at her a moment longer, before calling a corridor up around him and disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>“That was weird,” Goofy said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas had forgotten he and Donald were even there.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” He asked Lily, but when she nudged him it was only the image of a bed, before she vanished, too.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luxord arrived back in the Grey Area a few moments later, and it was for all appearances empty.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed with relief.</p><p> </p><p>It had to have been some sort of tactic. Roxas must have dug something up during his wanderings, although <em> where </em> and <em> how </em> would then be the next necessary questions. Not as if he could go <em> there </em> to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Really, given the proper chances…</p><p> </p><p>“Luxord.” Saix’s voice was an unwelcome interruption. “Was there a complication on your mission today? You seem… thrown.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing of the sort,” Luxord assured him without turning. “I am… getting on in years, I suppose. I am tired.” Yes, best to say nothing of any of this. Saix was loyal to a fault, or at the very least whatever machinations <em> he </em> had required him to be for the time being. Saix could ruin <em> everything, </em> especially if…</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” Saix said.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Luxord turned to him. Saix was making no attempt to hide his suspicion, but wasn’t pursuing the idea directly. Distraction, perhaps, would suffice for now. “Any word from Axel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing yet.” Saix began to gather up his paperwork. He’d never done it in the Grey Area <em> before </em> the kill order had been put down on Roxas. If Luxord wished to be charitable to the man’s loyalty, he could assume the younger man was waiting for news that the threat had been eliminated. If he wished to be charitable to his <em> character, </em> he’d say Saix was waiting to see his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” Luxord said. “One would think he would have been able to find him by now.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix raised an eyebrow. “And why would one think that, Luxord? Something you haven’t been reporting?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is his duty,” Luxord said, taking note of the response. “As I do mine, I would expect him to be capable of his own. If you’ll excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Today would <em> not </em> let up, would it? First Asphodel, now <em> this </em> accidental confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>He shook himself. No, not Asphodel now, she’d had Roxas say for her. He’d called her Lily.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed that made sense.</p><p><br/>After all, <em> he </em> had not been <em> Ludor </em>for a long time, for much the same reason.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luxord: I've never seen Roxas before in my life. If you'll excuse me<br/>Larxene's ghost, curled up on the floor wheezing with laughter:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Call me friend, but keep me closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't you know I'm no good for you?<br/>I've learned to lose you, can't afford to<br/>Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin'<br/>But nothin' ever stops you leavin'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy had been showing Riku various crafting methods when the brooms around them had, as one, started running towards the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a fan,” Riku said, nodding towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s been a security breach,” Daisy said, rolling up her sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>They followed the brooms.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they reached the courtyard, whatever the situation was seemed to be over. Donald, Goofy, and Roxas were standing around nervously, glancing at each other and a spot where, clearly, something <em> had </em> been.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Daisy looked around at the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Lily?” Riku added.</p><p> </p><p>“She went to bed,” Roxas said. “After Luxord left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why was <em> he </em> here?” Riku and Daisy asked in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas shrugged. “Didn’t say. When’s lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be another few hours,” Daisy said. “But you can get a snack, if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Roxas said. “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you holding up?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku crossed his arms, unamused.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> am </em>,” Roxas insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“You just got a visit from the cult you left, I <em> sincerely </em> doubt you’re doing ‘fine’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I am,” Roxas said. “I’m a Nobody, remember? No emotions.” He knocked on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to be that guy, but I’m pretty sure <em> that guy </em> at least <em> was </em> displaying emotions,” Goofy said.</p><p> </p><p>“No he wasn’t,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Donald and Goofy looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Riku said. “Well, if everything’s fine-- Daisy, we were doing something, weren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Daisy looked between him and Roxas uneasily. “Well, yes, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not going to change his mind.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Roxas stepped into the room with Lily about an hour later, holding a small snack tray. It was darkened, but he could see well enough to tell she was under the covers on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>She’d come out when she was ready.</p><p> </p><p>He set the tray on the bedside table, the light klinking sound of it settling triggering a quiet hiss from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned, but he stepped back away from the bed and left again.</p><p> </p><p>With no better ideas, he went to the library and started looking through it. He dug through the books, shelves upon shelves of potentially fascinating but altogether irrelevant information, until one of the brooms approached him and held up a pocket watch it had gotten from somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>He paused, putting back a book on construction. “Lunchtime?”</p><p> </p><p>The broom nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas considered his options. He could stay in the library and continue his search, or he could go down to lunch.</p><p> </p><p>He could walk down to lunch, or…</p><p> </p><p>An idea struck him.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, Roxas appeared out of thin air, slamming into Riku’s back. “Ha!” He yelled as he sent the other boy stumbling. He quickly adjusted his grip to keep himself from slipping.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Riku blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“Language,” Daisy chided.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku sighed. “Was this <em> really </em> necessary?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Roxas said with utter sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Riku said flatly. “Okay. As long as we’re all on the same page, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas dropped off his back and moved to walk beside him as they continued down to lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Lily?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Last I checked, she still needed to lie down.” Roxas shrugged. “One of those days, I guess.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Riku was significantly less surprised when Roxas appeared again in his room that night. He’d been sitting up in bed, waiting, when the other boy arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Here to assuage my ‘paranoia’ again?” He asked, holding back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily’s still not social,” Roxas said. “Guess you’re stuck with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow, I think I’ll manage,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna have to,” Roxas said. “Not like you could kick me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please </em>,” Riku tapped Roxas’ nose. “You think too little of me. Let’s get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas sputtered indignantly, and Riku snorted. This earned him a shove, which just made him laugh more.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a dick,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” Riku managed through his laughter. “You’re just <em> way </em> too easy to tease.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas huffed, and Riku lay down, content to try and sleep for the night. Roxas sat on his chest, and made a sound that indicated he was probably sticking his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me come up there,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Roxas said, and leaned down.</p><p> </p><p>Riku stiffened, and he was glad for the dark to conceal his blush. He felt like half his blood was in his face.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was close enough that Riku could feel his breath against his skin. “Better?” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Riku could not actually think of a single word that had ever existed, let alone any that could be formed into a response.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas flopped over to the side, laying down next to Riku and seemingly satisfied with the outcome of the encounter. Soon enough, his breathing slowed, and Riku was pretty sure he’d fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he muttered, putting a hand to his head. He might have put <em> both </em> hands to his head, but Roxas had trapped one of his arms again.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was <em> also </em> burrowing into his hair, settling into the parts of the bed where Riku <em> wasn’t </em> but which were nevertheless compressed downwards by his presence.</p><p> </p><p>Riku dragged his hand down his face, groaning quietly.</p><p> </p><p>This had been a complication he’d never expected when he’d defected from whatever it was that DiZ had going on.</p><p> </p><p>He’d expected a lot of things, of course; he’d even anticipated a certain amount of attachment, to a lesser degree than this.</p><p> </p><p>But this…</p><p> </p><p>This was neither the intensity nor <em> type </em> of attachment he’d predicted. He wasn’t sure he <em> could </em> have predicted it. He wasn’t sure <em> anyone </em> could have.</p><p> </p><p>Still, there was no denying it any longer, no way to push it off to some nebulous future.</p><p> </p><p>Riku <em> had </em>to admit it.</p><p><br/>He was completely and <em> irrevocably </em>in love with Roxas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He said it everyone! Well, he thought it. He put it in words. It's official now.</p><p>Now we just gotta *checks notes* "get two incredibly traumatized people who have complexes regarding displays of affection to admit they're attached to each other and hold hands"</p><p>hm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. I never had a heart to mend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It almost feels like a joke to play out a part<br/>When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart<br/>You know I'd rather walk alone than play a supporting role<br/>If I can't get the starring role</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora poked Axel lightly with his keyblade. “You okay down there?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all gonna diee…….” Axel groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re not,” Sora said. “I’m confident in my ability to beat up adult men who are trying to kill me and my friends. I’ve done it before.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s got a point,” Namine allowed.</p><p> </p><p>“DiZ is gonna shoot us with laaaaaseeeers.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is <em> not </em>,” Sora said. “I won’t let him.”</p><p> </p><p>Olette laughed. “Is he always like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jiminy is our adult supervision,” Kairi agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Olette blinked. “Jiminy?”</p><p> </p><p>Jiminy hopped out of Sora’s hood. “Hi, there,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Olette jumped, grabbing onto Kairi’s shoulder. “Ah, shit, a bug!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a nice bug!” Kairi assured her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re being cryptic as you lead me into the courtyard,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas tossed him Oblivion. “We can fight now,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Riku said. “But if I fight you now, that’s your entire entire motivation for putting up with me down the drain.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas rolled his eyes. “There are still people trying to kill me,” he said. “This is a practice round.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku snorted. “Alright,” he said. “Tell you what; if you win, I’ll give you a prize.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> When </em> I win,” Roxas corrected, dropping into a combat stance and raising Oathkeeper. “You don’t get to cheat this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Riku muttered, entering a stance of his own.</p><p> </p><p>They charged at each other.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seven minutes later, Riku was on the ground, face hot, with Oathkeeper under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you,” Roxas said. Then the blades vanished. “So, what’s my prize?”</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Riku pushed himself upright and started digging through his pockets. “I had it-- Ah!” He pulled out a keychain.</p><p> </p><p>If Roxas had had to describe the pattern, he probably would have called it a weird, five-petaled flower, with a black pentagonal backing. The pattern itself was a silvery, barely red color. He took it, turning it over in his hands. “Where’d you get this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh…” Riku rubbed the back of his head. “I made it, actually. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked at it for a few moments longer, before looking back at Riku. “I think I’m replacing Oblivion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-- Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas called Oblivion’s keychain into his hand and tossed it at Riku. “Here you go.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re insufferable,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I try.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku looked at the keychain he now held, much as he could through his blindfold, and felt a wave of concern wash over him. He’d been trying to ignore it, as much as he could, because he knew there was nothing he could do, and he didn’t even know if DiZ had been <em> right, </em> but the man <em> had </em> to have had a <em> reason </em> to think Sora and Namine had been taken by the Organization.</p><p> </p><p>The Organization wouldn’t kill Sora. Would they?</p><p> </p><p>Riku shook himself and pocketed the keychain. He’d talk to Minnie about it later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“One would think he would have shown up by now.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix looked at Xemnas in confusion. “Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas,” Xemnas said. “One would think he would have broken back in here to give us a piece of his mind. He’s quite different from his… opposite number.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps that’s the reason, Sir,” Saix said.</p><p> </p><p>Xemnas raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“When Sora defeated… <em> your </em> opposite number,” Saix said, “it was because he was personally offended by the man’s actions. He’d been forced to flee the Hollow Bastion, but he went back and chased the Seeker of Darkness down from there.”</p><p> </p><p>Xemnas considered that. “You’re suggesting Roxas might have taken a ‘leave and leave be’ attitude towards the Organization?”</p><p> </p><p>“It… seems likely, Sir,” Saix said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Xemnas said. “Be that as it may, we <em> cannot </em> leave him be. Already, there is unrest among our ranks. I believe even Xigbar is pushing plans into motion.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix shifted uneasily. If Xemnas was willing to voice suspicion against <em> Xigbar, </em> how long before he started to suspect <em> him </em> ? That, of course, assuming he didn’t <em> already, </em> which was not a bet Saix was willing to place.</p><p> </p><p>“How is Axel’s progress?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Saix said. “I am not confident in the security of our communications at this time. As you’ve said, there is unrest here. Any one of our number could betray us and leak confidential information. For this reason, I’ve instructed Axel not to contact us until his mission is complete.”</p><p> </p><p>“A dangerous order,” Xemnas said, eyes narrowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Saix said. “But one I feel is necessary to maintain our security.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long, thin silence. Finally, Xemnas spoke again. “Speak with me before you make such decisions again,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lily rolled onto her back and sat up. The room was still dark, and she wasn’t quite sure how long she’d been in there, waiting on the agonies of her senses to run their course, but the food on the bedside table was still edible, even if some of it was stale and some of it was soggy and all of it was cold.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a huff. She’d lost too much time. Who knew what Roxas had gotten up to in her absence, and she still had to find Ẍ̸̷̸̷̸̸̷̵̵̴̷̵̶̡̡̛̖̪͕͇̯̣͈̟̤̺̩̮̘͈͇̪̻̰̳͚̞͕̖̹̻̟̱̮͍̮́̈́̒̑̅̒̌̄̍̾̄̊̀̆̉̋̂̓̑̉͋̉̾̈́͊͐̓̊̍̋͘͜͜͝͝͝͠į̵̴̸̶̶̶̶̵̶̶̴̶̴̶̶̧̢̛̛̤͇̯̺̦̩̫̫̼̪̘̝͔͇̣̺̰̫̱̜̞̠̭͙͎͍̗̠͍̝̜̳̝͎̩͆̔̔͗̒̎̇̓̎̊̈͛̉̄̔̓̐̑̐̌͒̎̈́̋͂̆̃̍̓̃͑̆̊͂̃͒͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝ǫ̴̷̷̴̵̴̴̶̶͓̬̟̠̙̲̹͙̯̱̖̺̯̺̼̱̤̳̼͖̮̬͐̇̃͆́͋́̇̄̋̇̿̑͂̃̉̚n̶̵̶̵̶̷̨̛̻̯̣̬͇̪̯͓͕̳͔̖̠̩̔̈́̀͆̔̽̽͐͑̂̌̈́͌͜ͅ, and Luxord’s retreat wouldn’t last forever, one way or another, and…</p><p> </p><p>She shook herself, before absentmindedly reaching up and brushing a lock of hair out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>Then she paused.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, she rushed to the light switch of the room, flicking it on and only wincing a little at the sudden light.</p><p> </p><p>She could see, <em> genuinely </em> see, not just shapes of light and darkness, but color. So many colors. It almost made her nauseous.</p><p> </p><p>Shakily, she opened the closet and looked at herself in the mirror attached to the inside of the door.</p><p> </p><p>She looked remarkably similar to Asphodel. She only knew the differences because her eyes had such an innate understanding of her Somebody’s appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Lily was three inches taller, with sharper teeth and pale, white clothes. Even the insignia on her belt was silver, and had changed shape to the ever familiar Nobody’s symbol, as opposed to Asphodel’s golden crest, shaped after the clasps on the backs of her mother’s and uncle’s robes. Her time in Port Royal had left her tanner than Asphodel had generally been, as well, even though that hadn’t shown in her lesser forms.</p><p> </p><p>The door behind her opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily,” Roxas said. “Are you--”</p><p> </p><p>She turned as he cut off, and they stared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Was whatever you said to Luxord really that powerful?” He finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Neat,” he decided.</p><p> </p><p>They stood there for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go bother Riku again,” Roxas said. “Wanna come with?”</p><p> </p><p>She considered that. ‘Tomorrow,’ she signed.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked at her without comprehension.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, and waved vaguely before shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, okay,” he said. “I’m gonna have to learn how to do the whole, uh--” he gestured vaguely, indicating the sign language-- “that, at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>It’d be nice, she felt. So she nodded a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Roxas said. “See you tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>stayed up too late reading fullmetal alchemist fanfiction. sometimes you have to watch a war criminal get sent to another world and lose his mind over how hard other people are trying to commit war crimes.</p><p>*writes sections from the perspective of two characters at once* efficiency</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. I would sing you to sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With every passing day<br/>I’d be lying if I didn’t say<br/>That I miss them all tonight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku woke up with Roxas nestled against him again, and adjusted himself so he was a little more comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to say he’d stopped trying to figure out the patterns behind Roxas’ behavior ages before, but that would have been a blatant lie. Roxas was certainly a mystery in his own right, and one compounded by Riku’s lack of knowledge on Nobodies as a whole.</p><p> </p><p>He brushed some hair out of Roxas’ face, and Roxas burrowed into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said you could be so cute, anyways?” Riku muttered. “It’s not fair, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas, asleep, did not respond.</p><p> </p><p>Riku chuckled a little, and sighed. He knew he didn’t have the <em> context </em> to read into this whole thing, but…</p><p> </p><p>Something landed on the foot of the bed. He looked over, raising his blindfold, and stiffened as he saw the girl who had appeared there.</p><p> </p><p>She was somewhere about his age, with white clothes and a loose ponytail over her shoulder, and while he’d never seen her before in his life the slightly smug expression she wore was strangely familiar.</p><p> </p><p>They held silent eye contact for about ten seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily?” He guessed.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He considered that. “Cool,” he decided, and settled back down.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, there was a loud popping sound, and Riku found himself pinned as Roxas jolted awake, somehow ending up on top of him as he looked around for the source of the sound. Riku felt the heat rise in his face, which was only <em> more </em> embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>Lily snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Roxas said, offended.</p><p> </p><p>She set her now destroyed paper bag aside and pointed at Riku.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked down for a few seconds. “Just because he’s having a hot flash doesn’t mean you have to wake me up like that,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you,” Riku said, squirming to try and get himself free. “I’m not having hot flashes, it’s something different.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re so sure <em> I </em> am?” Roxas’ eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Riku said. “It’s an <em> emotional </em> response.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas’ face heated, and he pulled away from him. Lily fell sideways, unable to contain her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate <em> both </em> of you,” Roxas said fervently. “You’re both awful. I don’t know why I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Riku said. “You don’t mean that. You like Lily well enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“I changed my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this,” Riku said. “<em> I’m </em> gonna have to be Lily’s new best friend. How could you do that to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“She has betrayed me,” Roxas deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, okay,” Riku said. Then he elbowed the other boy. “Come on, let’s all get ready for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are all awful and I will decompose into moss instead,” Roxas said, although he could feel that the corner of his mouth was starting to twitch up.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I suppose I’ll have to fight a big pile of moss at some point,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe <em> then </em>you’ll have a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku tackled him. “Wanna bet?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Roxas laughed. “I’d kick your ass even as a big pile of moss!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Slept in?” Minnie asked when the group came down for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“... Yes,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Roxas closed the door behind him and sagged against it, hands going to his face. His eyes were watering, his nose was running, his throat was tight, and he had <em> no idea why. </em> The air was clear, and there was nothing he particularly <em> wanted </em> at the moment. There was no sense of any intrusion <em> or </em>of anything missing.</p><p> </p><p>Was it something someone had said? But he’d barely been paying attention, if at all. He’d half tuned in for one sentence, one <em> perfectly ordinary sentence, </em> with no implications, and suddenly all of these things had just… been.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t make <em> sense. </em> Even if he <em> hadn’t </em> been a Nobody, even if he’d had a heart to feel with, it wouldn’t have made <em> sense. </em></p><p> </p><p>Lily appeared next to him, and shook his shoulder gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t <em> know </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He wiped his eyes, and his nose, and mercifully <em> they </em>returned to normal, even though he still couldn’t entirely breathe.</p><p> </p><p>She signed something to him, and he shrugged helplessly. He still hadn’t found anything to learn from. She sighed, then held up her finger in a ‘one moment’ gesture and disappeared again.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, she was back next to him, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Then she handed it to him</p><p> </p><p>‘You need therapy,’ it read.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sick,” Roxas said. “I don’t need a doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily crossed her arms; that hadn’t been what she’d meant, then.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hurt, either,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> not </em>,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>She unfolded her arms and leaned back, dropping the subject, albeit with clear annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas took a few deep breaths. “Is it… Is it bad that I kind of want to go back?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily blinked, leaning forward again.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> know </em> the Organization’s decided I’m, like, a threat and that I need to be taken out and stuff,” Roxas said. “And-- And I’m <em> not </em> going to go back, because I know that, but…”</p><p> </p><p>She gestured for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“But I still sort of… want to. Some part of my mind keeps saying that maybe, if I go back and apologize, it’ll-- I don’t know, it’ll be okay? That if I promise to do my duty again, Xemnas will forgive me. I-- Is that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily looked at him for a long moment, expression unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>“If I tried, they’d probably kill me,” Roxas sighed. “And if they didn’t, they’d probably make me kill Riku. I don’t want that, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily elbowed him in the side, the corner of her mouth turning up.</p><p> </p><p>He shoved her. “You’re talking nonsense again. You know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She took the paper back, beginning to write again. When she was done, she’d written ‘I love her’.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas took the paper in his hands, slowly, and read over the sentence again. Then again. And again and again.</p><p> </p><p>She put her hand on his, and he saw the flashes of aster and lily flowers. He read the paper again.</p><p> </p><p>This was the part where things made sense, then. <em> Why </em> Lexaeus had taught him to hunt, even when the Castle That Never Was had been kept stocked with food. <em> Why, </em> even though she’d never ended up telling him, Larxene had considered bringing him in on some secret or another. <em> Why </em> Axel had called Roxas his best friend and met him on the clocktower for ice cream every day, and why he and Saix had passed so close in the hallways. <em> Why </em> Xigbar had called him all those dumb kiddy nicknames, even though Roxas would never have called or considered him a kind person.</p><p> </p><p>This was the part where things made sense. Why Zexion had had <em> that </em> much leeway with the rest of the original six. Why Marluxia so often tended a garden in an out of the way corner of the castle, and why Demyx had taken it up after Castle Oblivion even though he hated the work. Why Luxord had always made a little bit extra, when he prepared the food that was always there.</p><p> </p><p>This was the part where things made sense.</p><p> </p><p>This was the part where Roxas realized that all that talk about how Nobodies didn’t-- couldn’t-- feel <em> anything, </em> let alone love, had been wrong, somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Had it been a lie? Who had told it first? Had it been solely meant for him, or had the whole Organization been taken under it?</p><p> </p><p>He started to cry again.</p><p> </p><p>This was the part where things made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Then,” he said, “I think you might be right. I think I might love him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's like. barely tuesday but i have a thing tomorrow and i dont know how long it's gonna take and it might be the whole day so. technically early update!</p><p>fun fact i wrote the last scene in this chapter because ive had similar experiences of "oh my body's going rogue and just crying even tho im not upset" and then like two weeks ago i find out that your body can process that sort of upset even when your brain is not and i was just like :0</p><p>anyways it's nighttime i should go to bed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Black Holes and Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My life<br/>You electrify my life<br/>Lets conspire to ignite<br/>All the souls that would die just to feel alive</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ducked out of lunch pretty suddenly,” Riku said that evening. “Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Donald talks too loud,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I won’t argue that one,” Riku agreed. “We could probably talk to him about it, if you wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Roxas said. “Hey, so I was thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said it was an emotional response, when you, uh…” Roxas waved vaguely. “Anyways, what emotion is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s face flushed. “Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was silent for a few moments. “Just wondering,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Riku said. How to explain <em> this, </em> without making things approximately a thousand times more awkward than they already were? If he admitted his affection, how would Roxas even react? “Well, uh… um…”</p><p> </p><p>Lily snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Lily,” Riku said, face heating even more. “I <em> really </em> needed that. You’re <em> so </em> helpful.”</p><p> </p><p>“She tries,” Roxas said impishly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell,” Riku sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Lily was still laughing quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh,” Roxas said. “What emotion <em> is </em> it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… embarrassment,” Riku admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Roxas said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Something on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Roxas spoke quickly. Almost <em> too </em> quickly, if Riku wanted to believe him.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” he said anyways, tapping Roxas’ head lightly. “Nothing at all.” His subsequent laughter had to fight through the pillow Roxas shoved in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> awful </em>,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Riku said. “But you’re still here, so obviously I’m doing <em> something </em> right.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas pushed the pillow farther into his face in response.</p><p> </p><p>Riku felt around on the bed, eventually grabbing another pillow and shoving it into Roxas’ face in retaliation.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Roxas lay awake, looking at the ceiling as one thought chased itself around and around in his head.</p><p> </p><p>What had he meant by that?</p><p> </p><p>He might have shaken himself, if that wouldn’t have risked waking Riku up. Riku had stuck with him this long out of obligation, Roxas knew. He’d known that since he’d gotten him away from DiZ, since Riku had rejected the idea of them eating ice cream together out of hand. They weren’t friends.</p><p> </p><p>But what, something in the back of his mind asked him, would happen if they went to Twilight Town now? Time had passed. Maybe the idea of them being friends wasn’t dumb anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas called the keychain Riku had given him into his hand and looked it over again. It was nice. Had it been meant for him? Would Riku have given it to him regardless? Or had he been so confident in his victory that he’d wagered something meant for someone else?</p><p> </p><p>He dispelled the keychain, before sitting up slowly and calling the new keyblade into his hand. It was a nice one, really. Sleek and looping. Something in his mind identified it; <em> Heart’s Desire. </em></p><p> </p><p>He banished it quickly. Whether it had taken that shape from Riku’s ideation or his own, he didn’t want Riku to see it just yet. His face heated just thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassment. If he could love, he supposed it wasn’t that much of a stretch to be embarrassed, too. Emotions in general were, apparently, not nearly as out of reach as he’d been led to believe, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Riku shifted in his sleep, moving more into the space Roxas had vacated to sit up.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I doing?” Roxas groaned.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at Riku, who seemed remarkably peaceful, all things considered. Easy to forget the responsibilities you’ve given yourself when you’re asleep, Roxas supposed.</p><p> </p><p>He reached over, brushing some hair that had fallen into Riku’s mouth back away from his face. “You asshole,” he said. “Quit being so endearing.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku, who was asleep, did not answer him.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas sighed and lay back down, settling in.</p><p> </p><p>He could fool himself for a little while. He was strange and human enough to do that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sora, Kairi, and Olette dropped into combat positions, Sora raising his keyblade and Kairi and Olette flanking him with wooden bats. Axel stepped in front of Namine.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> must </em> understand,” DiZ said.</p><p> </p><p>“Must we?” Kairi raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not human,” DiZ said. “They have no right to--”</p><p> </p><p>“Donald and Goofy aren’t human,” Sora said. “Jiminy and the king aren’t human. I don’t think that part <em> matters </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Axel and Namine are incomplete,” DiZ said. “How cruel of you, to fight for them to remain that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Sora flinched, but Kairi and Olette stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you,” Kairi said. “How <em> dare </em> you! How dare you call <em> us </em> cruel, after everything you’ve done! Everything you <em> would </em> have done!”</p><p> </p><p>“And what have I done?” DiZ looked at her imperiously. “What <em> would </em> I have done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean besides manipulating one of her best friends, torturing and planning to kill her sister, intending to do similar to one of her brothers, and hoping to use her other for a convoluted revenge scheme?” Axel would have been studying his fingernails, if his glove hadn’t been in the way. “Because, and I’m not trying to downplay my own actions and bad decisions here, but, well, those aren’t exactly good things to do, my guy.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’re one to talk, assassin,” DiZ said finally.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a name,” Axel said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” DiZ said. “You--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m adding ‘being generally rude, overall’ to your list of crimes,” Kairi said. “Leave us alone now, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“You must understand--”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to understand <em> shit, </em> pal.” Axel crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness knows <em> you </em>certainly don’t,” Namine muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Axel glanced at her. “The point is,” he said, “we’ve got no reason to listen to you, and also you’re smelly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Olette said, and threw her bat directly into DiZ’s face.</p><p> </p><p>DiZ glared at them, before disappearing into a dark corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“So, now what?” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone considered that.</p><p> </p><p>“Shopping?” Axel suggested.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shopping it was.</p><p> </p><p>“What’ve you got there?” Sora leaned around the display to see what Namine was holding.</p><p> </p><p>She held up a shirt. “I’ve been thinking of getting a new outfit,” she said. “I’ve had my current one for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Sora said. “Yeah, I think we could both use some new clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Matching t-shirts,” Namine suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Genius,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>They started digging through the clothing racks together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>welcome back to rikuroku tuesday im watching a playback of a 10 hour livestream of a youtuber playing a game i was obsessed with in middle school for the first time. its tropey as hell and probably doesnt hold up at all but it's my social distancing and i get to choose the video game based coping mechanism</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Shallow graves for shallow hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My old friend, it's time I leave you here<br/>For what's for all in frozen alabaster<br/>Believe me<br/>There's no place like home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Castle Oblivion, Saix dug through the papers strewn about Vexen’s abandoned lab (hadn’t someone been supposed to clean this up?) looking for something that made sense. They were notably lacking.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “I can’t tell if these are coded, or simply incomprehensible.”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing answered him, but he looked behind himself anyways, half expecting Zexion to appear and ask him what he was doing. Polite, as ever, but in a way that made it no less clear that he was unwelcome.</p><p> </p><p>Zexion was gone, though.</p><p> </p><p>So was Vexen, even if the lesser searchers still skulked through the laboratory, leaving more of a sign that Vexen had ever been than had been left for Zexion.</p><p> </p><p>Being the lesser of two greater sorcerers, it was to be expected.</p><p> </p><p>Saix shook himself. No time, now, for echoes of pity, when there might be answers to be found here.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up another stack of paper, and started shuffling through it.</p><p> </p><p><em> No. i Field Test Notes. </em> That sounded as promising as anything else.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The three of them were in Riku’s room, Riku sitting on the bed while Lily took a chair and Roxas paced back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“The real question,” Riku said, “is whether we want to deal with DiZ first, or the Organization.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Lily shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“The Organization seems to be a more immediate threat,” Riku said. “Luxord’s already shown up here once, and they might have Sora and Namine.”</p><p> </p><p>“DiZ actually managed to kidnap you, though,” Roxas pointed out. “The Organization hasn’t managed anything of that scope, yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Yet’ being the operative word,” Riku hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Lily nodded, accepting Riku’s point. She seemed more interested in dealing with the Organization first, too.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Roxas paused in his stride, looking between them. “I’m outvoted here, huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Lily nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas sighed. “Fine, we can fight the Organization first.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll need a plan,” Riku said. “There’s more of them than there are of us, and I doubt they’ll be polite enough to come at us one at a time like…”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped, eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas’ eyes narrowed. “Like <em> when, </em> Riku?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku looked away from him nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Like when?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku bit his lip. “Like… at Castle Oblivion.”</p><p> </p><p>“You… were there,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You…” Roxas felt a little sick, in spite of himself. “You killed them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Riku said. “I killed Lexaeus, in self defense, and a replica of myself, who’s been, uh, hanging out.” Riku knocked on his own chest, awkwardly. “Zexion told me that Sora defeated Marluxia, but I don’t really know what else happened there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Roxas said. </p><p> </p><p>“I… I understand if you’re upset I kept this from you,” Riku said. “I haven’t been sure how to bring it up, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know how to talk about it now,” Roxas noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Roxas glanced around the room helplessly. Then he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “You’re right about one thing, we need a plan. I’ve fought alongside these people, so I know how to cover for them; maybe we can turn that into a strategy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That should help a lot,” Riku agreed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re joking,” Olette said.</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Axel crossed his arms. “I’d like to hear what <em> you </em> would’ve done, in that position.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not joined a cult, for starters,” Olette said.</p><p> </p><p>Kairi leaned into her shoulder. “She’s got you there.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not--” Axel began. Then he stopped. “Okay, yeah, it’s a cult, but it was our best shot at finding out what happened to our friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you gave up a core part of your self, to the point where we’re not sure you even count as the same guy anymore, and joined a cult,” Olette said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that before or after you added your brain cell to the communal brain cell pile, which you did not have privileges to access?” Olette folded her hands in her lap. “I ask because you’re dumb as hell, you see.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why I hang out with you kids,” Axel said. “You all bully me. I used to have better kids. I was <em> never </em> bullied by Roxas and-- and--”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the first time you are mentioning another child,” Kairi said.</p><p> </p><p>“I-- Now that I think about it, there was definitely another kid,” Axel said. “But I don’t remember <em> anything </em> about them. I-- No, she definitely existed. She was-- I-- Roxas-- This is--”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t get it memorized?” Kairi raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“This is definitely something I remembered,” Axel muttered. “But now I… just <em> don’t, </em> somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weird,” Olette said.</p><p> </p><p>“Major brain-ache,” Axel agreed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lily ducked out of planning after a while. Those two could use some time to work on their feelings, she felt. Besides, she was hungry.</p><p> </p><p>She snagged a not insignificant amount of sweets from the kitchen before stealing away to the roof. The roof, she knew from Asphodel’s time, was the perfect place for a young person to mind their own business with pilfered goodies.</p><p> </p><p>She’d expected to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to her heart?” Luxord stepped up next to her. “That’s all I’ll ask. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, yes, that ending. The event that had slid her into existence with shattered memories and slippery shapes. She shoved one of her sweets into her mouth and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t--” He cut himself off with a sigh, and sat down next to her. “I suppose that’s fair enough. You didn’t start out all put together.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him an unamused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Lune’s going to kill me when she finds out what happened,” Luxord sighed. “She must have been away, somehow-- she’d’ve never let this happen.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Perhaps <em> you </em>shouldn’t have been so absent when you had the chance,’ Lily signed, jabbing her pointing finger into his chest as an emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I’m not getting another one.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, and made a shooing motion.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re worried for Roxas.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course I am. You threatened to kill him.’</p><p> </p><p>Luxord was quiet for a long while.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m not going to accept any of your excuses, you know,’ Lily signed. ‘I’m not her. There’s not much love to be lost between you and I.’</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that’s… reasonable,” Luxord allowed. “It may be a long time before I’m in a position to try to make amends with anyone. Things I shouldn’t know to expect are, unfortunately, starting to come together.”</p><p> </p><p>‘So leave. Things will be different without you involved.’</p><p> </p><p>“No guarantee they won’t be worse.”</p><p> </p><p>‘At least leave <em> this </em> place. You’re not welcome.’</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” He stood, summoning a dark corridor. “I suppose we’ll see each other again when the time comes.”</p><p> </p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some more Lily lore. Lilore, if you will.</p><p>Saix, shoving all his memories of the early days of the organization when Zexion was, like, elementary school aged into a box: I am not grieving. That would be ridiculous.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. To find what I've been longing for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sailing t‘wards the unknown<br/>With my crew on the sea<br/>And the day that I return<br/>A hero I shall be</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Axel and Demyx locked eyes across the town square.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright kids, it’s time to go,” Axel said brightly. “Elemental weaknesses are not in my favor today and I don’t want to risk the chance that the Organization’s resident lazy bastard is in a mood to take himself seriously today.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could probably kick his ass, though,” Olette said.</p><p> </p><p>“And if he can’t do it by himself, we can help,” Kairi agreed. “Where is this guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t just beat people up,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right,” Namine agreed. “We’re in public. We have to wait for him to engage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which he either will, and will soak us in a single hit rendering me relatively useless,” Axel said, “or he won’t, and instead he’ll just tell the rest of the Organization where I am and what I’m doing, which has a decent chance of getting us all killed even harder.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have anxiety, huh,” Olette said.</p><p> </p><p>“I quit a fucking murder cult that’s gonna come for my head. Of course I have anxiety.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Namine said. “Sora beat all three of Marluxia’s boss phases.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was <em> before </em> he lost his powers, though,” Axel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Three? Three of them??” Sora said. “I feel like that’s an unreasonable amount?”</p><p> </p><p>“One of them had an instant death counter,” Namine said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m experiencing retroactive blinding terror,” Sora said. “Please don’t tell me any more about Marluxia or any of his boss phases that I apparently fought.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we don’t get a move on, <em> I </em> will,” Axel said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What happened, anyways?” Roxas flopped sideways onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“At Castle Oblivion. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Riku said. “Well, what I experienced there was popping out of the Realm of Darkness and trying to catch up to my best friend, only managing to do so once he was knocked out to fix his memories, because those got messed with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“And also several people from Organization XIII trying to kill me, and also fighting a guy who was in my heart trying to repossess my physical form, and also-- well, a lot. A lot happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like an interesting time,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, some days are like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Something Roxas didn’t quite remember flashed across his mind. “Yeah,” he said. “I get that.”</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Namine said Marluxia had three boss phases,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like him.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Demyx arrived back at the Castle That Never Was in what had once been Marluxia’s garden. He exhaled, and got to work.</p><p> </p><p>Marluxia had kept a wide variety of flowers; enough to make Demyx’s head spin if he tried to classify them himself. Still, he’d done the polite thing of organizing their planters by what each of them needed, which made things <em> remarkably </em> easier to take over after his demise.</p><p> </p><p>His demise. Part of Demyx wanted to insert the word ‘unfortunate’ into that phrase. Marluxia’s <em> unfortunate </em>demise. But that would imply that he had feelings about the whole idea, that he’d had some sort of care for the man, and to imply that could get him ordered to confront Axel. He shuddered at the thought, as he packed some chemical fertilizer around the roots of a crane flower.</p><p> </p><p>They all knew he’d left them for good, Demyx figured. He’d been reasonably sure of it, even before he’d seen the man in Twilight Town with a small gaggle of potentially deadly children.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx did not want to be the one to say anything about that part, to anyone. If anyone else confronted <em> him </em> about not noticing Axel in Twilight Town, he could play dumb.</p><p> </p><p>Saix would believe him dumb, he thought with a tinge of bitterness he couldn’t quite suppress. After all, he already did. It was a useful charade to pull off, even as it had initially been accidental. Demyx prided himself on his sense of humor, but more than that he valued his own efficiency, his ability to get things done well enough, quickly. He preferred to fill his time with activities of his <em> own </em> choice, rather than what he’d already figured to be pointless ‘work’ designed to fill it <em> for </em> him.</p><p> </p><p>He figured most of the others knew that’s what it was for, too. Maybe they <em> were </em> here to get hearts, but summoning Kingdom Hearts meant killing Heartless with a keyblade, and while Demyx had come to the Organization with an understanding of what these things were it wasn’t like he had one himself.</p><p> </p><p>No, there had only ever been two people here with…</p><p> </p><p>Wait, two?</p><p> </p><p>Roxas had. Roxas had wielded the key for them, during his time here.</p><p> </p><p>No one else came to mind. Why had he thought ‘two’?</p><p> </p><p>Why did his mind keep inserting an extra person into things? Who was he trying to think of? Who was missing?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is this?” Olette, clad in a black coat she’d gotten from <em> somewhere, </em> gestured at the surrounding scene.</p><p> </p><p>The group stood in a large, crowded square, surrounded by people who were dressed nothing like them but nevertheless paid them no mind at all.</p><p> </p><p>“A very crowded place,” Axel said. “I was thinking, maybe, if we are somewhere I have never been before that has a lot of people, the Organization won’t be able to find us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting theory,” Kairi said.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t do us any good if we lose each other,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>Namine was holding his and Kairi’s arms, shaking slightly as she looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Axel said. “Let’s… get somewhere else. I’ve picked up enough munny that I <em> should </em> be able to get us somewhere to stay for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice,” Kairi said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, uh, problem, though,” Olette said. “What if people think you’ve kidnapped us? I mean, we’re a bit of a collection.”</p><p> </p><p>“You kids are old enough that no one should give us too much trouble as long as you’re not actively distressed,” Axel said. “People might worry about Namine, but like, anxiety disorders exist. Isa used to have one. <em> I </em> have one <em> now </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Olette paused. “Who’s…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s find a hotel or something.” Axel started walking, and the kids hurried after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Axel!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Promising’ indeed. Saix’s hands were tense, wrinkling the papers he held in them. Subject No. i, the Organization’s Number XIV.</p><p> </p><p>Xion.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t remember anything, still. All he knew was in front of him on this paper, and even this much was trying to slip from his mind already.</p><p> </p><p>The notes cut off too early. Vexen had only really gotten as far as noting that Xemnas and Xigbar had described Xion’s facial features differently enough to be worth further investigation. Nothing as to how the body of the Organization had treated the subject-- the child, artificially created as they may have been, Xion was still a child, even as much as Saix <em> couldn’t remember. </em></p><p> </p><p>There were several concerns that this raised, of course. Was this Namine’s work? Was this a natural outcome of the loss of replicas? How many replicas had they lost? How many Number XIVs had there been?</p><p> </p><p>He tucked the notes into his coat, and returned to the Castle That Never Was.</p><p> </p><p>He came out next to a vase. Hadn’t one of the dusks been minding the flowers? These ones weren’t very well tended.</p><p> </p><p>He’d have to check on that at some point.</p><p> </p><p>Much as they’d all had to know flowers to have a full conversation with Marluxia, it took him a moment to call to mind what kinds these ones were.</p><p> </p><p>Aster and lily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Demyx: I don't know SHIT<br/>Narrator: And yet, neither did anyone else</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The warmth of someone's love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merciless memories<br/>They're ringing on so unforgivingly<br/>They show no intent of letting me go free</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas woke up, leaned against Riku’s shoulder. Riku, in turn, was leaned against the bed. Their plans were scattered about in front of them, written down mostly for Roxas’ benefit.</p><p> </p><p>The moon was high, and the room wasn’t exactly warm.</p><p> </p><p>Options. Roxas considered his options. Riku was enough bigger than him that getting him <em> into </em> the bed would be a production enough to probably wake him, even though it was definitely feasible. Pulling a blanket <em> off </em>the bed would mean eventually returning it, or facing the brooms’ ire. Leaving the room for more materials with which to handle the situation would probably make Riku cold and wake him up, possibly even dropping him to the floor entirely.</p><p> </p><p>In short, Roxas’ <em> only logical option </em> was to remain exactly where he was, pressed into the other boy’s side, so they could soak up each others’ warmth. Definitely.</p><p> </p><p>His face flushed, something which was not helped as Riku shifted slightly, starting to take hold of him in his sleep and unconsciously burying his face in Roxas’ hair.</p><p> </p><p>The things he put up with for this guy.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he <em> really </em>minded being close to Riku, much as he might protest as soon as the guy woke up. Love was stupid like that.</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s grip solidified further, as did Roxas’ resolve; Riku couldn’t wake up, at least not while they were like this.</p><p> </p><p>What had woken Roxas up? The only thing that came to mind was the moon, and that didn’t make sense because the moon had never been enough to wake him up before. Roxas had always been a heavy sleeper. He was pretty sure all Nobodies were, considering how much work it had always taken to get Demyx up whenever the guy fell asleep on their missions.</p><p> </p><p>He was certainly a heavier sleeper than Riku, who nearly always woke up before him, except for that time Xigbar had found them, and that didn’t count.</p><p> </p><p>No other answer presented itself, so Roxas resigned himself to Riku’s sleepy quest for body heat. It wasn’t like he didn’t have enough to share.</p><p> </p><p>Riku was warm, too, though. It was… comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was content. It wasn’t something he’d ever expected to be, and certainly not something the Organization had ever fostered in him.</p><p> </p><p>The Organization.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes drifted back to their drafted plans.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas couldn’t imagine what he would’ve been without the Organization-- each of them had contributed to him, about as much as they’d had time together-- but he could clearly see what things would have been like if he hadn’t left, and they were much the same as his early, hazy days. Axel and Larxene had likened his early stages to a zombie, shambling and somehow lifeless in motion, and he knew that if he hadn’t stepped away, hadn’t done <em> something </em> just for his own sake, he would’ve gone back to that eventually. Just doing what he was told. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p> </p><p>Just a tool.</p><p> </p><p>But since he <em> had </em> asserted a will, proven he was more than an empty vessel that killed whatever he was pointed at, the Organization now wanted him dead. Even though he’d originally planned to return. Still, it was easy to see why they’d made that decision, much as he didn’t want to admit it; he wasn’t sure he could have stood to return to the monotonous days of job after job after job after experiencing literally anything else. He would’ve been another Demyx, at best.</p><p> </p><p>Riku grunted, and Roxas stayed as still as he could, trying to pretend he was asleep. It seemed to work, as Riku picked him up and set him in the bed, sitting on the edge of it and sighing. “How long am I going to keep fooling myself like this?”</p><p> </p><p>It was tempting to ask what he meant by that, but that would’ve meant admitting he was awake.</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s hands tightened on the blanket. “He doesn’t even <em> feel. </em> That’s what he said, right?” A soft, mirthless laugh. “I really know how to pick’em.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas decided that Riku was <em> probably </em> going insane. Nothing he was saying made any sense. He could assume, of course, that the other boy was talking about him, but that was about it. Had there been someone else who could have been where Roxas was now, lying in this bed and trying to decipher Riku’s words? Who? <em> How? </em></p><p> </p><p>Riku sighed again, and flopped over sideways, still facing away from Roxas.</p><p> </p><p>After he’d been still for a few moments, Roxas moved to press himself into Riku’s back. The other boy made a small noise of surprise, but didn’t try to pull away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This dusk had seen the dancers’ master passing off his duties for years, and had gotten an idea from it.</p><p> </p><p>This dusk had gotten some of the unaligned dusks to spy instead of doing so personally, opting to stay in the city below the Castle to receive reports from the others. This dusk was <em> so </em> clever.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” The dancers’ master’s voice was a surprise, moreso as it sounded triumphant. “There you are.”</p><p> </p><p>This dusk turned, preparing to flee if necessary, but the dancers’ master was faster, scooping this dusk up from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got some <em> questions </em> for you,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>This dusk wiggled pitifully. <em> I know nothing. I know nothing. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Where are the samurai?” The dancers’ master demanded regardless of this dusk’s protests. “Where’s your master?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know nothing. I know nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no, I’m not gonna fall for that.” He did not release this dusk. “Where is he? What’s he doing? You wouldn’t <em> be </em> here if he hadn’t told you to be.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” the dancers’ master whined. He whined a lot, in this dusk’s opinion, but it wasn’t an ineffective strategy. “Don’t <em> do </em> this to me! Do you think I <em> want </em> to do this the hard way?”</p><p> </p><p>This dusk was forced to relent. <em> He is curious about the movements of this place. He has been moving through darkness. I await his call. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but where <em> is </em> he?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” the dancers’ master said. “Look, what if I <em> promise </em> not to tell Saix?”</p><p> </p><p>“An unwise vow to take, so boldly.”</p><p> </p><p>This dusk and the dancers’ master stiffened at the voice of the gamblers’ master.</p><p> </p><p>“Luxord!” The dancer tucked this dusk under his arm. “What brings <em> you </em> down here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Simply a suspicion I needed to confirm,” the gambler said. “And now I have. It was easier than I expected, even dealing with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, woah, woah,” the dancer said. “You haven’t confirmed <em> shit. </em> Aren’t you the one that’s always talking about how we Nobodies are master manipulators?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you’re a horrible liar.” The gambler leaned flippantly against a wall, the sound of his shoulder hitting it with a slight bumping sound a weaker Nobody wouldn’t have made. “I won’t turn you in, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got your own agenda too, then,” the dancer said, setting this dusk down as suspicion clouded his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“There isn’t a single person in the Organization who hasn’t,” the gambler said. “I’m half looking forward to seeing what happens when it all comes crashing down. What <em> are </em> you trying to do, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could ask you the same question,” the dancer said. “I’m not a fan of the idea of being complicit in child murder, Nobody or not, but what about you? What’s your angle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” The gambler half laughed. “Much the same, I suppose. In a way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” the dancer said, not sounding convinced. “Just that? Someone like you, I kind of thought you’d have a plan coming in, rather than just… coming to a disagreement, like I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I didn’t?” The gambler sounded amused. “Here, since I’m keeping a secret for you, why don’t you keep one for me? Listen.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay, I have an idea,” Kairi said, rolling upright from where she’d been lounging in the group’s motel room.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m terrified,” Axel said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s stopping us from taking down the Organization?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone considered that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not combat trained,” Olette said. “Not really. Not enough to take down a murder cult.”</p><p> </p><p>“Xemnas is scary,” Axel added.</p><p> </p><p>“We could die,” Namine said.</p><p> </p><p>“These are all solvable problems,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like they’re not,” Namine said.</p><p> </p><p>“We can train,” Kairi said. “Then Olette can be combat trained, Xemnas can be less scary, and we can keep ourselves from dying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Problem-solving,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“I have moral qualms about personally deciding to bring children into dangerous situations,” Axel said. “I’d make a different adult look after you if I thought it’d help. Like Minnie, but I think the Organization might try and snag one or more of you if I turn my back for too long, and she won’t tell me about the defenses of her castle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fortunately, <em> we’re </em>deciding,” Sora said. “Olette, Namine, if you don’t want to come, we won’t make you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sora, that’s not fortunate,” Axel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you <em> want </em> to run forever?” Kairi asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"they took away my autonomy when I joined the Organization but fortunately I had a smaller, secret autonomy underneath"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Steal the breath from my lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tear me apart<br/>Break me apart<br/>Let me live just one more day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas sat up and stretched.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, Riku sat up, too. His movement was slow, but he climbed out of the bed and walked halfway across the room before really pausing.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas watched him. “Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re acting different.” Roxas swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-- No, nothing’s wrong,” Riku said quickly. “I’m just tired. We got to bed pretty late, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Roxas said, thinking of what he’d overheard the night before. “Just tired.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re acting strange, too.” Riku crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe <em> I’m </em> just tired,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku looked wholly unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas chuckled. “Alright, you got me. I was just… thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you could do that,” Riku said, starting to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” Roxas laughed, tossing a pillow at him.</p><p> </p><p>Riku laughed, too. It was nice. “Okay, okay! Seriously, though, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas paused, and sighed a little. “Just… I was wondering how reliable the stuff I learned back in the Organization was, as information goes. I mean, <em> some </em> of it’s obviously right, but some of it… isn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku moved back and sat next to him. “Oh, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Roxas said. “Like… I’ve <em> seen </em>how Nobodies grow, so I know that’s right, at least mostly. But… some of the other stuff just doesn’t add up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Riku said. “Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas shifted a little, looking away from Riku, and took a deep breath. “I… <em> may </em> be, perhaps, having… a <em> couple </em> of <em> very </em> small… emotions…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas forced himself to be very still during it, despite the temptation to curl up into a ball and stop being much of anything at all. What if Riku asked him what <em> kinds </em> of feelings he was having? What would he say then? What <em> could </em> he say, in that sort of situation?</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, gently, Riku put an arm around Roxas. “I’m happy for you,” he said, voice barely more than a whisper. “It’s… it’s not easy, to… I mean…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Roxas said, and leaned into Riku a little. Riku’s hold on him solidified, and Roxas half closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Riku shifted. “Do you want to wait here while I go get us breakfast? I mean, with everything--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like it better if you stayed with me,” Roxas said. “This is nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Riku said. “It is.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause.</p><p> </p><p>“We should eat something, though,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess,” Roxas allowed.</p><p> </p><p>The pair stood and walked together down to the dining hall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright, here’s the thing.” Axel leaned against the wall. “We’ve decided to train to go to the Castle That Never Was and take down the Organization. All well and good. <em> Where </em> are we going to train?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, somewhere,” Sora said.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t train in here because it’s too small,” Axel said. “And we can’t train <em> outside </em> because the people in this world will freak out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but…” Kairi looked at Sora and Namine. “Axel, you <em> can </em> teleport us.”</p><p> </p><p>Axel paused, starting to sweat nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you <em> forget </em> you could teleport,” Namine said.</p><p> </p><p>“Deadass?” Olette added.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Axel said. “What, have you never forgotten anything, ever?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can <em> teleport </em>,” the kids said.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re right, you <em> can </em> teleport,” Jiminy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Axel yelled in frustration and fell forwards onto the floor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“In a way, I feel like we’re working at cross-purposes,” Demyx said.</p><p> </p><p>He’d roped Luxord into helping him with Marluxia’s garden, because <em> damn it </em> he was <em> sick </em> of doing this by himself.</p><p> </p><p>It was better than nothing, at least.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we agreed we had the same motive in our machinations.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I guess,” Demyx said. “But…”</p><p> </p><p>Luxord snorted. “Yours have an <em> emotional </em> component?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-- No, of course not,” Demyx said. “That’d be ridiculous. It’s just…”</p><p> </p><p>“You object to my willingness to sacrifice Roxas for the lives of countless other children, if it comes down to that,” Luxord said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, a bit,” Demyx said. “I mean-- He <em> was </em> one of us, once.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re attached.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying that’s a bad thing,” Luxord said. “I’d rather he live, too, if it can be made to come out that way. But I’ve been preparing to thwart this Organization since before it’s inception, so I’ve had time to come to terms with the fact that not all of doing so may be pleasant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since before-- How?”</p><p> </p><p>Luxord was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Luxord!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am… fortunate,” Luxord said slowly. “In that my old foe either has not recognized me, or has not realized I recognize him. Either way, I intend to take my revenge for the destruction of my world when the opportunity to do so arises.”</p><p> </p><p>Demyx considered that. “Does this have something to do with Xemnas’ amnesia?”</p><p> </p><p>“This has nothing to do with Xemnas at all,” Luxord said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re weird,” Demyx said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been told,” Luxord agreed. “Demyx, do you recall how you became a Nobody?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Demyx rubbed the back of his head, dredging up the memory. “Maybe a little? My Somebody’s memories are pretty fuzzy, especially near the end there.”</p><p> </p><p>“They… shouldn’t be,” Luxord said. “You’re…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I went to sleep pretty quickly,” Demyx said. “Maybe a couple days later, at most. I only really woke up when Xigbar came and dragged me into this mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Luxord said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” Demyx asked. “How’d you become a Nobody?”</p><p> </p><p>“My world shattered,” Luxord said simply. “The heart I had was released, for the chance that one of us might survive the collapse and become a thorn in the side of the last of those responsible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Demyx said. “Survival for you, too, huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Demyx looked back at the flowers he’d been tending. Had that sort of thing been why Marluxia and Larxene had given up their hearts, too? Had they, too, been about to die?</p><p> </p><p>How much time had it actually bought them, in the end?</p><p> </p><p>How much time had it bought <em> him? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roxas: I /might/ be feeling things. A little. Maybe.<br/>Riku, under his breath: please be gay please be gay please<br/>Roxas: What's that?<br/>Riku: uhhhhh congrats</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Every instance of inspiration in my weary heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it enough to look through the mind and visualize a masterful design<br/>When I can't keep it it up,<br/>I can't seem to find, or calculate the steps to make it mine<br/>I know</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas sliced through the Heartless on the outskirts of Disney Castle-- it wasn’t a <em> real </em> substitute for training against another person, but he still wasn’t sure what Riku would think of Heart’s Desire so he didn’t want to use it around him just yet. Besides, he <em> did </em> need practice using both keyblades at once. Keeping track of where both of the blades were was difficult, and if he couldn’t do it well enough in a real fight he could accidentally hurt one of his allies.</p><p> </p><p>He struck out behind himself with Oathkeeper, dissipating a sapphire elegy that had gotten a little too close in its excitement. Then he brought Heart’s Desire up to shield himself from a blow by a solid armor.</p><p> </p><p>His movements with the two keyblades were still disjointed from each other.</p><p> </p><p>He could move smoother.</p><p> </p><p>He could be better.</p><p> </p><p>He kept fighting.</p><p> </p><p>All too quickly, he was out of Heartless to fight. He narrowed his eyes and lowered his blades, glancing around with the hope that he’d missed one.</p><p> </p><p>He banished his blades quickly and turned fully as Riku approached him. He could feel his face heating up, and he felt privately grateful that Riku was still wearing his blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are,” Riku said. “I was-- I thought maybe-- I--”</p><p> </p><p>“What, were you worried about me?” Roxas teased.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a murder cult that actively wants you dead, so, yeah, a bit,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty confident in saying I have a higher kill count than at least some of the people there,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Riku looked about to say something, but then he stopped. “That’s not the point,” he said finally. “The point is that you, a person I care about, are literally being targeted by a murder cult, and it worries me sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Roxas said, face hot. His mind whirled-- Riku <em> cared. </em> He’d thought it had just been obligation, at least mostly, but if that wasn’t it, if Riku <em> actually really cared-- </em></p><p> </p><p>“We should get back to Disney Castle, it’s almost lunch,” Riku said. “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>He put a hand lightly on Roxas’ shoulder and started to turn-- leaving himself easy to pull away from even as clear as the guiding intention was.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas didn’t pull away. Maybe he would’ve wanted to, if he hadn’t had the option, but he had it and he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He walked back to Disney Castle with Riku’s hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lily crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>The dusk in front of her <em> insisted. </em> The dancers and the gamblers, at least, were led by Mutterers. Friction was forming, between them and the Organization, the dusk was <em> sure. </em></p><p> </p><p>Luxord, she had expected-- he’d been more devoted to his machinations, whatever they were, than he’d been to his own daughter, and there was no way he’d have set them aside for the Organization, even by pain of death.</p><p> </p><p>But she’d seen the dancer’s master, content to lay low and do as he was told to save his skin as he was. She didn’t blame him for it; There was a love in that place, in a way, but every ounce of <em> trust </em>had been systematically bled out.</p><p> </p><p>If Demyx, now, was Muttering, prepared to fight or die for something…</p><p> </p><p>The dusk insisted.</p><p> </p><p>She asked if they were Muttering together, planning together.</p><p> </p><p>The dusk wiggled uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>Lily nodded, slowly, and waved her hand in dismissal. That <em> was </em> fascinating.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Saix found himself back in Castle Oblivion, digging in Vexen’s notes for anything to keep the facts of No. i from slipping through the holes in his memory.</p><p> </p><p>He was beginning to suspect it was a useless endeavor-- nothing even indicated that the memory loss might be a factor to contend with, let alone had suggestions of how to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>He muttered curses under his breath. Vexen and Zexion were gone. They had <em> been </em> gone, for a while now, for long enough to leave their logs so out of date that they would surely cringe to see them now.</p><p> </p><p>So out of date as to be <em> nearly </em> useless to Saix, except to remind him that this even happened. To poke at the covers laid over empty spaces that should be full, and to be <em> quite </em> frank, Demyx was better at that, even if he was less convenient. Abandoned notes, at least, could be kept in Saix’s pocket.</p><p> </p><p>He tucked the notes into his pocket and shooed away a couple of lesser Nobodies that had started to gather around him. Mostly dusks, none of his own leaning. Any more specific didn’t--</p><p> </p><p>Actually, more specific <em> did </em> matter, seeing as they only ducked around a corner rather than removing themselves entirely.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath; the sterile, scentless air of Castle Oblivion allowed that particular sense more usefulness than normal. The dusks…</p><p> </p><p>Mostly, it seemed they’d grow into searchers, as expected of anything flitting through Vexen’s old haunts. One wasn’t, though.</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the huddled, listening dusks, reached into the mass, and plucked out the budding samurai.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>The dusk wiggled. The other dusks that had been surrounding it scattered. The solidarity of weakness didn’t seem to hold up in the face of the greater berserker’s full attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Your master. Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>The dusk wiggled again, but made no attempt to actually answer him.</p><p> </p><p>Saix narrowed his eyes, very intentionally. “You do realize, of course, that he won’t be able to reward you for your loyalty, and he’s too soft to punish you for telling me anything.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Doesn’t matter. </em> The dusk wiggled again. It didn’t seem to actually be trying to <em> escape. </em> It seemed to know it couldn’t. Saix hadn’t known they were that smart.</p><p> </p><p>“And why not?”</p><p> </p><p><em> It does not. </em> The dusk kept wiggling.</p><p> </p><p>Saix’s grip tightened. “Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>It twisted and sunk its teeth into his wrist. He could feel its teeth pierce his skin, but his blood was too thick to flow from the wounds with its teeth in the way. He didn’t flinch. It was hardly the worst wound he’d sustained since the fall of the Radiant Garden.</p><p> </p><p>“You samurai are all odd,” he said. “You know you can’t get away, you know it’s better for you if you tell me what I want to know--”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s not. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, it’s not?” Saix’s eyes narrowed further. “For all you know, I could kill you for not telling me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You won’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p> </p><p><em> We’ve been distant. </em> The dusk withdrew its teeth from his arm. <em> Difficult to find. Difficult to ask. </em></p><p> </p><p>It actually knew its own value as a resource. Saix was starting to regret how little attention he’d paid to his own dusks.</p><p> </p><p>“I might kill you as an example.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who would know? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saix’s grip tightened further for a moment, before he dropped the dusk entirely. It vanished almost before it hit the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his arm. It <em> was </em> bleeding, now, in slow rhythm with the imitation heartbeat that moved the blood through his body in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing to place any real concern in. He wouldn’t bleed to death.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back towards Vexen’s worktable, and let out a string of swear words Axel might have actually mustered up the determination to kill him over if Roxas or Zexion had heard him.</p><p> </p><p>The table was completely cleared.</p><p> </p><p>He had the stuff he <em> knew </em> was important in his pockets, but he hadn’t gotten through all of it.</p><p> </p><p>He cursed again at whatever had cleared the table. Probably a searcher, seeing as they’d taken so much interest in <em> his </em> interest in the documents on it.</p><p> </p><p>He should have made Vexen bring some damn filing cabinets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ik canonically he's super badass with two swords immediately but realistically speaking using two swords is a whole ordeal and is a separate albeit related skill from using one sword soo</p><p>also if the didnt want me making up what type of Nobody Vexen is in charge of they should have made it up themselves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. I mean, we covered it in a class that I'm about to fail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have a soft small body<br/>Strawberries make it happy<br/>Someday I'll leave the country<br/>I hope to have you with me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roxas woke up next to Riku again and wondered for a moment how he’d gotten there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. He kept coming back here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this something humans did? Did normal people pile together like this? They’d been put in different rooms, but everyone here had known Roxas wasn’t human from the beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’d been in the army, briefly, everyone had had their own little tents, but no one had seemed to like them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku stirred. Again, Roxas realized. Him moving the first time had woken Roxas up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas blinked the sand and blur from his eyes and looked at Riku. He wasn’t trying to get up, which normally seemed to be his primary goal when he woke up. He was just… being there. Being awake, probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still wearing his blindfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas resettled himself, which seemed to clue Riku into the fact that he was awake, because he moved away a little and sat up. Roxas grunted in protest, but it was too late. The decision was made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Riku muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dark,” Roxas said. He pushed himself upright, and stretched. “Did you even sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some,” Riku said. “I’m just… I’m not tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Roxas yawned. Experimentally, he leaned into Riku’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku sighed. “Fine,” he said. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired, it’s just… What if something happens while we’re asleep? What if--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the one who was so confident in the security here in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku didn’t say anything to that right away. His hand found Roxas’ hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas held it, for lack of any better ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was before Luxord came here,” Riku said. “I’m-- I’m worried about you. I don’t know how much longer I can stand to sit here and plan for every possibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we put this off much longer, you’re going to be too sleep deprived to fight,” Roxas said. He knocked Riku’s shoulder with his; he’d meant his comment as a joke, mostly, but it seemed to hit a mark he hadn’t known was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku’s head dropped a little, as he sighed. He took his hand away, and held it in front of his own face. Roxas wasn’t sure how much he could see through the blindfold, but he supposed it was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riku?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DiZ was always talking about how important it was, to have a keyblade when fighting Nobodies. Or Heartless.” Riku brought his knees up, and leaned forward onto them. “Weapons of light, he said. He almost couldn’t shut up about how you needed such strong light or darkness to fight anything born from the, uh… separation, like…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re worried you’re gonna wind up with that guy’s face again,” Roxas said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both quiet for a long moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stretched out between them, as both of them tried to figure out what to say next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Roxas broke it. “Well, whatever happens,” he said, trying not to sound too hesitant, “when we come out the other side of this, and everything’s okay, do you think we could go back to Twilight Town? Get some ice cream? Maybe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice,” Riku said. “I think I’d like that a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas felt his face flush, and he was grateful for the dark, and for Riku’s self imposed blindness. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore,</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it turned out Riku could see just fine through it after all this, he’d probably die. “We should get some sleep,” he said, instead of any of the other things he was thinking. “People work better with enough sleep. That’s what Demyx always says.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still taking cues from the Organization?” The question was pointed, a little, but the corner of Riku’s mouth was twitching up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still worrying about stuff that DiZ guy said,” Roxas pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku laughed a little. “Point taken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas lay back down, but Riku didn’t. “Riku--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Riku said. “I’ll go back to sleep in a bit, I just--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just have to sit up doing nothing but feeling bad for a while?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me so well,” Riku muttered, a hint of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his voice that Roxas recognized but had never figured out how to identify. Axel had had that tone, sometimes, when talking about Saix. The closest word he could think of was… bitter, even though that was a food word, and even if it hadn’t been it probably still would’ve been the wrong one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas sat back up. “Go to sleep,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Riku protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas looked at him, unconvinced. He hoped his silent judgement was coming across. It seemed to be. Riku shifted uneasily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An epiphany struck Roxas. Riku wasn’t lying down, which meant he wasn’t going to go to sleep. If Riku </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> lie down, that meant he probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to sleep. Therefore, he just had to get Riku horizontal. He knew how to do that. He’d done it before. It was a foolproof plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He calculated his contact points carefully, and moved with intent, pushing Riku down onto the bed. “Go to sleep,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku didn’t say anything. His mouth was half open, his hands stilled yet half raised in protest. He made a small sound, like he was trying to say something but didn’t know any words at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas lay down next to him with a strategic carelessness, trapping the other boy’s arm so he couldn’t get up. “Goodnight,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing this on purpose,” Riku accused heatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t hear you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Riku said slowly, a spark of mischief creeping into his voice. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas pretended to snore very loudly in confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku shifted, pulling Roxas closer to him. He propped himself up with the arm that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> pinned, and paused, leaning over Roxas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas glared a moment, and pushed back, flipping the situation to place himself on top. If Riku was going to start a match like this instead of going to sleep, then Riku could damn well handle losing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t seem very asleep to me,” Riku muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, neither do you,” Roxas said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku reached up and pushed Roxas’ face, lifting him slightly. “And whose fault is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was a nonsense question. “Yours?” Roxas said, turning his head so only the side of his face was being pushed. “You were the one who was planning on staying awake just to feel bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku stopped pushing, and made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. “Got me there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Roxas teased, settling into place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku reached up and cupped Roxas’ face. “Of course you do,” he said in that same half laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas’ face was probably hotter than actual lava. He’d never actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>encountered</span>
  </em>
  <span> actual lava, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> encountered actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire,</span>
  </em>
  <span> which Axel had assured him was close enough. It was a miracle Riku was able to keep his hand in place, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxas crossed his arms on Riku’s chest and laid his head in the space they made. Riku’s hand, dislodged from its previous position, moved to Roxas’ back. Both of Riku’s hands, actually. Riku was holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked being held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, holding back a yawn as he felt Riku’s breathing start to slow beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, sooner than they’d like, they’d be doing something probably very stupid and definitely very dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they could sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>little a tender moment taking up the whole chapter. as a treat (for me)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm a loose bolt of a complete machine<br/>What a match, I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe we should go tomorrow,” Riku said the next day after breakfast. “Putting it off isn’t going to change anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Roxas said, trying to suppress the uneasiness that rose in him at the thought. He knew this had to be done, and probably no one else but them was going to do it. That didn’t mean he particularly <em> wanted </em> to. “Tomorrow, that’s… that’s tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sure is,” Riku agreed. He seemed about as enthused about the whole idea as Roxas did.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas felt kind of silly about it, but he sort of wished they’d had this conversation <em> before </em>breakfast. Before getting up, maybe. Would it be weird to lean into Riku now that they were up and about? It probably would, just his luck. Didn’t change the fact that he wanted to, especially thinking about this.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Roxas,” Riku said. “What happens if we fail?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make <em> me </em> say it,” Roxas complained. “I’m trying not to consider the possibility.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fair enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily knocked on a wall nearby, grabbing their attention. There were several brooms clustered around her, watching them and holding boards with numbers on them.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to train?” Roxas guessed.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And the brooms…?”</p><p> </p><p>One of the brooms held up its “2” board very emphatically. Roxas took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the brooms?” Riku asked. He tapped on his blindfold. “What are they doing? I can’t tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Judging me,” Roxas said. “Pretty harshly, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s not very nice.” Riku turned in the approximate direction of the brooms and folded his arms, frowning. The brooms all held up their “10” boards and started rushing around recklessly. Two of them collided and fell.</p><p> </p><p>Lily snorted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>About half an hour of training and judgement later, Roxas, Lily, and Riku were collapsed in the courtyard, tired and sore and almost distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>Lily had agreed to the plan of heading into what would hopefully be the final battle the next day. That meant they’d all agreed.</p><p> </p><p>That meant they’d go.</p><p> </p><p>They were really going to do this.</p><p> </p><p>Taking down the Organization, at its core, meant taking down Xemnas, but there was no telling how many others would be in their way.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was going to have to kill the people who had made him who he was. He’d had no time before them, no self. And at least one of them was going to die. Probably more.</p><p> </p><p>Who would defend Xemnas, in the end? Who wouldn’t?</p><p> </p><p>Who would die? Or, worse yet, if he failed, who would… </p><p> </p><p>“Roxas?” Riku’s hand landed gently on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Just… thinking about tomorrow,” Roxas muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s hand moved to his shoulder, and pulled him into a sideways half-hug. Lily put a hand on his knee.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not doing this alone,” Riku said quietly. “Whatever else happens, you won’t be alone. We’ll be with you. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what’s-- That’s not what I’m worried about,” Roxas said. “I know that part already.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Demyx paused, and waited for Saix to storm past him after the fleeing lesser searcher. The <em> last </em> thing he needed was for the berserker’s master to <em> trip over </em> him, especially in this state.</p><p> </p><p>Saix stopped a few feet past him as the searcher vanished entirely, and sighed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx’s brow furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Better name for those things’d be <em> thieves </em>,” Saix muttered, before catching sight of Demyx and freezing.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx froze, too. Not out of nerves, obviously. That’d be ridiculous. He was just being polite. Really.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a word,” Saix said finally.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t see a thing,” Demyx confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we still standing here?” Demyx asked after a while.</p><p> </p><p>Saix considered that. Then a dark corridor swallowed him up without comment, and he disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx shrugged to himself, and kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>A few reapers milled at the edges of Marluxia’s old garden as he arrived that day. That was… different. Was it because he’d been held up by his encounter with Saix? Would the reapers maintain their former master’s project if Demyx didn’t?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t ask them to help him with the garden, but he didn’t chase them off, either.</p><p> </p><p>They kept lingering, watching him eyelessly. Or were there eyes under their hoods? He didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>He and Marluxia hadn’t been that close, even by Organization standards. There was a lot Demyx had never bothered to ask or learn about reapers-- it had never seemed relevant until now, somehow.</p><p> </p><p>A thought struck him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he said, turning to one of the reapers. “I know I’m not your boss, but can I ask you a favor?”</p><p> </p><p>The reaper stilled a little, stopping what could have been called pacing if it had been a variety with legs, and seemed to orient towards him in acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, uh,” Demyx almost leaned on the nearby planter, but the reaper folded its arms at him at the attempt, “I was wondering if you could find where the samurai are holed up for me. Specifically, uh, if they’re with <em> their </em> boss? Also, if you knew how he was doing, that’d be…”</p><p> </p><p>The reaper didn’t react.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you understand me,” Demyx said. “I’m not gonna get pissy if you don’t do it, I’m not Xe-- I’m not that sort of guy.”</p><p> </p><p>The reaper vanished unceremoniously. The others around the room followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em> that </em> wasn’t an answer,” Demyx sighed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lily came up next to Roxas and leaned against the opposite side of the doorframe, looking out into the training grounds with him. She punched his shoulder lightly, and nodded out into the sunset light.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Roxas said, not turning to her. “He’s still going.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku had taken his blade to the dummies on the grounds right after lunch. If he’d stopped since, it had been when Roxas wasn’t paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>In other words, he hadn’t stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Lily nodded, more to herself than anything, and pulled a couple of juice boxes out of her sleeves. She passed one to Roxas and stood a little straighter, adjusting her grip on the other and throwing it at Riku.</p><p> </p><p>It landed about a foot away from him, and he turned towards the sound. Unfortunately for him, the training dummies, much like many other things in the world of Disney Castle and its associated town, were <em> whimsical, </em> and tackled him in a combined effort.</p><p> </p><p>Lily snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas nearly collapsed with laughter. He fumbled and dropped his own (yet unopened, fortunately) juicebox, catching himself on the doorframe he’d already been leaning against as he laughed and kept laughing, unable to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Riku muttered something that <em> sounded </em> like a grumble, but his face was red from a little more than exertion and the evening sun, and as he dragged himself upright, he wasn’t quite able to hold back a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's coming..............</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Which side are on?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They say in Harlan County<br/>There are no neutrals there<br/>You'll either be a union man<br/>Or a thug for J. H. Blair</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas and Lily arrived in an out of the way room that had probably been a bedroom at some point, although for the life of him Roxas couldn’t remember whose it had been.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Riku’s dark corridor appeared behind them, and he stepped out. “You know, one of you <em> could </em> have brought me with you.” He poked Roxas’ cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Roxas teased. Lily blew a raspberry of agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Riku said. “Silly me.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them hesitated, then. If they left the room to the rest of the castle, this would really be happening. If they left the castle entirely, then they’d be letting everything Xemnas did afterwards happen.</p><p> </p><p>While they were working through that one, Roxas found a keychain.</p><p> </p><p>It was a simple one-- a seashell with a hole in it strung on a braid of several different kinds of string. There was even a point in the middle where two of the strings were tied together, because neither of them had been long enough on their own.</p><p> </p><p>He’d seen that seashell, he realized, although he couldn’t remember where, and he didn’t remember it being on a braid like this. The hole <em> had </em> been there; sometimes seashells just had holes.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas?”</p><p> </p><p>“I found this. It looks like a keychain.”</p><p> </p><p>He held it out to the others, and Lily looked at it.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d it come from?” Riku almost reached out to touch or take it, but changed his mind quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… not quite sure,” Roxas said. He held it out to Lily, thinking maybe she’d want it, but she pushed his hand back towards him.</p><p> </p><p>After a long moment, he exchanged it for Oathkeeper’s keychain and summoned a new keyblade. <em> Seasalt Memory. </em> It was heavier than Oathkeeper had been, and had sharp edges, reminiscent of a crystalline structure. Like salt, maybe.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas looked at it. Lily looked at it. Riku, who was still blindfolded due to personal reasons, did not really look at it, actually, but he made a token effort of looking at it, which was polite of him.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Lily jerked her head towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>She was right, Roxas figured. They probably <em> should </em> get moving. They had a lot to do.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s too quiet,” Riku said after a few minutes. “Shouldn’t we have run into someone by now?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas shrugged, although he didn’t really mean it. Riku was right; unless everyone was distracted by something else, somehow, someone should have come to face them by now. “It’s a big castle?”</p><p> </p><p>Dusks flitted around the edges of their perceptions, and Roxas caught a brief glimpse of a more grown dancer, but no one stopped them.</p><p> </p><p>No one tried.</p><p> </p><p>He was more than a little on edge by the time they rounded a corner into a large room with <em> gouges in the floor. </em> The whole place was a mess, actually; there were craters in the wall, too, and a couple of the decorative pillars from the edges of the room were strewn haphazardly throughout it, in various states of disrepair.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em>,” Roxas breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Would it kill Xemnas or whoever to get some better lighting in this castle?” Riku asked. “I have <em> no </em> idea what’s going on in this room.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily knelt down next to one and ran her finger along the side, pulling up a thin layer of dark ash. In turn, Roxas turned to another spot on the floor and ran his finger along the shine of it, the water soaking into his glove.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“This is…”</p><p> </p><p>Lily nodded. There was no part of this they could pretend fit into the normal workings and breakings of the Castle That Never Was.</p><p> </p><p>Axel didn’t fight in the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx didn’t <em> fight. </em></p><p> </p><p>And this… members of the Organization didn’t usually go all out on each other, not for long enough to destroy an entire room. Everything that wasn’t soaked was burned, and so were plenty of the things that <em> were. </em> The reverse also seemed to be true.</p><p> </p><p>What had happened? Had this even been…?</p><p> </p><p>Riku slipped in a puddle trying to navigate the lowlight room blindfolded.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas shoved the part of his mind that was trying to figure out what had <em> happened </em> aside and moved to help him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Riku said. “Seriously, though, what’s going on right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a fight, I think,” Roxas said. “Um… most of the floor’s soaked, and there are a lot of hazards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, no, don’t see any of that,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Lily started to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, real, mature, both of you,” Riku snorted. “Here, help me get through the room into somewhere a little less ridiculous.” He moved his hand to Roxas’ shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas put his hand over Riku’s and started leading him across the room. Lily took up position on Riku’s other side, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the opposite door, they heard a sound from somewhere down the hall ahead of them. It was loud and sharp and not really all that encouraging, if any of them wanted to be honest about the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to go back across that room,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’re going towards that, then,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who builds a hallway that just-- just fucking--” Riku waved his hands vaguely-- “sticks end on to a room?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not convinced this place was built,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>Lily nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate it even more now,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next room was also scuffed up and empty. It seemed they’d missed the action here, too.</p><p> </p><p>“More ash,” Roxas muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Lily slid across the floor on some of the water left behind.</p><p> </p><p>“If they’re fighting each other, that means less of them for <em> us </em> to fight, right?” Riku was trying to sound optimistic. Roxas could tell. It didn’t seem to be working, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope,” Roxas said. “Let’s see, past here is…”</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door opposite the one they’d come in through, and to his pleasant surprise found a hallway with <em> two </em> directions. It was also against an outer wall, which meant windows.</p><p> </p><p>Down one way, he heard more fighting. Down the other way… his brow furrowed as he tried to figure it out. He’d lived in this place every day for almost a year, after all. Even with a subpar sense of direction, he should’ve at least known how to get around.</p><p> </p><p>He knew how to get from his room to the grey area, and back. He knew how to get from the grey area to the kitchen. He couldn’t go directly from his room to the kitchen, though, or the other way around. He’d never worked out the route.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. He knew he’d been to other parts of the castle. How had he gotten around? Had someone been with him? He didn’t <em> think </em> so… </p><p> </p><p>The image of the platform Xemnas stood on to look up at Kingdom Hearts flashed across his mind, and he turned, expecting Lily to be coming up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>She was sliding ellipses around Riku, whistling to keep him from losing track of her.</p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>“Xemnas is that way?” he muttered to himself, turning back to the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Something seemed to agree.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, follow me,” Roxas said. “I think I know where we’re going!”</p><p> </p><p>Lily slid to a stop, and gave him a skeptical look.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Riku said. “Let’s go, then.”</p><p> </p><p>They started down the hallway, Lily shooting Roxas curious glances the whole time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Don't you know that you're toxic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too high, can't come down<br/>Losing my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round<br/>Do you feel me now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demyx ducked through another corridor and came out on the roof. He closed it quickly, hoping to take this moment to breathe. Why now? Why <em> now? </em></p><p> </p><p>Speaking of now, a reaper appeared near to him, flitting back and forth in agitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Demyx panted, leaning against a pillar or something. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>The reaper flitted back and forth again, before glancing up at the growing moon of Kingdom Hearts and inching closer.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx finished catching his breath, now fully aware of the stinging, aching pains he’d been avoiding, and considered that. The blood drained from his face. “He’s not--”</p><p> </p><p>The reaper nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>The reaper spun, confirming Demyx’s fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Demyx said. “And I can’t get to him, or--”</p><p> </p><p>The reaper spun again, bobbing up and down and back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, <em> who </em>?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The three of them came out at the bottom of the platform, and collectively took a long, deep breath to steady themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Lily cracked her knuckles, drew her swords, and nodded up towards the platform proper. Almost in sync, Riku called his blade (still not key shaped, but behaving more and more similarly, maybe) into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Roxas sighed under his breath. “We still have to do the next part. Getting here isn’t enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember,” Riku said, “after this is ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas snorted, but the little better he felt from that was less from what Riku actually said and more that he was trying. Maybe that was dumb, but Roxas didn’t care. Better for any reason was still better.</p><p> </p><p>He called his keyblades into his hands and started up the stairs. Lily and Riku followed.</p><p> </p><p>At the other end of the platform was Xemnas, as expected. Less expected were Xigbar and Saix, on either side of him.</p><p> </p><p>Those three turned, as Roxas left the last step up.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are,” Xigbar said, with the same easy grin and cavalier stance he’d always had. “Knew you’d be back eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas’ grip tightened on his blades.</p><p> </p><p>Xemnas looked through him, silently, as Xigbar kept talking.</p><p> </p><p>“And you brought your friends!” Xigbar’s grin turned malicious. “We were <em> hoping </em> you would do that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no,” Riku muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes,” Xemnas said slowly. “Today, one way or another, you will <em> learn, </em> Roxas. Playing at emotion will get you nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not--”</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s the deal, kiddo,” Xigbar said. “We’re <em> willing </em> to forgive you. We’re even willing to let your friends here live. Just be a good boy, and do as you’re told from now on, and you won’t have to watch them die.”</p><p> </p><p>Saix glanced at the men next to him in barely concealed surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas felt rooted to the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going to let you kill us to hurt our friend,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>Lily stepped up in affirmation, her own swords clutched in bloodless hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are rather confident,” Xemnas noted.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need you to <em> let </em> us do anything,” Xigbar said. “We can just kill all three of you, if it comes to it. I mean, <em> I’ve </em> already killed <em> one </em> of you before.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Roxas choked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you remember, <em> Asphodel </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily’s breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes widened even as her eyebrows drew down, and her whole body stiffened. Roxas could practically <em> hear </em> the emotions radiating off of her-- anger and sadness and fear all at once, threatening to overwhelm her. It would have been something like Saix’s moon madness, if she’d been a berserker, but instead it had turned her into a statue.</p><p> </p><p>Xigbar’s guns appeared in his hands as he lept back, landing on the railing and taking aim.</p><p> </p><p>Then, everyone moved at once.</p><p> </p><p>Xemnas summoned his Interdiction and charged, only to be intercepted by Riku, the two of them locking themselves in a duel.</p><p> </p><p>Saix, Lunatic in hand, had moved to cover for his superior, but quickly found himself facing off against a <em> very </em> pissed off keyblade wielder who had just remembered how to move.</p><p> </p><p>Xigbar had fired the first projectile from his rifle, right into where Lily <em> had </em> been before she’d unceremoniously vanished. He barely had time to turn as she appeared above and behind him, and her swords stopped less than an inch above the railing he’d dodged off of.</p><p> </p><p>She hissed. Then she disappeared again. The ammunition passed through the air where her heart would have been, if she’d still been human. If she’d still been there.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas’ feet barely hit the ground as he threw himself at Saix, again and again. Saix, in turn, threw himself at Roxas. His claymore collided with Roxas’ keyblades, always knocking him away but never for long.</p><p> </p><p>Into the railing. Into the ground. Into the air. Barely a moment, and he was back. Saix didn’t have time to think of much-- neither of them did-- but he had enough time to consider regretting having drilled that single minded determination to kill into the boy fighting him.</p><p> </p><p>Xemnas, swinging beams of light from each hand, had no such regrets. The boy he fought was nothing more or less than a distraction; <em> clearly, </em> Roxas’ drive to kill wasn’t single minded <em> enough. </em></p><p> </p><p>Riku wanted to say Xemnas was on the defensive. He <em> wanted </em> to say it. He wanted <em> nothing more </em> than to say it.</p><p> </p><p>The longer the fight went on, half-seconds dragging themselves out and out and out and <em> out, </em> the less truthful the statement would have been. Riku was losing ground.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t help, of course, that Xemnas had two swords made of light sticking out of his hands, because it was very hard to block two swords with one sword, and Saix was probably only doing as well as he was because his sword was very big.</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s sword was nominally regular sized. It was not equipped for a long term fight against two laser beams.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he <em> had </em> to win, right? This was <em> Xemnas. </em> Ansem’s other half. The face of the man in front of him was the same as the man who’d knocked Riku and his closest friends from their <em> home </em> and <em> families </em> and--</p><p> </p><p>One of Xemnas’ blades slipped past his guard and slammed into his stomach, knocking him away. His back slammed into the railing.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s gonna leave a mark,” Riku muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Xemnas turned without comment to where Saix and Roxas were fighting, paused a moment, and lunged, catching Roxas by surprise and knocking him to the floor. When Roxas tried to stand, Xemnas put a foot on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Xigbar,” he said calmly. “Stop toying with that one and do your job.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to, boss,” Xigbar said, ducking away from another strike, “but she fucking <em> teleports </em> now-- and she’s <em> faster </em> than me!” He sounded personally offended by this fact.</p><p> </p><p>Xemnas’ face twitched into a momentary expression of disgust, and he turned back to Roxas. “Disobedience to this degree <em> cannot </em> be tolerated,” he said. “And if Xigbar can no longer do his duty efficiently, there’s no more reason to indulge him.”</p><p> </p><p>Xemnas raised a hand, ethereal blade humming with power. Roxas squirmed, beating his keyblades against the man’s leg and leaving bruises and cuts from which thick blood began to ooze, but Xemnas didn’t flinch.</p><p> </p><p>Lily tried to knock him away, but Saix caught her arm and dragged her back before she could, hissing wordlessly under his breath. She wrenched at his grip, for a moment, but paused when she saw his expression.</p><p> </p><p>He was afraid.</p><p> </p><p>Riku pushed himself upright, his blindfold falling away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>That didn’t matter right now.</p><p> </p><p>What mattered right now was--</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas!”</p><p> </p><p>Riku didn’t think. Thinking would imply he paused, which there wasn’t time for. One moment, he was standing by the railing. The next, he was running across the platform. The next, he blocked Xemnas’ strike.</p><p> </p><p>With a keyblade.</p><p> </p><p>His sword had transformed into a keyblade.</p><p> </p><p>Car key looking ass claymore motherfucker type of keyblade, but a keyblade nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” everyone around him thought at once. “That’s something.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Riku is officially a keyblade man. Some thoughts for flavor are that while his keyblade more resembles his KH3 keyblade in size and shape, it's not the same one as it's actually somewhat derived in form from the Oblivion keychain which Roxas gave back to him earlier.</p><p>Also fights are /hard/ to write. I knew approximately what I wanted from this one (which /does/ bleed into the next chapter) going into it but I still got stuck on it for /weeks/ tried to make it do what I wanted to effectively. Did it work? No idea, but I'd like to think I learned something from the experience.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Not when you go down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So you say I'm complicated<br/>That I must be outta my mind<br/>But you've had me underrated</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku only stumbled a little when he knocked Xemnas back.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas was on his feet in a flash, taking over the fight against his former Superior without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Lily freed herself from Saix’s grip and vanished, just in time for Xigbar to accidentally shoot Saix in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>Saix swore.</p><p> </p><p>Xigbar swore more creatively.</p><p> </p><p>Riku glanced at Saix, before taking a breath and charging at Xigbar.</p><p> </p><p>Lily joined Roxas in the fight against Xemnas, in hopes that the two of them together having twice as many swords as him would make things a bit more difficult on him. It seemed to be working, actually.</p><p> </p><p>Saix looked over his arm. It was certainly shot, but he <em> was </em> a Nobody. That didn’t really matter as much as it otherwise could have.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at where Roxas and Lily were fighting Xemnas. He looked at where Riku was fighting Xigbar. He surreptitiously dug Vexen’s notes on XIV out of his inside pocket and looked them over before putting them away again.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck it.</p><p> </p><p>He was sick of the Organization and its leadership, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He was sick of letting himself be so controlled by people he despised.</p><p> </p><p>He summoned an instance of Lunatic into his good hand and lunged, slamming it into Xigbar’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em>,” Xigbar said, with fervor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always kind of hated this guy,” Saix said. “Especially in the past year and a half, or so, which is kind of interesting because I actually forgot <em> why </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are a lot of implications with that,” Riku said, casually hitting Xigbar repeatedly with his keyblade.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m still not entirely sure what happened with that,” Saix allowed. “There <em> was </em> another child, and then there <em> wasn’t, </em> and we all forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Riku said. “Sounds like a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Saix slammed his blade into Xigbar again.</p><p> </p><p>Working cooperatively, Roxas and Lily were able to trip Xemnas, causing him to stumble briefly. From there, the latter slammed into him full force, falling backwards from recoil but sending him to the ground by the stairs up to the platform.</p><p> </p><p>Xemnas grunted, eyes narrowing in on the pair before realizing that they’d managed to find something that distracted them from him. His eyes flicked up and backwards, just in time to see a young woman he didn’t recognize standing over him, as she brought a plank of wood down on his head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Olette continued hitting Xemnas repeatedly with her plank of wood as the rest of her party ran up behind her, in various stages of out of breath. She didn’t really have context for a lot of what was going on, but she’d seen two other kids about her age fighting this guy and she knew she was here to take down a cult, a little bit, so she wasn’t really a fan of him on principal.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me handle this from here,” Axel said, putting one hand on her shoulder and summoning one of his chakrams into the other.</p><p> </p><p>Olette hit Xemnas with her plank one more time and stepped back as Axel drove his chakram into Xemnas and ignited. It probably would have been gruesome, if she could have seen through the smoke and flames, but the body was gone by the time it subsided.</p><p> </p><p>From there, the gang spilled onto the platform, and the two groups assessed each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku?” Sora and Kairi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sora? Kairi?” Riku asked.</p><p> </p><p>Axel and Olette quickly moved out of the way, Axel brushing Namine to his side as he did so, to allow Sora and Kairi to rush into their proper reunion hug.</p><p> </p><p>Saix continued to hit Xigbar with his claymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Motherfucker!” Xigbar declared.</p><p> </p><p>Sora and Kairi collided with Riku at high speed, sending him staggering backwards a couple of steps as he caught them in the hug. The three of them started to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Roxas sidled up next to them as Riku settled Sora and Kairi back on the ground, not letting go. “Can… I get in on this?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, no hug for me?” Axel complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get some introductions?” Olette asked. “There’s someone here Namine didn’t draw a picture of.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily gave her a small wave.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know her,” Namine said.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my friend,” Roxas said. “Her name’s Lily.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily nodded, and signed something inquisitive.</p><p> </p><p>Axel tried to sign a question back at her, but it became clear very quickly that they had two different sign languages, which only served to frustrate them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry kid,” Axel said.</p><p> </p><p>Lily sighed and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Saix’s eyes glowed and he finished killing Xigbar, who simply ceased existing now that he’d been properly murdered. “Got <em> that </em> out of the way,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>From there, everyone had to get introduced and promise very much not to kill each other, and then they compared notes.</p><p> </p><p>“Xaldin’s dead, too,” Axel said. “Demyx got away, but he’ll probably leave well enough alone without prodding. Haven’t seen Luxord at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily scoffed in annoyance at that, but no one was really surprised. It was a big castle, and most of them had <em> met </em> Luxord before.</p><p> </p><p>“Without those two--” Riku nodded at the platform around them, indicating the now absent Xemnas and Xigbar-- “do you think he’ll be much of a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno,” Axel said. “He’s always been weird. Could go either way.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he tries anything, we can handle him,” Roxas said. “I mean, we took care of those two.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think part of that was surprise,” Saix said.</p><p> </p><p>“Same as ever, huh?” Axel laughed, shoving Saix gently. “Cheer up! We won!”</p><p> </p><p>“... Yeah,” Saix said. “Yeah, I suppose we did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now we just have to deal with DiZ,” Namine grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to do that right away,” Riku decided. “I mean, Roxas, Lily, and I have been staying at Disney Castle, and he hasn’t shown up there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean we could’ve stayed at the castle instead of a tiny motel room?” Olette side-eyed Axel.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Luxord showed up once,” Roxas said. “Lily chased him off, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Lily held up two fingers in what <em> might </em>have been a peace sign.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Saix said. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go, then,” Namine said. “It’s been a bit since we’ve seen the queen, and I think we could all use a little rest after all that stress.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agreed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few of the reapers had arrived at Demyx’s hiding spot and then very insistently bullied him out to a world on the edges of the area of the Realm of Light known to the Organization.</p><p> </p><p>His dancers followed, a short distance behind, out of some sense of either responsibility or curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>The closer they got to wherever they were going, the antsier the reapers got, until they stopped approaching it entirely to flit around like hummingbirds.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx studied their movements for a long moment. Then for a longer moment.</p><p> </p><p>They were nervous, but more than that they were confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you drag me all the way out here to see?”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx looked around. A bit away from them, he could see a ninja, too, blinking back and forth through flashes of lightning in a way that almost reminded him of genuine distress. He tapped his foot rapidly, trying to think.</p><p> </p><p>“They brought you, too, I see,” Luxord said.</p><p> </p><p>Demyx turned. “Yeah, do <em> you </em> have any idea what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid not.” Luxord shuffled his cards, the nervous energy from his own escort rubbing off on him, too. “Clearly, it’s important to them. Something up ahead, perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whatever it is,” Demyx said, “if we can’t handle it, we can run.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Luxord said. “Then let’s see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is that-- My goodness! It's Olette with a 2x4!! shoutout to Shaw/Conlainn for joking about this in a dm and causing me to revise the planned ending of this fight to include it because she deserves to smack a grown man in the face with a wooden plank.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 'Cause I need you here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Cause I've been shaking<br/>I've been bending backwards till I'm broke<br/>Watching all these dreams go up in smoke</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trees were thick around them as Demyx and Luxord walked, leaving the reapers behind.</p><p> </p><p>Luxord stared straight ahead, focused entirely on what might be, while Demyx’s eyes darted to every flicker of sound and movement.</p><p> </p><p>Very soon, they came into a small clearing and stopped, dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>A pink haired man and a blonde woman, groaning and pushing themselves upright.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what the fuck,” Demyx said.</p><p> </p><p>Three sets of eyes turned on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, Luxord, don’t tell me <em> you </em> weren’t thinking the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would have found a better way to ask,” Luxord said.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not Nobodies anymore, fuck off,” the blonde woman said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” the pink haired man said. “Marluxia and Larxene are dead, you can’t have them anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“The reapers dragged us out here,” Luxord said. “Everyone with any power in the Organization is either similarly dead or altogether uninterested in continuing it. They don’t seem to know what to make of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do the ninjas,” Demyx added. “I saw one of them, too. But-- Are you the--”</p><p> </p><p>“Elrena,” the blonde woman said. “And that’s Lauriam. Do you two remember who you used to be, before you lost your hearts?”</p><p> </p><p>Demyx rubbed the back of his head, trying to dredge up his memories.</p><p> </p><p>“It would have been hundreds of years ago,” Luxord said. “Perhaps more.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not an answer, but also what the fuck,” Lauriam said.</p><p> </p><p>“True, on both counts,” Luxord allowed.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate all of this,” Demyx said. “I’m going to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, the castle’s free, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we four should stick together, for now,” Luxord said. “We might be able to make some use of each other, now that the Organization isn’t an issue.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got something in mind.” Lauriam’s eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do,” Luxord said. “Do you remember what Vexen was studying in the basement of Castle Oblivion?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You were worried about me,” Roxas teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes,” Riku said. “You did almost get stabbed by a glowing beam sword. That’s worrying. Were you… <em> not </em> worried about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you could handle yourself.” Roxas shrugged. “I mean, you’re a pretty close fight, for me. Even if you have to <em> cheat </em> to win.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Riku said, but he was laughing, and Roxas was laughing, too.</p><p> </p><p>Then Roxas paused. “I… wasn’t sure you’d still want to spend time with me,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Riku blinked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… your friends are back, the Organization’s dealt with… seems like you don’t have much of a reason to, anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Riku said. “You still owe me ice cream, that’s one thing. And another fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Roxas said. “And then…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like to think we’ve bonded, over all this. Do I <em> need </em> a reason to want to spend time with you?” Riku looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. He’d been doing that a lot, since he’d lost his blindfold. It seemed the power he’d hated so much was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“You always seemed to before,” Roxas said.</p><p> </p><p>“Roxas,” Riku said, and the way he said it was glowing and soft and unfamiliar. “You’re… After everything we’ve gone through together, I-- You’re important to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas’ face flushed, a little, and he looked away, too. “Likewise,” he managed.</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Riku, can you keep a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku considered that. “Maybe,” he said. “Is it important?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… stupid,” Roxas allowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I suppose I’ll have to,” Riku said, knocking Roxas’ shoulder lightly, “if you’re telling me regardless.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> was </em> worried about you,” Roxas blurted out, “which is <em> stupid, </em> because like I said before I <em> know </em> you can handle yourself, and once we really got into it I wasn’t really worried about <em> me </em> at all, and--”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s stupid,” Riku said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I know you can take care of yourself, too,” Riku said. “I’d have to be pretty stupid <em> not </em> to, considering the outcomes of our fights. But I was still worried about you. I was worried because you were fighting someone with a sword that’s bigger than you are, and then because Xemnas caught you off guard and nearly stabbed you with a glowing beam sword, and-- well, you get the idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Roxas said. “Yeah, I guess it makes sense, when you put it like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“The real concern here is that you weren’t worried about yourself,” Riku said. “You’re not allowed to die on me, dude. I won’t stand for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m unkillable,” Roxas joked, elbowing Riku in the side. “You don’t have to worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not,” Riku said. “Not like that’s gonna stop me.”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas shrugged. “Then I guess I’m gonna have to worry about you, too. Fair’s fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it is,” Riku chuckled, a small smile breaking onto his face. “For now, though… we had plans, didn’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“We did,” Roxas agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Riku held out his hand. “Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Roxas hesitated for a moment, before grinning and taking it. “Let’s.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I see,” the king said, tone serious. “That… is something.”</p><p> </p><p>The brooms in front of him swept nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me.”</p><p> </p><p>They turned and led him through the halls. Along the way, they passed Lily, who joined the procession out of curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, they arrived in the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of it were three things.</p><p> </p><p>The first, largest, and by far most obvious was a person sized doll, just a little shorter than Lily herself, wrapped in a black coat. She crossed to it quickly, brushing past the king and his brooms to do so, and knelt. Then she turned back and motioned them forward, signing ‘replica’.</p><p> </p><p>The king’s eyes widened, and he and the brooms rushed up next to her, where they were able to see the other two things with her.</p><p> </p><p>A heart shaped charm, and an aster flower.</p><p> </p><p>There was no indication of who had left them, but Lily had a good idea anyways. There wasn’t much love to be lost, between herself and her Somebody’s father, but it seemed he’d reached a point where he could begin to attempt amends.</p><p> </p><p>Starting with the replica for X̸͔̖͊ì̴̳͍͊͐o̷͔̔̔̐n̷͙̞̠̋̒’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“There are, obviously, a lot of questions,” the king said.</p><p> </p><p>Lily shook her head. This was a matter, she felt, where it was best to go by instinct. She scooped the replica body into her arms, charm and flower resting on the chest, and turned to leave the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what are you doing?” The king sounded shocked and confused.</p><p> </p><p>Lily adjusted her grip a little, and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to ruin her friends’ date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL86Rq43PH6qyqh_dxw6EPoXukHz3SSoPC">The chapter title playlist</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The original plan was to get the boys to kiss by the end of this but between the fact that Roxas is still coming out of a situation where expressing himself was treated as a sign of weakness and both of them are just kind of a little bit bad at being direct with their feelings either way they ended up just going for the Meaningful Hand Holding option</p><p>Also originally the replica was just gonna come with a note that said "for her heart" but if Luxord doesn't do anything directly either so yeah. The aster flowers have represented Xion every time because of the reference in the manga to the fact that her name is homophonous with the common name for a specific species in the aster genus, which also happens in the scene where the literally random dusk I spruced up into Lily originates from, and the heart charm is. heart.</p><p>Anyways that's the fic! That's the whole thing! Things are going good for the kids, for now. They'll probably get worse again eventually but they'll get better again too so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I feel comfortable leaving them there, at least for now.</p><p>Thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614996">Asphodel</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle">BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>